A Hero's Destiny
by solitary-demon
Summary: It started long ago, before Minecraft was shown to the public. It was called the Great War, and there was only one survior-Hero, god of light. Many millennia later he starts to lead the fight against the player invasion. He found his destined chosen. But he also found much more than that. He found out about the existence of other gods. Now, instead of just one war, there is two.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Sky Army**

The player guided his avatar through the snowy tundra, snowflakes falling slowly on the cube filled land. Even though he was playing on a vanilla version of Minecraft, the player could have sworn that he had just seen a pair of white eyes peering out from behind the mist.

The player himself was not that important, nor was his avatar. He was just there...or was he? Minutes before the chase, the ancient deity had witnessed him mercilessly killing a squid. Once again, the last of the gods had found a member of the Sky Army.

They were his least favorite. The hostile mobs at least had a slight reason to be killed-a fact that Herobrine found hard to admit. But the squids were literally defenseless. So, he found himself spending time that could be used to gain recruits being spent on an useless chase.

This might be hard for you to understand, but I am the being who you call Herobrine.

SoulErrorArwitch has agreed to be my tale's story teller, and has promised to keep this story as close to the truth as possible. At the start, the plan was to have just written an account of battle between YouTubers and mobs, and how many mobs rest in the Aether for their sacrifices. But as we grew closer and closer to our goal, more secrets became revealed. The ones that I once thought to be dead rose, and enemies long gone came back to life. Chosen ones appeared. And I struggled to destroy the links to my past. This tale is not a simple fanfiction to entertain you. This story is the truth, and nothing but the truth.

So read with caution, dear players. If you are weak at heart, do not read any farther. But I invite you to listen to my tale...

The player continued to try to escape me, but eventually, he found himself face to fatalce with none other than Herobrine. "Hello, player." I started. In response, a golden sword appeared in his hand. "I have seen you heartlessly murder one of my own. And because of that, you must pay. Do you understand?"

There was the usual minute before words in black text appeared above his head. "How r u her? Dis s singleplay."

"I am not one of your fellow players."

Like before, I had to wait a minute for the response. "U r im?"

I groaned inwardly at the terrible grammar a large majority of the players possessed. If they could talk normally, then I might have gained a slight bit of respect for them.

I gave a quick nod before summoning a diamond sword into my hand. "I call upon the power of my ancestors to vanquish thee. In the hopes that you will not respawn, and be content in your own world, I plunge my weapon through your heart. May my fellow gods, wherever they may rest, allow me to use their power." My sword started to glow a bright white, and I stabbed him in the chest. His health dropped immediately, and soon, white particles floated up towards the clouds above.

If I had been paying attention, I may have been able to register the arrow before it went straight through my head.

**A/N I seriously wasn't planning on writing this...then again, I wasn't planning on writing Truth: The One Thing Most People Overlook. I'm not sure if this is exactly how I want Herobrine's voice to sound like, but I'll work on it as I go and revise my old chapters. I won't update that often because I am pretty busy, but I will try to every time I finish typing a chapter. I'll answer any guest reviews here, and I'll take any characters you suggest, though I may tweak them up a bit and make them be on opposite sides. I just want to thank everyone who reviewed on my first story, and I'll try my hardest to write this just as good as people want it to be. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Thanks for reading this and please leave a review! -Soul-  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Stesa**

The pain, naturally, was extremely intense. I felt like my brain was going to explode, but I managed to turn and face the shadows, already expecting to see the first member of my special troops. At that point in time, the only other member was Zalio, but half of the time all that he did was lay in bed sleeping.

I was met with the sight of Stesa, her recurve bow hanging on her shoulder, and her arrows peeking out from their quiver at her side. Her gray eyes looked me over with disappointment, and she pushed back a strand of her short white hair out of her face before walking over to me.

"Good morning, Stesa." I greeted her, putting my sword back into the abyss it resided in. "How do you do?"

"Great." She said, sarcasm dripping in her voice.

I stared at her for a second before understanding the source of the problem. "It was Zalio again, wasn't it?"

"No duh, Captain Obvious." She kicked the ground hard with her bare feet, and then looked back at me. "Sometimes I feel like I'm the only one who wants to defeat the players. Zalio sleeps in bed all day, and you don't even really fight. I've never seen you take on anyone besides in one-on-one matches, and I know that you can defeat them, Hero!"

I scratched the back of my head. "It isn't like that, Stesa. If I am going to win a battle, I have to win it fairly. The others gods made a pact that we all have to do it that way-"

"Your family wasn't faced with an invasion, Hero. Drastic times call for drastic measures." And with that, the former skeleton spun around and teleported away.

I sighed, not liking how dysfunctional my forces were. I understood what Stesa had said-I had found myself thinking the same thing multiple times before-but you cannot break the promises spoken between gods. It is the worst taboo.

_I'll speak to Zalio when I return. _I thought as I walked back down the path. Once I reached the small lake where I had seen the squid murdered, I got to work.

When I was done, I was left with a simple, unadorned grave. "May you rest in the Aether, unnamed squid."

A fish suddenly hit me in the face. I turned to the lake, but I saw no one there. Then another fish hit me. And another. I continued to take the damage, watching for a sign that would allow me to know who my attacker was.

Then, I noticed it. A thin black tentacle came popping out of the water, repeatedly chucking the fish at my face. After a moment of hesitation, I gave myself gills and jumped into the cold water.

A squid darted around in the murky depths of the lake, not visible to the average player. But then again, I wasn't your average player.

"You can stop running, little squid." I said slowly, calmly, and quietly, hoping to not scare the mob.

The squid slowed down. "...You can speak to me?" She questioned quietly, staring at me with large eyes. "You don't speak with black text..." She scooted away from me, her curious eyes now filled with fear. "You're still a player, and players killed Father..."

"I am not a player, young squid." I said gently. "I am Hero."

"Hero?!" Her eyes went wide in shock, yet she contained it by the time she spoke again. "As in Hero, the last remaining protector of Minecraftia? As in Hero, the leader of the army fighting against the invaders?"

I gave a simple nod.

She was speechless. In a way, this meeting reminded me of Stesa and I's first meeting. Following a whim, I offered her my hand. "Do you want to join my special unit, little squid? You do not have to, and I will offer you protection if you choose not to fight...What is your choice?"

"Fight? As in fight against the players?!"

Once again I nodded. "Yes. That is exactly what you would do."

She paused, and I was sure that she was going to say that she didn't want to fight. "I want to join your special forces, Hero..." She said, embarrassed.

Now I was starting to doubt my decision. She had to be no more than twelve-Was I not telling her all that she needed to know? "Are you sure? Fighting in a war would leave you scarred."

She didn't meet my gaze. "When I was little, it wasn't just me and Father...Mother was alive too...But players killed her, like they did with Father. I think that Father would be proud of me if I helped to stop the invasion." She tentatively put her tentacle into my hand.

"Thank you for your service, then." I said, grabbing onto her tentacle. "Would you offer me the honor of knowing your name?"

"My name is Quartz..."

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful squid." I said before teleporting back to the base.

**A/N Why hello again, fanfiction! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll give you a virtual cookie if you review! I swear I'm telling the truth...Anyhow, I'm not mad if you put a review like, Your story sucks!-at least, I'm not mad if you put a reason for it. I promise I'll answer the reviews that the guests left me next chapter...Bye for now! **

**-Soul-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Zalio**

Within a few seconds, we appeared inside the pool in my base. Quartz stared around with wide eyes at the large interior. My base was not the type of building players always imagined it as-It was not located in the Nether, nor was it a castle. It was also made of iron, not netherbricks. At that point in time, I did not even know how the Nether had been created. As she continued to stare at it in amazement, I realized that I had forgotten to tell Quartz about the one requirement to becoming a member of my special forces.

"Quartz, there is something that has temporarily evaded my memory...It is about the special forces."

"What is it?" She questioned eagerly, and I immediately felt guilty. She hated the players. I knew that. What I was going to ask her to do would go against all of her morals.

"You see, part of the job that my special unit does is spy on players. But in order to do so, they have to take on player like forms. Do you understand me?"

She started to nod her head, then shook it from side to side.

"You will become practically like a player. You will look like them, and be able to converse with them like I do."

Quartz went silent, contemplating what I had said. "I think...I think that I still want to be part of the special forces." She decided, her blue eyes meeting my white ones.

I gave a nod before gesturing over to the witch who had been watching our conversation. She immediately came over. "Yes, Hero? Is that a new recruit?" She questioned, pushing her glasses up.

I walked out of the water, instantly making my clothes and hair become dry. I made the gills disappear as I addressed her. "You are correct, as usual, Claire. Her name is Quartz, and she has decided to become part of my special forces. I must go now, because of a little dispute between Zalio and Stesa-"

"Zalio oversleeping, I'm guessing." Claire said with a knowing grin. "You go then, Hero. I'll give Quartz the potion."

* * *

As I walked down the halls to his quarters, multiple mobs greeted me. I gave a wave of greeting, and if I knew their names, I called them by it. Eventually, I reached his quarters.

I stood by the door, giving my usual short and quick knock. He made no move to unlock the door.

"Zalio, it is me, Hero."

"Five more minutes."

I sighed, suddenly understanding why Stesa had been so upset about his sleeping habit. Slowly I opened the door, and immediately noticed how messy and dimly light his quarters were.

I walked over to the sleeping former zombie, who gave a zombie-like groan when I removed the covers from on top of him. His green eyes opened to see me standing before him.

"Good morning, Hero." He started.

I gave a quick, light laugh. "It is night, Zalio."

"It is?"

"Yes."

"Oh..."

I gave a short cough. "I believe that you forgot to do something, Zalio."

His eyes went wide at the realization. "Training with Stesa...She's going to kill me like last time!" He exclaimed.

"Relax, Zalio. I believe that Stesa is still awake at this hour, and I also believe that she is in the training sector practicing her archery. If you go to train with her now, she might just forgive you."

Zalio shot out of bed, hurriedly grabbing his clothes. He started to rush out the door, not even noticing how messy his green hair was.

"Wait, Zalio." I started, and he turned to face me.

"What is it?"

"We have a new recruit. Her name is Quartz, and her father was killed by a member of Sky Army."

He gave a nod. "Do you want me to talk to her? I'm not really used to losing family members, but I can try."

"I believe that she will be extremely appreciative of that, Zalio. But I think that before you do that, you have something else to do."

"Huh? Oh yeah, Stesa!" He started to race into the hallway before popping his head back into the room to say, "Thank you, Hero!"

"You are welcome, Zalio."

As I headed to the laboratory, I heard a high pitched scream come from where Quartz was.

**A/N I just realized yesterday that I have forgotten to put the disclaimer! Idiot! But I've brought Stesa here to do it for me.**

**Stesa-*shoots SoulErrorArwitch in the head* **

**SoulErrorArwitch-Hey! You know, I'm calling in Zalio next time! He doesn't shoot me in the head.**

**Stesa-You're a player. You deserve to die.**

**SoulErrorArwitch-*holds hand over heart* I have an ouchie. In here.**

**Stesa-*rolls her eyes* SoulErrorArwitch doesn't own Minecraft. It belongs to Microsoft.**

**Anyhow, time to answer guest reviews!  
**

**Fluffernuter (Guest)- Thank you for the compliments! I agree. I like having Herobrine as a character who isn't a mindless killer, but is instead a strategic and passive person. *hands Fluffernuter a cookie* Thanks for reviewing!**

**Well, that's all for today! Next chapter will have Quartz' point of view! Remember, reviewers get free cookies! And readers get free glasses of milk to dip the cookies into! Oh yeah! Check out my profile's poll too!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N I don't usually do an author's note up here, but I realized that I had made a mistake in chapter three. I've revised it, but for the people who had been reading the earlier version, Claire and Hero already know each other. And thanks Paradox 2x for the idea on the name change and what to give out! I now also give out redstone with the free cookies!**

** I've somehow managed to get Quartz to help me with the disclaimer (I had to promise her that I was on Hero's side).**

**Quartz-SoulErrorArwitch doesn't own Minecraft.**

**SoulErrorArwitch-Unfortunately. *sighs***

**Quartz-And...um...what am I supposed to say again?**

**SoulErrorArwitch-*face palms* **

**Quartz-Oh yeah! Enjoy the chapter!**

**SoulErrorArwitch-There you go! Want to do it next time too?**

**Quartz-*runs in the opposite direction***

**SoulErrorArwitch-*sighs again* Guess not. Hey Zalio, you want to do it?**

**Chapter 4:**

**Transformation**

Quartz' PoV:

As Hero left, she found herself still floating in the same area that he had teleported them to. Too much had happened in the last hour, too much for the twelve year old squid to fully comprehend.

Some of her old friends-from before she had moved to that small lake with her father-wouldn't have believed her if she had told them that at that moment, she had just held the hand of the last god of Minecraftia. Strangely enough Quartz found her heart beating in excitement.

But her heart returned to its normal beat when she remembered the reason that she had ended up in that situation. The death of Father..

Her father had always taken care of her...Her mother was killed by another member of Sky Army when Quartz was too young to remember. So when that member of Sky Army had appeared at her lake, fully clothed in gold, Quartz' father had pushed her into the murky depths of the water, so she wouldn't be the one to be killed. She had watched helplessly as her father's dead body sunk down to the bottom of the water. Before Quartz could rush over to him, he had turned into a flurry of white particles, escaping the grasp of her small tentacles.

The memories flashed inside of her mind, and then suddenly, they stopped with the touch of a hand. Quartz looked at the hand's owner and saw Claire giving her a reassuring smile that went all the way up to her eyes.

"Thank you." Quartz said, her voice on the urge of breaking.

"You're welcome." Claire sat down on the edge of the water. "I don't think that Hero would mind if we talked for a couple minutes." She said with a kind smile.

Quartz gave a small nod before swimming closer to where she was.

"We've all been through a lot here, Quartz." She paused, looking around. "See that spider over there? Her mate was killed by the youtuber TrueMU." She pointed at a creeper. "His home was destroyed by a player too...I believe that the player was called CaptainSparklez. And I was banished from my village for believing that the players weren't the good guys. So if you ever want to talk to someone, Quartz, we all can help you get through your loss."

"..Thank you." She managed to get out.

Claire stood up. "Do you think you're ready for the potion?"

Quartz nodded, and she walked over to a panel. "When I pull this lever, it will teleport you to the pool in the laboratory. I'll meet you there and give you the potion..But are you sure you want to go through with this?"

She stared up at the witch. "...Hero already told me what would happen-"

"Hero doesn't know everything." She said with a sigh. "He's tries his hardest, but he's really running a one-mob show. While he focuses on trying to win this war, he misses out on a lot of the small details. There is two other members of the special unit he created. Zalio, who was once a zombie, and Stesa, the first member who was once a skeleton. He hasn't noticed that the two of them are avoided for being player-like."

"But they're mobs!" Quartz protested. "And everyone knows them!"

"They're different, Quartz. In this world, and I think that in the players' world as well, when you are different, people leave you by yourself."

"Oh...Do you think my father would still be proud of me if I go through with this?"

"Do what your heart tells you, Quartz. If you think that your father would be proud, he would be proud. I'm going to pull the lever now."

"Alright."

Claire pulled the lever, and Quartz went through the same sensation that she had gone through when Hero had teleported the two of them to the base. She opened her eyes to see a pristine laboratory, filled with multiple bookcases, brewing stands, and other assorted items.

Claire walked into the room, grabbing a potion from a locked safe. "Here's the potion." She said as she turned to face the squid. "Are you positive that you want to go through with this?"

She nodded as she was given the potion. Her tentacles grabbed onto the smooth glass, and she uncapped it. The minute the liquid touched her mouth, she started to feel incredible pain. Her body was changing, and fear shot throughout her. The pain was so intense that she felt like she was going to die. A scream escaped her mouth as she realized that she couldn't breath under the water like usual, and she struggled to reach the surface.

Claire's hand grabbed onto Quartz, pulling her out of the water. "It's alright, Quartz. It's over now...Oh, you poor thing. You're shivering...I'll be back. I'll go and get you a towel."

All that Quartz could do was nod. Claire back with an extremely large fluffy white towel. After she draped it over Quartz, she questioned, "Do you want to see what you look like, Quartz?"

"Yes-" Her eyes widened at the sound of her own voice. Instead of the normal sound that comes out of a squid when we talk, she heard an entirely different type of voice. It was extremely feminine, and sounded similar to the voice of Claire or the voices of villagers.

Claire grabbed a mirror and held it up in front of Quartz.

"It's okay if you're shocked. Stesa and Zalio were both shocked, and the two of them were remotely humanoid beforehand."

A player stared back at her with wide blue eyes from a small pale face. Long wet strands of dark blue hair hung limply on the sides of her face, and she lifted a small delicate hand to run it through her fingers.

She felt her hair several times to make sure that she wasn't hallucinating.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "I'll be right back." Claire assured Quartz as she went to the door of the laboratory. She opened it a crack, and through the opening, Quartz saw Hero.

"Is everything alright, Claire?" He questioned, and to her surprise, she heard worry in his voice.

"Yes, everything is fine, Hero. Quartz is just shocked, that's all. Stesa and Zalio were shocked too, Hero. It's natural to be scared when your entire body changes. I'll let her go after I run a few tests, alright?"

Hero gave a nod of satisfaction. "Thank you for your continued service, Claire."

As she closed the door, she said, "This _is _what I signed up for, Hero. It's nothing that extreme, really." She turned to face Quartz. "Now why don't we run a couple of tests and then get you some clothes, Quartz?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

**Zalio-*yawns* SoulErrorArwitch doesn't own...**

**SoulErrorArwitch-Zalio?**

**Zalio-*snores***

**SoulErrorArwitch-Honestly...If you don't get up, I'm calling in the big guns...Stesa.**

**Zalio-No, not that!**

**SoulErrorArwitch-Good. You're awake now. Finish the disclaimer, will ya? We have a story to get to, after all.**

**Zalio-SoulErrorArwitch doesn't own Minecraft. Microsoft does. **

**Chapter 5:**

**The Team's First Mission**

Hero's PoV:

As I waited for Claire to run the necessary tests on Quartz, I found myself heading towards the training room. I watched from the windows as Stesa shot multiple arrows at Zalio. His black beanie hung halfway off his head, and I noticed sweat droplets dripping down Stesa's forehead.

Then suddenly, I sensed someone behind me. I turned around to see Claire with a young girl that I assumed to be Quartz.

She looked up at me with a pair of blue eyes that reminded me of the sky that blanketed the land of Minecraftia. Her dark blue hair was in two small pigtails, and she had short bangs that didn't cover her eyes, unlike Stesa.

She was wearing a small light blue t-shirt, and a dark blue, almost purple, skirt. She wore a pair of black leggings, and on her feet she had a pair of dark gray boots.

"She's all set, Hero. Everything checks out." Claire said. "The only complication is that she might have trouble walking sometimes since she didn't naturally have two feet. But other than that, she's fine." Claire pushed Quartz forward. "Don't worry, Quartz. Hero will keep on eye on you." She turned to me. "I'll be in the lab if you need me, Hero."

I gave a nod. "Thank you once again, Claire. I never seem to be able to let you know just how much I appreciate your work."

"It's fine, Hero. You came up with the potion. I just administer it."

My gaze turned to Quartz as Claire left. "You make a very beautiful player, Quartz." I said, kneeling down so I was face to face with her. "Do you find your new form easy to understand?"

She started to nod, then shook her head. "...I have legs."

"They are strange, are they not?" I replied. "When I first took on this form, I found myself having difficulty walking. You will get used to it, I assure you." Turning back to the training room, I questioned, "Do you desire meeting Zalio and Stesa? Zalio has already displayed interest in meeting you."

"...Yeah." She replied, and I pushed the door open. The two continued training until I cleared my throat.

"Oh, hello Hero!" Zalio said, straightening his beanie.

Stesa simply put her bow away.

"This is Quartz. She is your new comrade, and I expect you to show her how we do things here."

Zalio immediately started to smile, gesturing for Quartz to come over. She did what he wanted her to do. "Nice to meet you, Quartz! Glad that we have another member of a team. Stesa can be scary sometimes-I know from experience-but she's really a softy at heart. You should see her with the baby mobs-"

"Do you want me to shoot you, Zalio?" Stesa questioned, reaching back to grab an arrow.

He ignored her, distracted by the newest member of my special forces. "And Hero can a bit scary at times too, since he is a god after all, but don't let that formal exterior fool you. He's really just as clueless about everything as I am! No offense, Hero." He added quickly.

"No offense taken, Zalio." I said with a small chuckle. "I can be quite clueless, can I not?"

"Do we finally have a mission?" Stesa interrupted, putting her arrow back into its quiver.

"Yes. And I am coming with you."

Quartz PoV:

She stood on the edges of the arena, glancing around at the various players next to her. Anger rose up in her as she saw one of them was SkythekidRS, who she knew to be Skydoesminecraft. Clenching her fists, she tried to focus on what Hero had told her. They were playing the Hunger Games in order to spy on the players and learn their various fighting techniques better. They were going to be teleported out the minute their artificial health bars reached zero. She was worried, since she had no training, but Hero called this her first training session. Wanting to make her father proud and show Hero that she could be strong, she agreed.

The time counted down to one, and following the advice that Hero had given them, she raced to the chests, pulling out what was in the first one that she reached. A disgusting smell reached her nose.

It was rotten flesh. That explained the smell. There was also an iron chestplate and a wooden sword. She heaved the sword out, her small muscles screaming out in protest, and equipped the chestplate before rushing off into the woods.

The first player she came across reminded her of Hero, only with a pair of blue eyes instead of Hero's glowing white ones. She glanced at the holographic letters floating over his head to see the name nathanieldoesminecraft. Knowing that he was a member of the Sky Army gave her the strength the lift up her sword and stab it through his heart repeatedly. When his body disappeared in a flurry of white, she was left with a compass and a piece of cooked steak. She grabbed both, stashing away both.

IShe continued to try my hardest, knowing that she had to get stronger if she wanted to beat Skydoesminecraft someday. But just before she was about to kill a player named CaptainSparklez, another player shot an arrow at her.

Time seemed to slow down, and blood rushed into her ears. She was going to lose. But then suddenly, a player appeared in front of her, pushing the arrow away with a stone sword.

He had short blue hair, and when he turned to face her after killing CaptainSparklez and his partner, I saw a pair of yellow eyes looking her over. His name was NetherEmerald. She backed away, holding out her wooden sword.

**A/N Hi again. I'm a little worried I made this too rushed. It's a problem I have when writing sometimes. So if you think I made the first mission of the team-which needs a name, by the way-too rushed so far, tell me in the reviews. I'm also accepting OCs, as long as they are a mob that I can turn human or keep as a mob. When you make an OC, you have to tell me why they are on Hero's side, or for some strange reason, why they are on the players' side. I also need a team name for the special forces. Other than that, I think I'm done. Remember, readers get glasses of milk, and reviewers not only get free redstone, but also get free cookies! See in the next chapter, everyone! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:  
SoulErrorArwitch-Hello! This is SoulErrorArwitch here! Hopefully, this disclaimer will turn out better than the last one! And the one before that..And the one before that...*coughs awkwardly* Anyhow, let's get to the disclaimer!**

**Hero-SoulErrorArwitch does not own the "game" called Minecraft. They only own what they have written. Apparently, Microsoft is the owner of my world.**

**SoulErrorArwitch-Exactly.**

**Hero-Did I do an acceptable job, SoulErrorArwitch?**

**SoulErrorArwitch-An amazing job...Compared to _that _group. *points to Zalio snoring and sleeping on the couch with a large snot bubble, Stesa absentmindedly shooting arrows at a target from the couch, and Quartz peeking up from behind the couch* Do you think that you could come back and do more of these?**

**Hero-Unfortunately, I am usually busy running an army and resistance against the players.**

**SoulErrorArwitch-*whips out planner* What day sounds good to you?**

**Chapter 6: **

**NetherEmerald**

Quartz' PoV:

He was dressed in a buttoned up black suit, with a red handkerchief in his chest pocket and a red tie around his neck. His dark blue bangs covered his left yellow eye, and on his head he had a strange thing.

The thing was black, and was made up of two thick black circles that were over his ears. The black circles were connected by a black band.

She tried to take another step back, noticing the gleaming diamond sword in his hand. But she instead found herself tripping over her own two feet and landing on the ground.

He bent down and held out his hand. "Are you injured at all, Quartz?"

She stared at the hand, then at him in disbelief. "Hero?!" She exclaimed, covering her mouth the minute after she spoke, hoping that no one had been spying on the two of them.

He gave a nod, and the former squid found herself gawking at him. "You-You look different..." She managed to get out. "You look nice, but it's strange seeing you like that..."

"Once I tried to appear in this Hunger Games as I normally appear to the players. It was a disaster. I barely managed to get out of there. Since then, every time that I play the Hunger Games or any of their other minigames, as they call them, I appear as NetherEmerald." He readjusted the thing on his head.

"What is it that?" She questioned, pointing at it.

He pulled them off and held them out for her to touch. "The players call them headphones. I have noticed that a large multitude of them include them in their skins."

"Skins?" She questioned after she pulled her hand away from the headphones.

"The avatars that the players use to invade our world. The science behind it is very intriguing, but Claire is more knowledgeable on the subject. Now, I believe that Zalio and Stesa have lost already, and that it is just the two of us left. Would you like to win your first ever Hunger Games, Quartz?"

She nodded, then started to shake her head. "Then I would have to kill you-"

"It is fine, Quartz. I have lost several times before, to make sure the players believe that I am one of them. It is a very important technique to learn how to use." He said, putting down his diamond sword and holding his arms out. "You may kill me now, if you want, Quartz."

She hesitantly lifted her sword up as Hero gave her a reassuring smile. "You can do this, Quartz. It is as simple as stabbing the sword through my heart. If you do not kill me soon, the death-match will begin."

"O-Okay." As the former squid closed her eyes, she tightened her grip on the sword and followed his instructions. To her horror, she opened her eyes to see droplets of red flying up from the tip of the sword.

And then it was over. She found herself in a room crowded with players, the same letters appearing over all of their heads. "gg?" She read aloud, confused. What could it mean?

"It means good game, Quartz." Hero spoke suddenly from her side. Startled, she turned to face him. "The players, though they are invaders to our world, do seem to have sportsmanship." He said, drifting into deep thought. After a minute of pondering, his attention returned to Quartz. "Stesa and Zalio are waiting at the base. Do you want to go back now, or participate in another round?"

"I want to go back to the base." She said quietly, the memory of killing Hero replaying in her mind. She couldn't think of having to kill someone she already found herself growing close to once again.

"Then let us go." He grabbed onto her hand, and a second later she found herself back at the base.

**A/N So so so sorry that this chapter is shorter than usual! I just thought that this would be a good place to end it! And by the way, notice my dilemma with the disclaimer? Seriously, all the good people are taken. *sighs* But if anyone of you readers has a story on here, tell me about it! I need someone to do the disclaimer for me, and if you want, I'll use one of your characters! Just leave a review or PM me. Also, I could still use the OC, like I mentioned in the last chapter. And I need a team name...Yeah, I really need a lot from you readers, so please don't let me down! Thanks again for sticking with this story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:  
SoulErrorArwitch-Hello wonderful people called readers and reviewers! For this disclaimer, I have a brand new character. Yes, you read that right. A brand new character. He was created by DannyjamesJannydames! (Thanks again, by the way!) You'll find out all about him soon! And also, we have a team name suggestion by FlufferNutter, a guest who recently got a file on fanfiction. Their name is now FlufferNutter Sandwich! The MOBP Task Force (Mobs of Bringing Peace). I love the name, I swear, but I think I'll use it for a group later on...All that I will tell you is that it involves Claire. Both of you rock! Anyhow, back to the disclaimer!**

**?-Microsoft owns Minecraft...And if you weren't on Hero's side, I would kill you, player.  
SoulErrorArwitch-That's a nice way to introduce yourself, I guess...**

**?-Are you insulting me?  
SoulErrorArwitch-Nope! Nada! No insulting whatsoever! *mutters under breath* _Someone _has anger issues.**

**?-Do you want to die?  
SoulErrorArwitch-I'd prefer to live, thank you very much! *runs off and hides under their bed, hugging the stuffed animal that they had since they were three* If only Hero was doing the disclaimer! **

**Chapter 7:**

**They Are All The Same To Me**

?'s PoV:

With a smile on appearing on his face, he turned and walked away from the now decapitated player, his strangely furry head laying about a foot away from the rest of his furry body. White particles flew up into the air as he headed back to the portal that would lead him to his fiery home.

Hero's PoV:

"Is Quartz awake yet, Claire?" I questioned as I walked into the laboratory.

"She still isn't up, Hero." Claire said, not turning to face me like she usually did.

"What is wrong, Claire? Is she alright?" I said, worry easily detectable in my voice.

"She's fine...physically." Claire spun around, holding a potion in one hand and a lab notebook in the other. "You took a twelve year old there, Hero. She isn't the same as Stesa and Zalio. She's a lot younger than them! And I saw the footage, Hero. You made her kill you. That's the cruelest thing that you could do to her." She headed into her special lab room. "If anyone needs me, just tell them to knock on the door." She shut the door before I could tell her the reason that I put Quartz through what I did. But though I knew that my logic was not flawed, I also knew that Claire was very good at ignoring me when angry, and that Quartz wouldn't be in a good mood until later. So, I found myself doing what I had done many times before.

I decided to play a minigame, and soon appeared in the Mineplex.

I glanced around the rest of the waiting area, noticing the large amount of black text appearing above different players' heads. More than usual I saw the name that they had given me appear in the text.

_Interesting. _I thought to myself. _All that I have done in the past few days was kill a Sky Army member. Unless he was a youtuber, there is no cause for this. _I walked over in front of a female player named icametomine and waited for her to notice me. "Hello, icametomine." I started. "My name is NetherEmerald. Would you have the honor of telling me what this fuss is about?" Like usual, I had to wait for a response.

"Didn't u here? Herobrine has started killing youtubers. They dye random deaths on singleplay."

"Interesting..." I mused. "Which of the youtubers have been killed so far?"

"JeromeASF, Mudkipz, Ssundee...&amp; the list grows longer each day." icametomine replied.

"Thank you. Your information is greatly appreciated."

Before I could turn and leave, she questioned, "Who r u? No 1 talks so formal."  
"I am simply a player. That is all I am." I lied, teleporting back to the base. "It appears that we have a possible new recruit." I thought aloud, heading to the lab to check on Quartz.

?'s PoV:

_Another player gone. __Unfortunately, they aren't the one I'm looking for. But every player is meant to die. __They are all the same. _He thought, pulling his iron sword out of the player with the checkered jacket's chest. _When I find you once again, you'll never escape me. I will revenge them._

He headed back to the nether portal, and the minute he entered his portal room made out of netherrack, he saw the heads of his comrades. "I've avenged you already, my friends. But I won't stop until every single player in this world falls over dead. Because once someone angers me," He dragged his sword against the netherrack floor.. "They will always face my wrath."

**A/N I'll post another chapter soon...I hope you enjoyed this chapter, however short it may be. More OCS will be appearing, I assure you dear readers. But I still need some and a team name! I'm still taking people to do the disclaimer too! Just PM or leave me a review about it, alright? So far, only FlufferNutter Sandwich and DannyjamesJannydames have contributed to the noble cause called this story! Well, I think that's all! See you in chapter 8, fellow Minecrafters! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hi, it's SoulErrorArwitch! I'm sorry for not updating this story, I really am! I lost my muse..*frowns* But I caught it again! *smiles* ****I made some changes, so if I advise you look back at the last chapter. It really isn't that much...Though it makes Hero seem like less of an idiot.  
**

**I have two people I really want to thank in this chapter. First I want to thank Lark****S****weetsong! Their story is amazing, and I want to thank them for letting me use ****a**** character from their story, Secrets of the Past, in the disclaimer! Check out the story! The next person I want to thank is FlufferNutter Sandwich. ****They sent me a challenge to write an OC that was basically a hippie in Minecraft terms. I accepted, and because of this the story is moving along again. Well, here's the disclaimer!**

**SoulErrorArwitch-This is Eulalia, nicknamed Lalia or Lia. She's one of Lark****S****weetsong's characters. She's a queen, ****which means she has a lot more responsibility that I do. Personally, I'm not jealous! Anyhow, ****Lalia, would you mind starting the disclaimer for me?  
**

**Lalia-*nods* SoulErrorArwitch doesn't own Minecraft, no matter how much they wish they did. That good?**

**SoulErrorArwitch-*does two thumbs up* Good luck on whatever LarkSweetsong is planning on doing to you!**

**Lalia-Thank you. *goes through portal back to her kingdom's dimension***

**SoulErrorArwitch-Whelp, that was was surprisingly easy. Too bad she's a main character...Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 8:**

**A New Player Is Introduced Into The Game  
**

Third Person's PoV:

So far, her life was a tragedy, though she tried not to think of it that way. Her best friend her had told her to think positively, something that she was incredibly grateful for. But when she opened her eyes that one fateful morning, she felt empty inside.

After she got breakfast-it was a simple breakfast bar, a new low-she found herself once again playing Minecraft. Though the other actions she had done that morning were almost robotic in a way, she felt excited at the prospect of playing that amazing video game.

Her playing style wasn't average at all. In fact, when she had tried playing on servers awhile back, other players had made fun of her for it.

It was a weak spot of hers, her love for animals. She had loved them since she was little. Her dad had shown her the wonders of nature before he had been caught in the lab accident, and every since then she had sworn to be kind to animals. So in Minecraft, she only killed the animals she had in the large pens she had.

She wasn't cruel to the ones she killed either. She made sure that their pens were as good as the forests and other biomes that they had come from. They might have been even better.

And when she chopped down trees, she would destroy all of the leaves and plant the saplings that she had found. It was tedious, and often boring, but it went against her moral codes if she didn't do so.

Though she had strange habits in the game, she loved it. When she played Minecraft, all of her worries seemed to disappear. The loneliness was gone in an instant. Same thing with the guilt of what had happened more than a year before in that old pickup truck.

As she was replanting a row of wheat seeds that had been destroyed in a creeper explosion, she suddenly noticed her health going down extremely fast. She spun around, and in the moment before respawning, she saw a flash of black.

_The game must have glitched. _She thought to herself. _But the game doesn't usually glitch like that...Hm...S_oon, the event slipped through her mind as she had a successful mining trip. She found a diamonds, something that made her ecstatic.

But then she found the strange room. The blocks it was made out of was something new to her-The blocks were white and black in a ying-yang pattern. And in the center of the room was looked to be an altar. To add to her surprise, she saw text appear at the bottom of the screen. "I can be stolen or given away and you will live, yet you cannot live without me. What am I?"

It took her a second to realize that it was a riddle. Though she knew it was strange for Minecraft to being doing something like this, it was an instinct of hers to want to solve riddles. "Your heart." She typed back.

Another riddle appeared. "My origins is the flame, and the minute my fire goes out, I am reborn once again. What am I?"

Her fingers hesitated a minute. It was an easy one, one that she had figured out when her best friend had asked her it years ago. Memories of that night came rushing into her head, and she managed to somehow push them away like she had many times before.

"The phoenix." She answered, remembering how he had thought that he was so clever for coming up with it. Phoenix was her name, after all.

She was oblivious then to not have realized that he had liked her. That maybe they could have been more than childhood friends. But the past was the past, and she knew that you couldn't turn back the clock.

The game-screen suddenly went black. She tried to exit out, but it stayed open. Then the nausea hit, and she felt herself going unconscious.

As her world went as black as the computer screen, she heard a soft female voice whisper into her ear. "Watch for the white-eyed one, little fire bird."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hello again! Bet you didn't expect two updates on the same day, did you? Well, here I am! And I have Phoenix here to do the disclaimer. Oh, before I start, congratulations FlufferNutter Sandwich on your first fanfiction here! It is an amazing first chapter so you all should check it out!**

**Disclaimer-**

**Phoenix-...SoulErrorArwitch doesn't own Minecraft...*leaves room quickly***

**SoulErrorArwitch-Both Phoenix and Quartz need people skills...Honestly, they need to be a bit braver and more friendly. Whelp, here is another chapter!**

**Chapter 9:**

**Another God?!**

Hero's PoV:

My mind started to run through all of the possible explanations for who the player-killer could be, but by the time I was done, I was still unable to come up with the culprit's identity. Before I could try to decide what to do next, to my surprise I found Claire rushing down the hallway. "What is wrong, Claire? Is it Quartz-"

"No." She replied, taking a deep breath of air. "It's not that. There was a large increase of magical power in one of the mines."  
"Was it a player using a potion, or a cheat?" We had situations like that before and had learned to not get overexcited and stressed because of it. But Claire knew that as well-She had been at the base for a very long time.

"It's not that, Hero. The magic was off the charts, like when you use your powers."  
I immediately understood what she was implying. "You believe that there is another god in existence?"  
She nodded. "Yes, I think so. You might not be the only god left. But you better hurry, Hero, before the magic disappears completely. It was already starting to fade when I left the lab."

"I'll go and collect the special forces-"

"You have to hurry, Hero. I'll tell them where you went, and if you call for reinforcements through your telepathic link, I'll teleport them on over."

"Alright. I put my trust in you once more, Claire." I said before teleporting away.

The touch of magic lingered in the air of the mine, and the minute I closed my eyes, I felt the source to be a room at the deepest level of the mine, right above bedrock. I rushed down the player made steps, and found myself confronted by an iron door. There was a lever next to it, and my fingers grasped it quickly.

The minute the door opened I was confronted by white and black. The patterns on the walls were strange-They were in a design that the players called ying-yang. I walked through the entrance and my footsteps echoed throughout the large room.

I glanced around, and to my surprise, I felt a pickax go straight through my head. With ease I pulled it out. I spun around to see a frightened player staring at me with wide yellow eyes.

I was instantly reminded of a blaze-Her hair seemed to look like it was on fire. She wore a flame colored dress, fading from a subtle red to a gentle yellow. Though the player was barefoot, on her arms and legs was golden bangles.

_Something is wrong. _I realized, watching her. _Players are emotionless-usually. But if they have emotions of any sort, the emotion stays the same. Their face does not change at all. But her eyes widened the minute that I turned to face her._

"Hello." I spoke.

She grabbed a wooden sword from the ground and held it out in front of her, hands shaking. It was another sign that something was wrong with her.

Another shock was when I realized that I could not see her name above her head.

"...You're _him..." _She paused, then added quietly, "What has happened to me? I must have...I must have gone insane..."

"You-You were able to converse with me orally." I was reduced to stuttering in amazement. She had been able to talk in actual words, not black text above her head. "Would you give me the honor of knowing your name?"

She went silent.

"You are a player, are you not?"  
She responded with a nod.

"Could you at least give me the honor of knowing your username?"  
"...Xineohp..." She replied, not meeting my gaze. The name sounded vaguely familiar, and in an instant, it came back to me.

"Interesting...If I am not mistaken, I believe that I have visited some of your worlds after seeing you play on that server."

"...You were interested in my worlds?"

"You are not the same as the other players. You think about the mobs around you. I have seen the graves you have made for the pets that you have had and the livestock from your farms. You plant trees to replace the ones that you cut down. I have not seen players do that before, at least to the extent that you do. Most do it to gain resources, but I have noticed that some of the trees you replanted recently are types you no longer use to add onto your home."

She lowered her wooden sword. "...Aren't you the glitch that kills innocent players?...You shouldn't be interested in someone like me."

"I am a god of Minecraftia." I started. "If I must kill a player's avatar in order to protect my land, then I will. If I must destroy someone's home, I will. I am willing to do a large variety of tasks in order to protect the ones my ancestors created many eons ago. They have become my charges now, and I am their guardian angel, in a way."

She was silent for a minute, resting her sword against the wall to the room. "...I could never do anything like that...I don't like fighting..."

"I do not understand. The players who come here usually enjoy fighting. It is one of the reasons they started playing, I believe. It may also be that they can build. I am not quite sure myself."

"...My best friend had gotten Minecraft when it first came out...Then he got me into it as well..."

"You speak as if he is no longer alive."

She clenched her fists. "...He died a little more than a year ago...His death was all my fault..."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I've come up with a schedule for updates-For the most part, they happen on the weekends. But there is always a chance that I will update during the week! Anyhow, since this is chapter ten, I decided to make it a special chapter. This has nothing to do Phoenix, Quartz, Zalio, Stesa, and the rest of the story...Or does it? Also, I am finished accepting OCs as major characters! You can still send me one, but if they won't be a part of the Mobs of the World. That's the official name of Hero's special forces, created by DannyjamesJannydames. Remember, readers get glasses of milk while reviewers get redstone and a virtual cookie! **

**I just checked my views on this story for the first time, and to my surprise it was more than five hundred! I can't believe that so many people were interested in my story! Cool! Now I'm smiling like crazy! Thank you so much for reading! You all just made my day! : )**

**By the way, I don't own MInecraft. I hope you enjoy chapter ten!**

**Chapter 10:**

**A Hero's Past**

Hero's PoV:

Along time ago, long before my I started my fight against the players, and long before I met Notch, there had been more than one god.

My parents-Himea, goddess of the birds, and Nilo, god of the sea-had told me that once the gods were as plentiful as the mobs that walked throughout the Overworld. The gods were even once considered to be mobs, until news of our immortality and strange mystical powers spread. That was when we began to be worshiped. Though many considered us to be saviors, others wanted to destroy us because they deemed us to be harbingers of devastation.

But back when I was just over a hundred years old, I did not understand the discontent aimed at the gods. I had to learn that fact the hard way.

* * *

I remember the day in clear detail. It had been a warm spring day, with sunshine reaching every nook and cranny of the world of Minecraftia.

I was excited at the prospect of finally being able to head down to the rest of the Overworld from the gods' home in the sky-It was called Ether, and every single god resided there. It would not just be me going down. There was four others accompanying me.

The one I knew the best was my twin sister, Oracle. She was the goddess of flames. Then there was my closest friend who I had known since the year after I was born (which is considered incredibly young in godly terms), Télos. Télos was the god of gold. We were also going down with my sister's friends Robra, goddess of the trees, and Misa, goddess of the moon.

We had taken on the forms of different creatures-Misa a white pegasus, Robra a feminized and smaller version of an iron golem, Télos an enderman, my sister a blaze, and I a villager.

"I can't wait until I'm old enough to have a chosen one!" Télos said as he stretched back.

"I believe that it would be very difficult to choose only one mob to become my chosen one." I replied, my green eyes glancing across the desert dunes.

"Of course you would think that, Hero!" Télos laughed.

"I do not understand."

"You're the god of light..." Misa began quietly, her hooves trotting against the sandstone path. "And your name is also Hero..You're supposed to be the fair and equal one out of us..."

"Light is only something that makes objects visible."

"It is the concept, brother." My sister explained. "It is about what light symbolizes, not about what it truly is."

I nodded. "I see."

"Hey look guys!" Robra suddenly exclaimed. "There's a village up ahead! Last one there is a rotten enderdragon egg!"

"I do not think it is wise to go into the village as you four are-" But none of them listened to me as they raced off. As I rushed to catch up to them, I knew that I would be the only sensible one out of the five of us.

* * *

"Looks like Hero is the rotten enderdragon egg." Télos commented, wiping his brow with a long black arm. Next to him Misa drew in long breaths of air, and Robra was bragging about how she had gotten there first to Oracle.

I realized something was wrong by the way the villagers were acting. The majority of them whispered to each other behind their tanned hands, and the others simply ignored us.

I strained my ears to hear what the villagers were saying.

"It's the gods again..."

"The last time they came down the harvest was ruined!"

"My mother told me that eat villagers for breakfast."

"I heard that there true forms are terrifying beasts that kill you the minute you glance upon them!"

I saw a young villager peering out from behind a fence post. I leaned down and extending a hand. "Hello there. My name is Hero. Would you give me the honor of knowing your name?"

She scooted away from me. "I do not bite."

"You don't?" Robra said playfully, punching me in the shoulder. "I thought I saw you chowing down on a pig the other day, eating it raw-"  
"Robra, now is not the time for your jokes. This little villager is scared already." I turned back to face the small villager and was instead confronted by an older villager. The little girl hid behind his legs.

"Stay away from my daughter." He said, his voice laced with hate.

"I was not going to harm her." I replied, raising my hands. "I only wished to talk to her. She seems like a very intelligent-"

"We don't take kindly to your kind here." Another villager, who I assumed to be the village's priest from the robes he wore, spoke as he came through the crowd.

"We do not mean to disrupt your village." My sister said.

"Yeah! We just came to learn, that's all! Take a chill pill-"

"Télos." I started. "Calm yourself. We do not want to cause a disturbance."

"I think that we've already did that..." Misa whispered fearfully. "Villagers just came out of the blacksmiths...They're armed with swords...and bows...and arrows..."

"Gods can't die." Robra pointed out. "We shouldn't be afraid. If anything, they should-"

"If the elders heard you speaking like that-" I was interrupted by Télos.

"The elders are a bunch of old farts who haven't even visited the rest of the Overworld. They just stayed holed up in the sacred temples."

"_Télos." _My sister reprimanded. "You should not speak of the elders like that. They provide us with the knowledge of centuries past-"

An arrow whizzed past my head. "I believe that we should make a retreat."

"Agreed." The other four spoke in unison, and we rushed away from the village. It would be fifty years before we would go back down. And after the other gods perished was when I would finally go back to that village.

That was my first contact with the rest of the Overworld.


	11. Chapter 11

** A/N Hello fanfiction! I decided to surprise you all with another chapter (Albeit a short one...sorry, I just had to. The last sentence was the perfect place to end it.)-and a name change! Now this story has had its name changed twice...First it was Take Back What You Stole, then Take Back The Night. And now it's A Hero's Destiny. I also made some changes to the first chapter and the summary! I realized that this story's path had started to change because of two certain OCs...  
**

** Anyhow, if any of you readers are looking for some good Minecraft songs, I suggest looking up MineworksAnimations on YouTube. They have a lot of good parodies and original songs, like "Griefer (You're Such A Troll)", "You Know My Name", and "Beautiful World"-The last one really reminds me of Hero and now Phoenix when I listen to it...*coughs awkwardly* **

** Whelp, I don't own Minecraft. Now that the disclaimer is done, on with the story!**

**Chapter 11:**

**No Longer A Game**

Hero's PoV:

"You do not need to talk about his death if you do not want to." I said kindly, noticing that Xineohp was on the verge of tears. "I, more than anyone, understand how hard it is to lose someone close to you. I have lost many of the ones that I still keep close to my heart."

She gave a small, barely noticeable nod.

As she stayed silent, I began to collect her ores and pickax. When she noticed what I was doing, she joined me. "Thank you." She said as I handed her the various items that I had picked up.

"Would you give me the knowledge of how you are able to defy so many rules that I associate with players?"

"...What do you mean?" She questioned back, a confused expression appearing on her face.

"You are able to converse with me by speaking aloud, and not by black text appearing over your head. Another detail that I have noticed is how you are able to change your expressions, unlike the other players. How is that possible?"

She twirled a strand of her flame colored hair around her finger almost nervously. "...I think I've been brought into Minecraft..."

It took a minute for her answer to sink in. "So you are actually in Minecraftia...and not on your home planet, Earth?"

"...I think so."

I ran my fingers through my hair, a habit I had picked up recently. "That is troublesome."

She nodded.

I went through all of the possible solutions to her problem and came up with nothing. "As far as I know, you are the first player to have encountered your problem." The light bulb suddenly went off in my head as I glanced about the room. "I have an offer for you, Xineohp. Would you like to come to the my base? Seeing your current predicament, and remembering how you are kinder to this land than most, I believe that it will be a good temporary solution."

Once again, she nodded. "...I agree."

And with that, I grabbed Xineohp by the hand and teleported back to base.

* * *

We appeared in Claire's laboratory. "I feel like I'm going to be sick." Xineohp said, going a shade of green.

"That is strange. The others did not feel that when I teleported them here...Interesting..."

"Others-" She started to question, but then covered her mouth with her hand.

"The trash can is over by the door."

"Thanks." She said, rushing over. About thirty seconds later she stood back up, wiping her mouth with her arm. "...I think I'm better now."

"That is good." I replied just as Claire walked out from her laboratory.

Xineohp's golden eyes and Claire's green eyes met. The two silently stared at each other, each taking in the other's appearance. After a minute or so Claire turned to me.

"Hero, did you administer the potion without me?" She questioned.

"No." I replied with a shake of my head. "She is not a mob, nor ever was one. She is a player."

Claire's eyes widened, and she dragged me aside. "Hero, are you crazy?! The mobs have a hard enough time around your special forces, but bringing an actual player here-Where did you even find her?"

"I found her in a room. The room had traces of magic in it. I am not sure why, but the magic seems oddly familiar...But that is besides the point. Her name is Xineohp."

"That's the name of the player you told me about."

"Exactly."

"Why did you interfere with her game playing if she's Xineohp?"

"This is no longer a game to her."

"Do you mean that-"

"Yes." I confirmed Claire's suspicions. "The trace of magic we detected was from a god bringing Xineohp to Minecraftia."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hello, wonderful readers! This is SoulErrorArwitch-More commonly known as Soul! As you can tell from the exclamation points, I may or may not be on a sugar high! *runs around block a couple of times* **

**That's better. Now I can get to the actual story. Just have to do the disclaimer! *Hero walks in, Soul waves crazily* Hi Hero!**

**Hero-Hello, SoulErrorArwitch. *gives a short wave***

**Soul-Thanks for the disclaimer...Honestly, the only good people are you and characters from other dimensions. *Sighs* So, all you readers, please let me borrow your character to do the disclaimer! I would greatly appreciate it!**

**Hero-May I continue?**

**Soul-Yup.**

**Hero-SoulErrorArwitch does not own Minecraft. Minecraft belongs to Microsoft, and the YouTubers mentioned at any point in this story belong to themselves.**

**Soul-*nods* Exactly. Thanks again, Hero!**

**Hero-*rushes off***

**Soul-Whelp, before we start, I just have two things that I want to say. The first is about a story I've been thinking about. I got the idea from coldstone4815's Miles and Inches story. There's been some ideas I've had-ones that would be perfect one-shots-that I can't really think of how to put in. Do you think I should write another story containing one-shots for this? The second is thank you so much for sticking with this story so far! It makes me smile whenever I see that I have a new review, or even just how many times my story has been viewed. It's something that really makes my day! So thanks!**

**Chapter 12:**

**Trace of Magic**

Hero's PoV:

Claire was silent, her mind processing the information that I had just given her. "Do you think that she's a chosen one, then?" She questioned as she pushed her brown glasses back up with her left pointer finger.

"A chosen one...I did not think of that. This complicates matters even more, since chosen ones are only born when battle is coming near..." I mused aloud. _It could be because of the threat of the players..._

"Another Great War?" Claire asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Ether forbid that." I replied, my mind flashing back painfully to the moments when I lost the ones closest to me. Télos. My parents. Oracle. Misa. The list went on and on. Unconsciously, I pulled out the silver amulet that was normally hidden underneath my shirt and fingered it with care. "If that happens once more, the land would be ravaged by war. A war that would make the battle between us and the players seem like child's play."

Claire's green eyes traveled over to the amulet, and without a word spoken between the two of us, she knew to end the conversation. She turned away from me, facing Xineohp as I returned the amulet to where it usually was.

Stretching out her hand, Claire said, "I'm sorry for our rude first meeting, Xineohp. My name is Claire. Nice to meet you." A warm smile graced Claire's young features. With a quick moment's hesitation, Xineohp shook her hand.

"...It's nice to meet you too." Xineohp replied, an almost shy smile appearing on her tan face. She seemed to ponder asking a question, and in the end, she decided to do so. "Are you a witch?"

Claire nodded. "Yes, I am."

"...You don't really look like one...I just guessed..."

"I'm really just a simple scientist. I've been called a witch, though." Her eyes clouded over at the memories. "But that's in the past. What I do now is help Hero with potion making and research."

"I always wanted to be a scientist." Xineohp said.

"Then why don't I show my special laboratory?"

But before they could do so, we all heard a rhythmic knocking that the players associated with zombies coming from the door.

I managed to reach the door before Claire did, and opened it to see the members of my special forces standing in front of it. Zalio's beanie was hanging slightly off his head-a normal occurrence, while Stesa had her quiver stuffed with quivers that seemed to have been put in there in a rush. Several strands of Quartz's hair stuck out of her ponytails as the three tried to all see me at once.

"We were showing Quartz the base-"

"They had barely started-"

"A spider came running down the hallway, yelling that Claire said that you said that you were going to teleport to some place-"

"And that there was magic-"

"Like a god's-"

"And that Claire said you would send her a telepathic message if you got into trouble-"

"So we rushed to grab our belongings and weapons-"

"And ended up here because Quartz thought that Claire would know what to do."

"I see." I replied simply. "I am glad that you were able to receive my message. I did teleport to that place-it was a mine-but there is nothing to worry about...Except for this base's newest occupant."

"Who are they? Another member of the special forces?" Stesa questioned, having calmed down once learning more on what had happened.

"She is more of a pacifist. It would not be wise to force her to fight, especially since she might be the chosen one of another god. It is not wise to meddle in other gods' affairs."

"A chosen one?!" The three exclaimed.

"Yes. A chosen one. She is not a mob though...Her situation is quite unique. You see, the god chose a player."

Zalio and Quartz's faces fell, but Stesa instead went into a fit of rage. "A player in the same building as the mobs?! I can't live in the same building as her, much less work with her!"

"She is not the same, Stesa. I have been watching this player for awhile, and she is better than the rest of the players. She might even be better than a fair share of the mobs." But my words were lost on her as she stormed off, not even giving me a backwards glance.

I turned to Zalio and Quartz. "Would you two like to have the honor of meeting Xineohp. I believe that she is in the need of mobs around her age-A god and a villager in her late twenties are not the best choice."

The two nodded and silently followed me in. The minute we entered, Xineohp and Claire stopped their conversation.

"These are Quartz and Zalio, two of the three members of my special forces." I introduced them, gesturing at the two behind me. "I hope that you will enjoy their company."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Welcome back to the world of Minecraftia! Before I began with this tale, I have several announcements. **

**The first is about the story itself. I've gone back and changed a couple things, like point of views. Hero is the only person-er, mob, I guess-that uses first person. The others use third person. Oh, and Quartz' personality has changed too! So you probably should reread it...  
**

**The second announcement is really a series of questions, I guess. I've been curious about this for a while. What drew you to my story? What do you like about it? What don't you like? What do I need to work on? And what do you look for in a good Minecraft story?  
**

**My third announcement is about something I'm going to do at the bottom of each chapter. It's something I picked up from another fanfiction writer. I'm going to have a question and answer session for the characters! Ask a question in a PM or review, and they will reply! It looked fun, and looked like a challenge to figure out what they would reply with, so I thought that I would try it! You can ask anyone-You could even ask me, your humble storyteller! **

**Well, I don't own Minecraft, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 13:  
End  
**

Phoenix's PoV:

Phoenix watched as the small girl and older boy looked her over with a growing sense of discomfort. When she was just with one person, it was hard enough to talk. But with multiple people it seemed almost impossible.

Then there was the fact that she was in Minecraft. And that the good guy was none other than Herobrine himself. Phoenix liked it like that, in a way. The players had been cruel to her-The entire world of Earth had seemed to be cruel to her. Even fate was cruel to her for taking away her father, and then her best friend. They were the only two people that she could speak to. They were the only two people that heard her voice. They were the only two people who knew what she was really like.

She unconsciously shuffled her bare feet against the cold iron beneath, then glanced at Claire. Claire gave a reassuring smile. Taking a deep breath, Phoenix said quietly, "...My name is Xineohp."

The older boy gave a yawn, and she noticed that he had green skin. "You're the chosen? It's nice to meet you."

The small girl gave a nod in agreement. "...Did you just meet Hero too?"

Phoenix found herself smiling at how the girl spoke-The two sounded extremely alike. Both seemed unsure of what to say, while everyone else seemed to be able to talk with ease. It was a gift that Phoenix greatly desired, and a gift she suddenly found herself able to have when she tried to talking to a fellow kindred spirit. "Yes, I did." She said. "How did you meet him?"

The girl, Quartz, smiled upon the same realization that had just struck Phoenix. But then a dark look passed on her face-A look of sadness and loss. "Father was killed by a member of Sky Army...Hero was making a grave for him."

"Sky Army?" Phoenix questioned. "Isn't that the name of the fans of Skydoesminecraft?"

Hero spoke the answer to her question. "I did not know that he had fans, though that seems very believable. We think of them more as followers in Minecraftia."

"But Sky Army members would only kill squids-" That was when the resemblance between Quartz and a squid hit Phoenix. "Were you originally a squid, Quartz?"  
She nodded. "I was. I joined Hero's special forces because I thought that it was the right thing to do...But I had to become like a player."

"I did too." The boy, Zalio said. "I was originally a zombie, and Stesa, who's in a bit of a mood right now-She's actually pretty nice, especially to the baby mobs. Don't tell her that I said that.-was a skeleton. We're the three members of Hero's special forces."

Phoenix gave a small nod, her mind running through what had happened to Quartz's father. Her face paled and she felt sick to her stomach at the thought of killing an innocent squid. That was the reason she stayed away from his channel-Killing squids for no reason at all was just pointless and cruel. It made her want to barf like she had when Hero had teleported her to the base.

"Are you alright, Xineohp?" Hero questioned, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"...I think so."

?'s PoV **(A/N I didn't forget about our good old player killer!)**

The pigmen of the nether all exchanged glances as he walked past. It was a normal sight to see the large wither skeleton heading down the path that was extremely close to their Mistress' fortress, but they always felt slightly uneasy. She was still recuperating, after all. If she got harmed-Well, they didn't want to think of that. So they all kept their eyes and ears open as he headed past.

The wither skeleton, on the other hand, was oblivious to their stares. In a sudden fit of anger, he dragged his sword across the netherrack, causing the pigmen to jump in surprise.

He was angry. Angrier than usual, which was an accomplishment. It was also strange, considering the fact that he had murdered more players than usual.

But he still hadn't avenged his adoptive family's death. He had been so close-He could practically imagine the feeling of cutting through that player once and for all-but they had logged out in a flurry of white particles.

_You were unable to kill him. You should be better than that, Aleks. _As the thoughts of another being went through his mind, his eye cavities were filled with a dark purple light.

Usually, Aleks was able to stand the voice. Toady he had enough. "Shut it, End." He growled, once again slamming his sword down. "I don't need your comments."

_Someone's feisty today. _End said.

Aleks once again growled. "I don't need your criticism."

_Oh, yes you do, Aleks. Compared to me, you have no experience at all with fighting._

"You fought in the Great War."

_And I almost won...But then she killed me._

"You came back to life."

_But now I bid my time in the End...It is good to see that my tales are not wasted on you, Aleks._

"It's the only way that I can get you to be quiet and not take over when I'm killing. That's the only reason why." Aleks said, not wanting his mental companion to think that he appreciated his stories.

_I cannot wait for you to meet him..._End said.

"I could care less about Herobrine. He's just as weak and as useless as the players." Aleks replied with his signature glare trained at the ground.

_If you have forgotten, Aleks, you were once a player who died in the Nether._

"I know!" Aleks yelled, rage filling him.

_Did I hit a nerve again?_

"If I hear you reminding me of that again, I'll..."

_You'll do what? You don't know where I truly am, nor do you know my name. You cannot harm me, Aleks. _Aleks went silent, glowering at any mob he passed. _But now on the topic of dear old Hero. __He is stronger than you think, Aleks. He is the god of light, while I am the god of destruction. We will fight someday. I know that for a fact. And when we do, I will take control of the land he holds dear, and kill every single mob that he holds close to his heart._


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Hello, readers! I'm glad that you decided to visit this story again! I really do appreciate it when you guys read this story. I start smiling like crazy when I see how many views I've got...Which is more than 800 as of right now. Numbers like that really impress me!**

**WARNING: There is swearing in this chapter. The word is replaced with asterisks.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, and I decided to visit the End so I could get "End" to do the disclaimer for me...Wish me luck. I may not make it out alive. *shivers***

**Soul-...I think that he's hiding behind a pillar-**

**End-Hello, SoulErrorArwitch.**

**Soul-*jumps in surprise* You scared the bejeezus out of me!  
End-*smirks evilly* Are those little butterflies in your stomach right now, SoulErrorArwitch? **

**Soul-Just do the disclaimer...I want to leave this place as fast as I can. Those endermen are giving me the creeps!  
End-I like the endermen here...They make the perfect minions.**

**Soul-End, just do the disclaimer.**

**End-Someone finally has gotten a backbone. *turns to reader* SoulErrorArwitch does not own Minecraft. It belongs to Microsoft.**

**Soul-*jumps through portal* I'm definitely not doing that again!**

**Chapter 14:**

**Visiting the Past**

Stesa's PoV:

_Soft bits of white fell through the air and landed in her trembling hands, breaking apart upon contact._

Stesa shot an arrow at the target in the training room, and to her anger she saw that she had missed getting a bullseye. Her fingers swiftly pulled out one of her iron tipped arrows from her quiver. She instinctively rested it across her bow.

_It was warm. The heat hit the former player in the face. The warmth was so comforting against the cold..._

Wind bitten fingers drew back the bow, and taking a deep breath to calm herself, she aimed it at the target. Her mind focused on the single red circle.

_Red tinted the landscape. Red in the snow, red engulfing the house-It seemed like a sunset over gentle waters. But it was far from being that peaceful._

Letting her natural archery skills take over, Stesa fired the arrow. It lodged itself in the target's center with a satisfying thwack.

_A mix between a scream and crying escaped her as she watched the red and orange crackling tendrils lick the air. She had to be having a nightmare. She just had to be. Ream couldn't be dead. Sep couldn't be dead. Trinora couldn't be dead. They just couldn't be. She had to be dreaming!_

She felt betrayed. How could Hero bring a player to her sanctuary when he knew that players were the reason he had found Stesa alone? How could he misuse the trust that she had placed in him?

Hero's PoV:

"Are you alright, Xineohp?"

"...I think so." She went silent for a minute, her mind wandering. "...It's just I can't stand people acting like that...Killing without a reason." She clenched her fists. "Death...I don't like death. I've lost my father and best friend...So how can people think of others' lives to be so worthless?"

I caught Zalio looking at me. "What is it, Zalio?"

With his signature yawn, he said, "She's not really like other players."

I gave a nod. "That is the reason that Claire and I believe that she was chosen by a god."

"...I was chosen by a god?" Xineohp questioned, shock in her eyes.

"That is at least what Claire and I think. When the threat of battle is near, a god will choose a chosen one. I am not sure who your god is, though. Up until you appeared, I believed that I was the last god of Minecraftia." I explained, but she opened her mouth to ask another question.

"If I'm the chosen one of a god, then who is yours? Who did you choose?"

The minute that she asked her question, I found myself gaining the curious stares of Zalio, Quartz, and Claire. "I do believe I have a chosen one...Or more specifically, three of them. Two are right here in this very room."

Quartz's eyes widened. "Your special forces..."

"Exactly. Although I believe that you three did the choosing, not I. I simply offered you the chance. You are the ones who chose to take my hand."

Aleks' PoV: (**A/N It feels so good to have his name finally revealed!)**

Aleks never slept. Well, at least, he didn't usually. He was barely able to because of his insomnia. And when he didn't have to worry about that, there was the dreams that he had gotten since he had found that blasted enchanted iron sword.

"Hello, Aleks." End gave that evil smile of his when he saw that the former player had appeared in his dream-form, as End called it. In his dream visits to the End, Aleks had found that his body was just a spectral copy of his actual self.  
Aleks glared at End. "Can you just let me rest peacefully?" He growled angrily.

The god once again smirked. "You are still resting, when you visit me here. And remember-" He suddenly appeared next to Aleks' dream-form, and Aleks felt the darkness radiating off of the god. "You know that you need me to avenge their deaths. It is part of the promise we made when you found that sword." End's black dragon-like wings brushed up against the wither skeleton.

"It doesn't mean you have to spend every **** moment of my free time annoying me!" Aleks snapped.

"Temper temper, Aleks. Even I don't like hearing you swear." He waved a black scaly finger in front of the wither skeleton's face, which, Aleks then hit away. "Ooh. If you weren't my chosen one, Aleks, I would have just killed you for that."

"Just let me sleep, End." Aleks managed to get out through clenched teeth.

"No can do, Aleks. At least, not until you hear what I need you to do for me. You remember that 'Mistress' that all the mobs of the Nether worship?"

"Of course I do."

"Well, I need you to kill her chosen. She's a player-" Aleks suddenly became interested in what his god was saying. "who has been found by Herobrine. If you kill her, that puts the Mistress out of the way. I will also gain Herobrine's hatred, which is very hard to do. But do not harm his special forces...I am going to torture those three on my own."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N This story has reached more than a thousand views. That's just such a big number...I can't believe how lucky I am to have such interested readers! I'm dying as I type this! I feel so so so so so so happy right now! You guys all just made my day! Thank you so much for reading this! I don't own Minecraft, and on with the story!  
**

**Chapter 15:**

**The Battle Begins**

Aleks' PoV:

The wither skeleton awoke to the sight glowstone dangling high above him. As he stood up, he noticed the strange lack of End's presence. Glancing down at the sword in which connected End and Aleks, he flicked the ender eye in its hilt once. There was no response. He flicked it again with the same effect.

Aleks knew that he had no reason to be upset. The chance to be truly alone was impossible to achieve, or extremely rare. But there was something strange about not having the god talking to him. End hadn't given a reason, so Aleks could only guess that it had to do with Herobrine.

The wither skeleton shot a glare as he noticed that he had gained the attention of the pigmen. _A bunch of idiotic weaklings. _Aleks thought, dragging his sword across the netherrack underneath his feet. _They can't do anything useful. Why their special "Mistress" is so interested in keeping them is a mystery to me. She's a weakling too...I haven't seen a hair or hide of her anywhere._

He kept on walking until he reached the nether portal. He took a step through it, leaving the hot and humid Nether behind. He took in a breath of the fresh night air before heading to the coordinates that he had been given.

He hadn't expected to see what he did when he got here.

Hero's PoV:

Without warning, a creeper burst into the room, blood dripping from a deep chest wound. I immediately rushed over to him. "What is wrong?" I questioned as he tried to maintain his balance. "What has happened to give you such an injury?"

"Outside, enjoying the night-" He coughed up blood onto my cyan shirt. "Came in a horde."

"How many of them were there? Were they players?" As I questioned him, Claire rushed to find a potion of healing to give him.

"No. Tall and dark. Impossible to beat...Sealed entrances, won't hold..." The creeper passed out from blood loss as Claire finally found the bottle filled with the healing potion. She uncapped it, and start to put it to his mouth.

I put my hand on hers with a shake of my head. "He is dead, Claire. **(I had the strongest urge to put, "He's dead Jim.") **Save that potion for the living. We have a limited supply." I stood up. "I am going to fight his killers."

"I'm coming, Hero."

"...Me too."

"...Would you mind if a player helped you? I'm not sure what I can do...But I want to help too."

I turned back to the three of them. Each one of them had a look of strong determination in their eyes. Each seemed ready to fight. "Alright. We have to hurry."  
Zalio pulled his diamond sword out, fully awake. "I'm ready. Let's fight."

We ran through the entrance to the base into the night air beyond, and the minute we did so, we saw the dead bodies of multiple mobs. My eyes traveled to their killers.

It was an army of endermen. "No..." I managed to get out. "It cannot be. The last time that there was a gathering of this size was during the Great War..."

"...What do you mean?" Xineohp questioned. "What's the Great War?"

"It is the battle in which almost every single god perished. It was a rebellion started by Robra, god of the trees. But through the battle her inner darkness showed who she was meant to be-Robra, god of destruction and the End. She sent armies of endermen to fight the mobs that followed the elders and other gods. It was pure slaughter...And then her followers grew in size. In the end, I was the one who killed her..."

"But she was a god-"

"Gods can die if they're killed by another god." Quartz replied quietly.

"Hero, what's going on?" Zalio asked. "No one can revive the dead.

"I do not know what is going on. All that I know is that we have to defeat that entire army. If we do not, then they will kill all of our loved ones in the base."

"Like Claire?"

"Like Claire, Quartz." My diamond sword, Iroas, appeared in my hand. "It is time to begin our battle."

And with that, the blood bath began.

**Well, here's the promised question and answers! These questions all from FlufferNutter Sandwich!**

**Q: Hero-What is it like controlling an entire army? Not just your chosen ones but EVERYONE who follows you?**

**Hero-I believe that you may have misinterpreted my relationship with everyone at the base. I merely am their leader. It is a stretch to say that I control them. I connect with them. I hear their story, and offer them the chance to fight against the players. It is their choice. I carry their burdens, but I could not call myself the god of the Overworld if I did not listen to my people.**

**Q: Phoenix-Can you control fire? What's it like being IN Minecraft?  
Phoenix-...I don't think that I can control fire. But I haven't really been in Minecraft that long...It's nice being in here. So far I feel like I was meant to live here!  
**

**Q: End-Is your ultimate goal death? What's your plan here?  
End-My plan shall remain a secret until a later time. But it does have to involve a certain god of light. *smiles evilly* Even I am not quite sure what I am trying to achieve.**

**Q: Zalio/DanTDM's shell (Don't tell him who he is...He doesn't know yet!)-What are your favorite dreams?**

**Zalio/DanTDM's shell-*yawns* I think that my favorite dream is when I was in this iron building. There is a dog...I'm not sure why, but he's a skeleton...And then there is this villager. I don't really remember what he says. I remember a minecart made out of diamonds in a secret underground room...I like the one about the ninjas too.**

**Q: Quartz-How are the legs working?**

**Quartz-...How do you find it easy to walk on them?...I think I've learned how to walk with the help of Claire, but I keep finding myself missing my tentacles.**

**Q: Soul-How did you meet Hero and end up writing this story?  
Soul-Yeah, I got a question! *does a victory dance* Well, I play the Playstation version of Minecraft, and I was playing by myself on a world I had spawned-I was exploring a jungle temple. And then he just appeared. I must have set off an ancient trigger or something. He started talking to me in the corner of the screen, and the best that I could do was answer him with writing down messages on signs. I thought I was imagining him, but a couple of days later I started to have dreams of Minecraftia! I visit Minecraftia a lot in my dream-form, and being the author I am, I pestered Hero to tell me his story. And that's how we met each other...Maybe I'll do a one-shot on this sometime...**

**Well, thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Hello readers! Thank you for choosing to read this story! This chapter is on the longer side today, but I didn't really want to split it into two short chapters. Oh, just as a side note, if you're wondering how Hero and co. are able to see even though it's nighttime, I have an explanation. Hero, Zalio, and Stesa have natural night vision, while Quartz and Phoenix drank a long lasting night vision potion before fighting.**

**Well, I don't own Minecraft. I only own my characters and this storyline. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16:**

**Powers Unlocked**

Hero's PoV:

I ran straight into the army's ranks, my hand that I was holding Iroas in extended. The endermen seemed unfazed by my appearance. The first one that I attacked was wearing a full set of enchanted iron armor and sword-A quick survey of the rest of the battalion informed me that all of the army was outfitted in that style.

Our swords clashed, the sound of the confrontation signaling that the army was to start their advance once again. From behind me I heard the sounds of fighting, but as I let my natural animalistic instincts take over, the noises faded away. My brain centered my focus on a small eight foot radius around me.

The enderman swung his large iron sword at my head. A swift duck down prevented me from getting decapitated. Taking advantage of my current situation, I aimed at the unguarded area in front of me. He screeched in pain as Iroas went through his legs' skin and muscle, and into his bones. I quickly moved back, returning to my normal height. With one effortless strike, Iroas was plunged into my distracted opponent's heart.

The rest of the army became wary of me when I had killed an eighth of the troops.

Phoenix's PoV:

She knew that she hadn't been thinking straight when she had said that she wanted to help. Her hands weren't supposed to be stained with the black and thick liquid that the endermen called their blood. They were supposed to save and care, not destroy and end lives.

Black blood splashed into her face as she swung her stone sword at the enderman in front of her. Her legs were shaking as she attempted to block a downward slash from one of the tall creatures. As she continued to try to fight, she found herself getting farther and farther away from Zalio and Quartz. She didn't even know where Hero was-The only sign of his whereabouts would be a screech of pain coming from an endermen in the middle of the army.

It happened without warning. Her sword broke into shards, leaving her defenseless as a female enderman advanced towards her. She was going to die. Die because she had been impulsive, die because she had tried to kill others. She was going to join her father and Alexander in the afterlife. If that wasn't karma then she didn't know what it was.

The enderman prepared to kill the helpless player, raising her iron sword above her head. Then, suddenly, Phoenix heard a shout. "Move out of the way!"

She instinctively did what she had heard the girl yell. Phoenix was lucky to have such quick reflexes. If she hadn't had them, she would have been impaled by the enchanted iron sword as the enderman fell over dead with an arrow in her back.

Phoenix's gaze traveled to where she thought that the arrow had come from-a tree conveniently located in the middle of the battlefield. Balancing on one of the thicker branches was a girl with short white hair and a pair of piercing gray eyes. In her pale hands she held a bow, and from it she fired arrow upon arrow at the endermen.

From the way that the girl was firing the arrows, Phoenix could tell that she was an expert at archery. But something didn't seem quite human about the girl...Phoenix couldn't put her finger on it.

There was also the fact that Phoenix had no clue who the girl was. As Phoenix continued to attempt to dodge the next enderman's attacks, the light bulb went off.

The girl had to be Stesa, the only member of Hero's special forces that she had not met yet. She had figured out that the reason Stesa had been in a mood was because of her arrival-She knew that players were the enemy of Hero's forces. So why was the former skeleton helping her now?

Another enderman came at her, and like before, Stesa shot an arrow into the enderman's back. They locked eyes for a quick second before focusing back on their separate battles.

She knew that she needed a weapon. She couldn't keep relying on Stesa every single time that she was attacked. But her inventory was empty of anything that could be used as a weapon-Even a wooden hoe would be better than her bare hands.

Then suddenly, heat started to build up inside of Phoenix. It started deep in her chest, spreading throughout her body. As an enderman started to prepare to attack her, something shot out from her hand, illuminating the battlefield.

As she watched the mob fall to the ground, charred beyond recognition, Phoenix realized that she had shot _fire _out of her hands. Too caught up in the battle to fully comprehend what had happened, she repeated the attack on other endermen.

Quartz' PoV:

She was scared, though she hated to admit. She wanted to make her father proud, wanted to do what was right. And she wanted to show Hero that she could be strong too. Maybe she wanted to impress him. She wasn't quite sure what her reasoning was, but she felt that she had to fight.

There _might_ have been a small problem. They only time that she had really fought was during the Hunger Games, and in the end Hero saved her.

Holding out a small iron sword, Quartz continued to duck and attempt to attack the gigantic enderman before her. She had been trying to defeat this same enderman for practically the entire battle, but she was getting nowhere with her attacks.

She was lucky that she was so short. If she hadn't been, the enderman would have easily killed her. She also had her speed on her side, and she continued to dodge several attacks that her opponent made.

But then she had to guard with her sword when she had been just a little bit too slow. The enderman, who had stronger muscles than the former squid had, easily knocked the sword out of Quartz' hands.

She watched with terror in her eyes as it hit the ground several feet away from her. She rushed over to grab it, but the enderman kicked it away from her with an evil smirk.

As she looked up into his purple eyes with fear, she saw that something wasn't quite right about him. They didn't look exactly like other endermens' did. They glowed a bright purple, and there was specks of black spread throughout.

She wanted to cry for help, wanted to yell for someone to rescue her, but she was frozen in fear.

"I think that you'll be first." The enderman spoke in a voice that was unnatural for the mob to speak in. The voice seemed powerful, and seemed to be unlike any mob that she had every heard speak before. Another evil smirk was plastered onto his face. "I'll torture you first, then the zombie boy and skeleton girl."

When Quartz realized that the enderman was no longer just thinking of harming her, she suddenly found the strength to move again. She couldn't let him harm her newest friends, even if she had barely been with them. She had to protect them. But what could she do? The small iron sword was underneath the enderman's foot. There was no way that she would be able to get her weapon back without being killed.

Without warning, she felt a tingling sensation. It started around her heart, spreading throughout her body. When it reached her finger, it took on the form of a small ball of light. She stared down at it in shock-Wasn't Hero the god of light? So why was she suddenly able to use his power?

She was unable to answer her own question, and as the tingling sensation grew larger and more powerful, she knew what she had to do.

She held up her hand, and imagined a beam piercing the enderman's heart. Her new found magic did exactly that, and as the life started to drain out of her opponent, an spectral figure came out of the enderman's body.

It was the scariest thing that Quartz had ever seen. Her legs shook, and she felt shivers race up her spine as she withheld a scream.

It was gone about a second later, and Quartz stood frozen in horror next to the dead enderman's body.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Hi fanfiction! I decided to surprise all of you wonderful readers with another chapter today. I still am in need of questions to ask the characters! Send in any question you have, and I'll put it in as long as it's appropriate. Just as a warning, this chapter has a lot death involved, but I think you guessed that from the last chapter. I don't own Minecraft, and enjoy another chapter of A Hero's Destiny!  
**

**Chapter 17:**

**Feral**

Hero's PoV:

The enemy was decimated, but I could sense that my forces and Xineohp were growing weaker. _Hopefully we will be able to defeat this army before my special forces and Xineohp are unable to fight. _I thought.

As I darted throughout the battlefield, I noticed that an enderman was about to kill Quartz. Quartz did not even notice the tall female mob as she stared down at a dead enderman with horror in her eyes. Before she could land a blow on Quartz, I appeared next to the enderman and swung at her legs. She managed to somehow dodge my blow, but I then swung at the startled mob's head.

She fell over dead and decapitated.

Quartz suddenly noticed my presence. She lifted her head up, staring at me. "Hero..." She managed to get out. The former squid was trembling, and looked as if she was about to fall over.

"What is wrong, Quartz?" I questioned urgently as I fought another enderman. Was she hurt-

"Something...Something came out...Came out of the enderman...It was...It was terrifying..." She whispered, now on the verge of tears.

I killed another enderman before returning my attention to her. "You did not need to speak of it if it frightens you, Quartz." She gave a small nod in response.

"Hero!" Zalio yelled from the midst of about twenty enderman.

"What is the matter, Zalio-"

"The base! Look at the base!" He interrupted me. My gaze turned, and to my alarm I saw smoke coming up from recently destroyed parts of the base.

Suddenly, it all made sense to me. There had been a reason why the army had been diminishing at such a quick pace. It was because they had been teleporting, one by one, into the place that I called home.

I felt something build up inside of me. As I started to slaughter the enderman to create a path into the base, I had trouble putting a name onto my relearned emotion. But as I raced through the broken entrance, I remembered what the emotion was.

I was feeling anger. It had been so long since I had last felt it so strong, so long since I mercilessly killed and enjoyed seeing the blood of my enemies' on my hands. The last time that I had felt like that was during the Great War.

Screams echoed down the halls of the burning building. _The crime that these enderman and their mysterious leader have committed is almost as terrible as the one that Robra's followers did during the Great War._

I watched as an enderman killed a creeper in front of his crying children.

_ They should know not to anger me._

Iroas went straight into the enderman's heart, but the two children did not look at me with gratefulness. They looked at me with fear. I did not register what their looks meant as I continued to fight the endermen swarming the base.

_ When Oracle was killed, I plunged my hand through her killer's chest. __Her killer had taken my twin sister, my other half. I had never thought that we would be separated._

An enderman swung his sword at me. A second later it fell to the ground dead.

_ When Misa was killed, I went on a killing spree and killed every single follower of Robra's I could find. __None gained my mercy-Those were darker days in my past. But they all deserved it. Every last one of them._

Anger boiled inside of me even more than before as I saw a group of enderman killing the young mobs that were cowering before them.

_ And when Télos was killed, I was the one who deal__t__ the final blow to Robra. _

They fell over dead like the others had. And like before, the remaining children looked at me with fear in their eyes. Once again it did not register. I fought until I had reached the lab.

The door hung on a single hinge at the very top. I destroyed it with ease, the sight of an empty lab greeting my eyes. Glass shards littered the floor, and multiple potions dripped from what was once shelves. Smoke rose up from the broken burner, blanketing the room. The iron floor was covered in small pools of blood.

A feral growl escaped my lips as I realized that the endermen had either kidnapped or taken Claire. The growl evolved into a full blown yell as I realized how weak I had been. How I should have made more defenses, how I should have asked more people to join my special forces.

Then suddenly, I heard a whimper. It was a quick whimper, but I instantly recognized it to be from a young spider. I stopped my yelling and turned to its source. It had come from somewhere behind me. But I was not sure where.

"I'm scared!" A young zombie, no more than six, cried out. She was shushed quickly, but the damage had been done. I walked over to the iron door of Claire's special laboratory, tugging on the handle. It was locked from the other side, so I resorted to breaking down the door instead.

I walked slowly throughout the room, trying to once again pick up on the sound of the young mobs. As I neared the storage closet, I heard several young mobs scream.

I opened the door and was instantly attacked by a diamond sword to the head and a group of small mobs tackling my legs and feet.

Struggling to break free and pulling the sword out of my head, I let a small ball of light appear in the storage closet. Holding the sword was none other than Claire.

I sighed in relief. "Claire, you are alright."

Her gaze traveled down to the sword in her hand, which was covered by the golden liquid that gods like me called our blood. "Hero, I didn't realize that it was you-"  
"It is alright." I said, prying the young mobs off of my legs. "Have you been injured, Claire? Have any of the young mobs been hurt?"

"They're fine." She met my eyes, and shock appeared on her face. "Hero, why did you change your eyes?"

"What do you mean?" She held up her sword, and through the clean areas of it I saw a pair of glowing red eyes staring back at me. Suddenly, it clicked. I understood why the mobs had been so terrified of me. It was not just the eyes, but my clothes and body were covered in black and red blood. Even my hair was covered by it. "I did not mean to change my eye color."

"It must have happened because you were angry." Claire decided, ushering the children away from me. They looked up at me with horror, until my eyes returned to their normal soft white.

"Hero!" They all yelled, tackling my legs once more. With regret I leaned down.

"I am sorry, but I have more fighting to do. I will visit you all later."

The small spider questioned, "Promise?"

I gave a smile at him and the rest of the mobs. "Promise." My gaze turned to Claire, and she understood my silent message-Defend the young mobs. She gave a nod.

Mistress' PoV:

She sat quietly on her throne-like chair, almost in a trance. Two pigmen stood uneasily at the door, unsure of what they should do to rouse their Mistress. The two were new recruits. Neither knew the proper protocol, nor did they know what the Mistress would do if they chose the wrong decision.

Suddenly, the Mistress' eyes shot open, two fiery orbs piercing into the entrance to the main room. The god stood up, gesturing the two over. "I have not met either of you two before. Would you give me the honor of knowing your names?"

The two exchanged glances, and the slightly older of the two siblings spoke first. "I'm Glow, Mistress." He managed to get out.

The other stuttered as he spoke. "I-I'm S-Stone, Mis-Mistress."

"It is very nice to meet you both, Glow and Stone." The Mistress said. "We have only just met, but I have a very important task for you to complete for me."

"Wh-What is-is it, Mist-Mistress?"

"I need you two to go and tell the rest of the pigmen and other mobs to not attack the four traveling with the man with white eyes."

"What for, Mistress?" Glow questioned cautiously.

"One of the four traveling with that man is my chosen. Can I trust you with that responsibility?"

"Yes, Mistress!" The two yelled in unison before rushing off to do their newly appointed job.

"Thank you for your service." She added, but the two pigmen were already gone.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Hello, wonderful readers! Thank you for continuing to read this! Once again, I have a question for one of the characters from FlufferNutter Sandwich. If you have any questions for them, don't hesitate to send them in. I really appreciate it! On an entirely different subject, I've thought of some songs that remind me of this story. They're all on NightcoreReality's channel-Which has a lot of great music, by the way. FlufferNutter suggested that Centuries fits this story, which I totally agree with. I also think World So Cold and This Is War fit it too. If you can think of any other songs, I'd be interested in hearing your opinion. Just as a warning, Aleks once again swears. And like before, I used asterisks instead. Well, I don't own Minecraft. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 18:**

**Recognition**

Phoenix's PoV:

As Phoenix rushed to follow Hero, while at the same time trying to kill an enderman, she noticed the outline of a figure on the horizon.

The sun was rising behind them, making it too difficult for the player to notice any specific details. But even though she could just barely make out the form of the mysterious mob, she felt something. She slayed the enderman she was fighting before glancing back at the horizon. The figure was gone.

The nagging feeling continued to tug at her as she continued her attempt to catch up with the furious god of Minecraftia. Just as she reached the smoldering entrance, she suddenly realized what the feeling was.

Recognition.

Hero's PoV:

The rest of the battle passed in a blur, none of the battles too different or difficult to mention. The main problem during the battle had merely been the sheer size of the endermen army. Finally, we managed to kill off such a large majority of the endermen that the remaining members retreated.

My special forces-Stesa had joined us mid-battle.-, Xineohp, and I, scoured the base for the survivors. We gathered in Claire's special laboratory, the young mobs all looking around desperately for their parents. To my distress, I saw that there was only a quarter of the amount of mobs that had once resided in my base. The adult mobs all looked at me. I guessed that it was because they needed me to say what our ragtag group of mobs would do next.

But I realized how wrong my assumption was when a spider in the back of the room spoke up. "You said that you would protect us."

The room went silent. Not even the young mobs spoke as they stared up at me. Then quiet murmurs started to fill the room.

How was I supposed to deal with something like this? I had never before had to deal with the distrust of all of these mobs. Then suddenly, I felt Claire put her hand on my shoulder.

"Just try speaking Hero. Don't go silent...If you don't talk, you're just confirming what they believe. Prove them wrong." She whispered. "I know from experience..."

I gave a small nod of my head. "Thank you, Claire."

I cleared my throat, gaining the attention of the mobs. "Not a single one of you are wrong when you remember me promising to protect you all. I did promise that to each and every one of you when you chose to make this base your shelter...But though I did not mean to, I failed you all. And for that, I feel a greater regret than I have ever felt, even greater than what I felt after I became Minecraftia's last god. If you all want to leave me, I understand why you would do so. If you want to hate me, then I deserve your hate. But if you stay with me, you might find yourself once again in a situation like this. The choice is yours. Even if you choose not to stay, I will give you help when you need or desire it." I turned to my special forces, Claire, and Xineohp. "You can leave me now as well. It is your decision."

Claire gave a small smile. "Hero, I've been by your side for years. Do you think that I would leave you now?"

"I still haven't gotten my revenge on all of the players." Stesa added, walking over to where I was standing.

Zalio was the next to speak. "You're my friend, Hero. What type of mob would I be if I wasn't able to stay by your side in times like this.

"...I haven't been here that long..." Quartz started, keeping her eyes trained on the ground. "But I really like being with you...So I don't want to leave..."

"I want to help." Xineohp said with determination in her eyes. "I want to end this war here. Because even though I might be a player," The mobs gasped. "I don't want to harm. I don't want to see mobs dying because of other people from Earth...So will you let me stay?"

To my surprise, the young mobs started to struggle out of their parents' grips and over to where I was. All of them were saying that they didn't want to leave me as they latched onto my legs. Then some of the older mobs started to walk over, and before I knew it, every single mob was around me, saying that they would stay. I glanced back at Claire, who gave me a smile.

Once they had all gone quiet once again, I asked the question, "How many of you are able to build?"

Though there was not many of us, and though not many of us had building experience, we were able to partially rebuild part of the base. The creepers would search for iron that we could use, and when they found it, they would holler for skeletons to come. The skeletons would then take the iron to the ones in charge of rebuilding-the zombies. The spiders would use their silk as an adhesive to keep the base together.

My special forces, Claire, Xineohp, and I helped in whatever ways we could. The task took about two days, and by the time that we were done, the entire group was exhausted.

Just as I was about to check on my special forces, I saw an image flash before my eyes. Standing in the middle of lava ocean was a foreboding netherbrick castle with Nether mobs swarming around it. Standing on a balcony overlooking the ocean was a woman.

But just as soon as it appeared, it was gone. "Hero, are you alright?" Claire asked me. That was when I realized that I somehow knew the woman.

"We need to go to the Nether." I decided. "It is time that we finally meet the god that brought Xineohp here."

Aleks' PoV:

End was back at the worst possible time. Just when Aleks needed to be on his own so he could think, the god always seemed to start telepathically speaking with him. _You failed me._

Aleks growled as he walked back through the Nether portal. "It isn't my fault."

_It is. You could have easily killed the Mistress' chosen one, but you didn't. She was all alone, only surrounded by my army. _

"I couldn't kill her." Aleks replied quietly, his anger at his failure growing larger as the ancient deity continued to reprimand him.

_Why, Aleks? Was it because you recognized her-  
_"Shut the **** up, End!" Aleks yelled. "You knew, didn't you?! You knew that I would recognize that player, you ******!"

_Maybe I did. Despite that, you should have been able to kill her. You are no longer the player that you once were, Aleks. You no longer have ties with her. But then again, you aren't the same as most of the shells._

Aleks froze, the sword dropping out of his hand. "What do you mean?"

_Haven't you realized? You don't just have the memories of a player's skin. You also have the memories of the actual player. _

The wither skeleton clenched his hands tightly together. "I don't."

_Xineohp. _End simply said, and memories started to flash through the shell's mind. "My origins is the flame, and the minute my fire goes out, I am reborn once again." Aleks spoke without meaning to.

_Now, Aleks, what is the player's name? You know her username, but you also know her real name. _

Once again, memories flashed through the wither skeleton's mind. A player with dark skin sitting next to him in a strange red contraption, a strange circular shaped object in front of him. The girl pointed out the window, and as he turned to look, bright light filled his eyes before the sound of metal crashing. Then he saw darkness.

"Her name is Phoenix Aurum." Aleks realized. "How-How did I know that?! Answer me, End!"

But the god was silent.

**Alright, time for the question and answer session!  
**

**Q: Claire-Claire, how did you meet Hero and how is your relationship so good?  
Claire-It's not just people in your world that burned witches. But here in Minecraftia, that's a common practice among villagers even today. Hero had been traveling through Minecraftia like usual when he saw me about to be burned. He had scared the villagers away-I went unconscious before I could see who my savior was. I was the first member of his group-It may seem like the people at base have been around for a while, but it's actually a newer idea of his. When he saved me, I was only around the age of ten. We've traveled together for years, and I think I know him even better than he knows himself sometimes. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Hello, wonderful readers! The next chapter is going to be a special one, because it's the twentieth chapter. I have a favor to ask of you all. There's an amazing author out there, Zelda48, who writes awesome Minecraft stories involving Herobrine and Steve. Unfortunately, I'm the only one whose reviewed any of his stories. So my request is to check out some of his stories! He would really appreciate it. **

**On another note, it's official. I totally adore Glow and Stone, and the two are definitely going to be important characters. Once again I've accidentally created characters too similar to Edward and Alphonse Elric. *sigh* Well, I don't own Minecraft. Enjoy this really important chapter!**

**Chapter 19:**

**The Mistress**

Phoenix's PoV:

"We need to go to the Nether. It is time that we finally meet the god that brought Xineohp here." Phoenix heard Hero say. She turned to see the deity in question talking with Claire.

"...Why the Nether?" Phoenix questioned, gaining the attention of the god of light.

Hero took almost an entire minute to reply, something that seemed almost out of character for him to do. He didn't have the same thoughtful expression that he usually had on his face. He had gone almost into a trance, she decided. "I had a vision of a woman standing on the balcony of a netherbrick castle in the Nether. She must have been the one who summoned you here, Xineohp."

"How could you tell?" Phoenix found herself asking.

"Both you and her radiate the essence of fire." He started to muse to himself. "She must be as strong as I am, or even stronger."

"Why?"

"There was no Nether before the Great War. It only appeared after the battles finished. And this god was also able to create life in her new realm-A feat that I have not been able to manage in the Aether."

Instead of Phoenix asking the next question, it was Claire who spoke up. "Do you think that it's _her_?"  
Out of the corner of her eye, the player noticed Hero clench his fists. "No." He finally spoke. "It cannot be her. She perished in the Great War."

"Hero, she uses fire like Oracle did."  
"When a god perishes, their powers transfer to another god. This god simply is the one that gained Oracle's powers when she died. It is nothing more than that." Phoenix could hear the almost hopefulness in the god's voice. _He doesn't want to believe that she's gone, whoever this Oracle woman is. He wants her to be alive, but he knows that she's gone. _On a whim, she grabbed his hand and gave a reassuring squeeze. He seemed grateful as his white eyes met her eyes.

Glow's PoV:

"B-Brother?" The younger pigmen questioned quietly. Glow turned to face his little brother. Every time Stone spoke, Glow would feel a surge of anger. It was that player's fault that their mother and father were dead. It was that player's fault that his little brother could only stutter after the traumatizing event that happened when they had been so young.

"What is it?"

"D-Do you th-think th-that the man Mi-Mistress wants t-to arr-arrive safely is h-him?"

"Herobrine?"

Stone gave a small nod.

"I doubt it-"

"B-Brother, l-look!" Stone whispered urgently. "L-look at the N-Nether portal!"

Glow's gaze turned to the Nether portal and he saw the outlines of five players appear in the dark particles. The elder's immediate response was to grab onto his trusty gold sword's hilt and pull out his deceased father's weapon.

"D-Don't att-attack them! O-One has wh-white ey-eyes!"

Glow lowered his sword once he saw the man standing in the center. "It is Herobrine." He said, amazement in his voice.

"W-We should g-go bring h-him t-to the Mis-Mistress." Stone started to head down the treacherous cliff side.

The older sibling raised his hand to stop his little brother. "Wait."

"Wh-Why?"

"He's surrounded by players. The Mistress wouldn't choose a player as her chosen. She would choose a mob like you and I." Down below the two, the girl with fire-like hair vomited, and the small, blue haired girl rushed to her side. Meanwhile, the green haired boy looked around with awe on his face, and the white haired girl simply had her arms crossed.

The two brothers glanced at each other one last time before sliding down the mountain and beginning their attack on the seemingly unaware five.

About a minute later, the two found themselves lying on the ground next to the green haired boy and white haired girl. The man resembling Herobrine walked over, offering a hand to both of them. "Hero doesn't bite." The boy said with a yawn. "Neither does Stesa. You should see her around baby mobs-"

The white-haired girl readied an arrow and aimed an arrow at the boy. "Do you want me to shoot you, Zalio?"

The boy, Zalio, ignored the girl. With another yawn, he added, "And even though Xineohp is a player, she's really kind to the land of Minecraftia, and Quartz is only a kid. You're like, eight, right?" He questioned the youngest girl.

"I'm twelve..." She mumbled. "Thirteen tomorrow..."

He seemed to not hear her as he finally went quiet.

Stone cautiously grabbed onto the Herobrine look-a-like's hand. Glow, on the other hand, slapped it away and got up himself. He brushed his pants off before grabbing his sword from the ground.

"Are you the followers of the god who resides here?" The man questioned. To Glow's annoyance, Stone gave a meek nod. "Do you know the location of where she calls her home? I know that it is a large castle, but I do not know where." He gestured to girl with fire-like hair. "I believe that she is the chosen one of your god."

Stone turned to his older brother, their eyes locking. The two were able to simply look at each other an be able to tell what the other was thinking. Glow gave a reluctant nod as their finished their silent conversation. He begrudgingly held his hand out for the man to shake. "I'm Glow, and this is my younger brother Stone. If you harm him in any way at all, I won't hesitate to slice your head clean off of your neck, even if you're escorting the Mistress' chosen one." He glared at the rest of the group. "The same goes for all of you."

"B-B-Brother, you d-d-didn't have t-to s-say that." Stone spoke up. "I c-can de-defend my-myself."

Glow simply slid his golden sword back into its sheath.

Hero's PoV:

It did not take long for us to reach our destination. We soon found ourselves standing in front of a pair of large doors made of netherbrick. The pigmen, Glow and Stone, pushed the doors open and the younger gestured for us to walk inside. Zalio gave an impressed whistle upon entering the room. Quartz gawked at the sheer size of the main room, while Stesa-like usual-kept her arms crossed. Xineohp looked at the room in wonder, but I noticed something that she was trying to hide. The emotion gave itself away in her eyes. She was afraid.

My gaze finally wandered to the center of the room, where the woman sat on what looked to be a throne. "Hello, my chosen." Xineohp froze at the sound of her voice. "I have long awaited your arrival, Phoenix Aurum." She got up from her chair, her sandal-clad feet walking silently across the netherbrick floor.

For the first time, I was able to clearly see what the god that Xineohp-Now known to me as Phoenix.-was the chosen one of looked like.

The most noticeable detail was her eyes. They seemed to be like two fiery orbs, taking in each and every detail of her chosen. She had her long golden hair put up in a high ponytail.

Her entire outfit was designed to combat the heat of the Nether. She wore a simple black t-shirt, along with a pair of tight black shorts. She did not seem like a god in any physical way-If anything, she seemed more like a player. But I could feel the power radiating off of her. The strangely familiar power.

"I am sorry that you had to escort Phoenix here yourself." The god spoke to me. "I was still trying to recuperate from the Great War."

"It is alright." I replied. "She is a very interesting player. I had noticed her myself long ago." The last sentence that she spoke suddenly clicked. "You were alive during the Great War."

She gave a solemn nod. "Yes. But I was injured extremely badly early on, and was unable to do anything against Robra. All that I could do was wait in the Nether and recuperate."

I went silent. When I spoke about a minute later, I managed to get out, "How early on did you get injured?"

"I believe that it was only a month or two after the Great War started.

I was surprised to find that my hands were trembling. Clenching them at my side, I spoke once more. "Who was the one that injured you at that time?"

"One of Robra's followers injured me. I do not know who-"

"Because their face was hidden inside of a cloak." I interrupted her. "And because they injured you almost immediately after they appeared.

"How did you know that?" Suspicion laced her voice. "Were you the one who injured me?"

"I am not the one who injured you, Oracle."  
Her eyes narrowed. "I do not know you-"

Barely a second after she spoke, my form shifted into the one that she knew me as. A white robed, green eyed villager. A gasp escaped my twin's lips. "But I thought that you perished in the Great War!" She exclaimed.

"I thought that you did as well, my sister."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Warning: This chapter contains deaths and a lot of sadness. Advice: Have a lot of tissues with you when you read this story. Well, I've brought you all the special chapter twenty, and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier that it was going to be depressing. You probably can already tell that from my warning and chapter name. I don't own Minecraft-It belongs to Microsoft. And I do have to also warn you that this chapter is _way _longer than usual. Oh, I have a couple songs that I recommend that you listen to for each part, but I'll put it in an author's note at the beginning of those parts. You don't have to listen to them if you don't want to. They're just suggestions. I'm also going to be taking a break from this story for personal reasons-It'll be a month or two, I think. With that in mind, enjoy! (Or I guess cry because of this chapter's sadness...I'm not really quite sure! XD)**

**Chapter 20:**

**A Hero's Regrets**

Hero's PoV:

When you lose someone, it leaves a large hole in your heart that-try as you might-you cannot fill. It hurts when you think about them, and if they were close to you, you suddenly feel as if you are going to break down, and you feel as if the sadness will swallow you whole. You feel like you cannot go on.

You think about them every time you do something new or different. You would be doing something as simple as creating something new, and would think about how much they would love to see your newest creation. You think about them when you finally experience something you know that they would have wanted you to do-Even if it is as simple as visiting a place that you talked about with them.

When you lose someone, you write, you sing, you draw-You do whatever you can in order to get your mind off of your regrets and loss.

But when you lose someone to the hands or weapon of another, all peaceful ways of dealing with their deaths slip out of your mind. You feel an undying anger from the depths of your heart, and that anger can cause you to kill.

**(A/N My suggestion for this one is to listen to Pale by Within Temptation. I listened to a Nightcore version when writing this chapter.)**

I lost the little innocence that I had left when _she _died. My twin and I had never been separated, and seeing her by my side was what I considered normal. Often times we would be able to look at each other, and have a conversation with our eyes and faces. We would even bring it to the next level and converse using telepathy-A connection that I only shared with her.

I do not know, even to this day, why Robra decided that Oracle had to die. Was it because she knew that I would get angry if I lost my other half? Possibly. But whatever the reason was, I lost Oracle on that day.

The gods on our side of the Great War-Even counting the Elders-relied heavily on Oracle and I. We were even considered advisors because we were so powerful and had known the old Robra so well. We had been coming back from a meeting in our usual forms. Oracle was a blaze, and I a villager. Our house was in the woodlands of the Ether, on the outskirts of one of the darker forest. Oracle had heard a rustling in the bushes...

_"My brother, did you hear that?" Oracle questioned, turning to the shadow cloaked forest on the side of woods. My gaze followed hers, and I strained my ears to hear the same sound that she had heard. But I heard nothing._

_ I shook my head. "I hear only-" That was when I realized the lack of the natural sounds coming from the forest. "__Oracle, something is wrong...I hear none of the normal creatures."_

_ She nodded, and that was when the cloaked god came out from the forest. He spoke and said nothing, and outstretched his hand. "Who are you?" I questioned, stepping protectively in front of Oracle.  
Earth shot out of his hands and knocked me to the ground. "Sister!" I yelled as I saw where he was now aiming. I rushed to get up, rushed to reach her. But I saw the earth pierce her heart, and fire erupted around her._

_ There was no good bye. No I love you. She had been gone in an instant, and by the time I comprehended it, the god had started to leave. My eyes flashed red, and he did not see my attack coming. In the dark of the forest, I stabbed my hand through the god's heart, and with satisfaction saw the golden blood coat my hand and arm._

**(A/N For this one, I think that the Nightcore version of Just A Dream, made by NightcoreReality, is good to listen to.)**

Even in the midst of war, romance can blossom. I did not realize it until only a couple months before I lost her. I did not realize how much I loved Misa, god of the moon.

She was not one for fighting, unlike me. I could fight in a hundred battles, and she would be the one who would check my wounds after each fight. She used her powers for healing, while I used mine for battle.

I was oblivious to her feelings at first. But soon I noticed how when healing the injured, she would always spend the most time around where I was. But one day, it finally clicked. She loved me. And with surprise, I had realized that I loved her too.

Our love soon became well known. Hero, the heartless warrior on the battlefield, and the collected savior among the normal citizens. Misa, the enchanting healer with one of the largest hearts in the world.

Misa tried to help me get through the death of my sister when I lost her. When my comrades died in battle, she would be the one who comforted me. Fate seemed to have decided that we were meant to be together, and then changed its mind and decided to rip us apart.

_We stood on the edges of the crystal clear lake, the beautiful white pegasus and I staring into the sparkling waters colored by the gentle colors of the sunset. __The sun glinted off of her silver amulet._

_ "I wish that it could be how it was before the war." She spoke, shattering the silence. "I wish that Robra was still one of us...I wish that we were still able to see Télos, and I wish that Oracle wasn't resting in the Void. Don't you wish that too, Hero?"_

_ I gave a nod, once again feeling the heavy guilt of losing my sister. "It feels wrong being alive while my twin sister is dead." I felt the comforting feeling of Misa's wing wrapping around my body._

_ "We all miss her, Hero. It's not your fault..."_

_ "I could have saved her if I had been quicker."_

_ "You couldn't have, Hero. You ran as fast as you could."_

Then one day, during a battle, I almost lost. But once again, fate decided to leave a hole in my heart. This time, it was Misa who left it, not my sister.

_I swung Iroas at my opponents, each falling lifeless to the ground as I stabbed their hearts or cut their vital organs open. As I was facing a particularly challenging opponent, I did not notice the presence of another god behind me. _

_ I heard Misa yell my name before hearing the sickening sound of a sword plunging straight into her. She screamed a sound that I have never been able to get out of my mind. My eyes widened, and as I finished killing my opponent, I turned to see her trying to fight a god. She had blood dripping from a large cut in her stomach __as she dodged his attacks. I dealt the final blow, and suddenly, I saw that Misa had fallen to the ground. "Misa!" I yelled, kneeling down next to her and holding one of her hoofs. From how deep her cut was, I could tell that she wouldn't be leaving the battlefield alive._

_ I tightened my grip on her hoof as she said, "Hero...I'm sorry..."_

_ "You have nothing to be sorry for."_

_ "I should have stopped Robra...Before she killed that elder..."_

_ "You could not have done anything, Misa."_

_ "I saw her just before she left..." Misa said. "I should have...I could have asked her what she was doing. But I didn't..It's my fault that this war started, Hero..."_

_ "It is not, Misa. Robra made that decision on her own."_

_ "I love you, Hero."_

_ "I love you too, Misa."_

_ She went quiet for a second. "We'll meet up once again the Void, won't we?" I nodded, then was shocked by what she said next. "Take my pendant, Hero."_

_ "But that was your parents'!"_

_ "I think that they would have wanted you to have it...Take it. Please, Hero."_

_ I followed my beloved's last request, and just as I unclasped the necklace and put it around my neck, she disappeared in a column of stars._

_ On that day, I committed more murders than I ever had before._

**(A/N Alright, for this one I suggest the Nightcore version of the Shakugan no Shana III opening-it's an anime-made by Dj-B3TA Nightcore. It's called Light My Fire, and though the song isn't in ****English****, it's really good.)**

There was two people who died at the end of the war. Robra and Télos both passed onto the Void during the final battle. When Télos had died, he had died a hero.

My best friend had been the lover of Robra's before she turned. The elders had decided to keep Télos locked away in a prison so he could not join her. But he had escaped from the cells that they held him, and it was only a week before the war ended that I had found him standing on my doorstep.

We had both been silent, and then he had asked where Oracle and Misa both were. When I still did not speak, he had realized that they were both residing in the Void.  
_"I want to fight Robra." He said suddenly._

_ "But you loved her." I pointed out. "I could never have fought against Misa or Oracle."_

_He closed his golden eyes. "My love was never really for her...I just thought that I would get my mind off of her if I was with Robra."_

_ "Who did you love?"_

_ He did not meet my gaze. "Your sister. I didn't think...I didn't think that she would accept my love...And I thought that you would be angry at me." He held his head in his hands. "I was an idiot for not saying anything...She's gone now..."_

_ I put a hand on my best friend's shoulder. "It is alright, Télos. I understand your hesitation. All that matters now is defeating Robra. Are you sure that you want to defeat her?"_

_ He nodded. _

_ "Then let us go."_

We had gone through the End portal near my house. When we reached the End, we had found Robra sitting on a throne of obsidian. We had argued with her, asked her why she committed her crime, and she had replied that she had hated the elders. She had hated the rules that they had. I had thought to myself that it was such a stupid reason to kill. If she had felt that way, she could have left and created her own version of the Ether.

Then she said that she had destroyed her old home. And when she said home, she did not mean that she had destroyed her house. No, she had done something much worse. She had committed mass murder by using her amassed power to destroy the Ether. We had not believed her-It would only be after the battle when I would try to return to my home and end up in the Overworld instead.

But even the thought of that happening launched Télos and I's attack. Our fight raged on for a long period of time, and both Télos and I were losing our strength. Every time that we tried to attack her, she anticipated our every move. We were practically helpless as we tried to win.

_Then, in a sudden burst of speed, Télos shot towards where she was so he was at her side. "I have returned to you, my lover." He said._

_ I was frozen in shock. Télos had said that he had loved my sister, not the enemy that we had both been fighting only seconds earlier. He had lied to me. He had outright lied to me, and I had been a fool for not realizing it._

_ "You were playing a game, weren't you my dear?" Robra questioned, kissing his cheek._

_ Télos gave a nod, and like an obedient pup, he replied with, "I wanted to see you again, but wanted to gain information for our side." He kissed her on the lips. "I have missed you, my dear."_

_ "What information have you gotten for me?" She asked him as they finished their kiss._

_ He walked behind her, hugging her from behind. "The information that I have brought to you is..." He whispered into her ear, then glanced at me. "That I no longer love you. __My heart always belonged to Oracle.__" His golden eyes meet my green ones. "__Hero, use your powers! Kill her with a light beam!"_

_I realized suddenly that he had been playing a game. Though his actual game was not with me-No, it was with Robra.__"__But-But that would kill you!"_

_ "I know." He closed his eyes, Robra struggling in his tight grip. "But I have to make it all right! I have to fix it all! Do it before she escapes me!"_

_ Light gathered at my fingertips, and I held my hand out. _

_ "You were a great friend, Hero." Télos said just before the beam pierced both him and Robra. The two both screamed in pain as golden blood dripped from their chests. "Again! Again! Don't stop until she's dead, Hero! Hit me again!"_

_ Finally, the two turned into particles of gold and darkness that mingled as they floated up into the End's dark sky._

_ I suddenly lost strength in my knees and fell to the ground. "I am sorry, my best friend." I whispered, looking at the area where he had been standing with Robra moments before. "You should have not needed to die. If only we had been able to spend time together like we had before the Great War started."_

I had jumped through the End portal, not noticing the pair of dark purple eyes suddenly opening and peering down at me from atop one of the obsidian towers.

When I had ended up in the Overworld and not the Ether, I realized that Robra had not been bluffing. She _had _destroyed the Ether.

That was when I realized that I was now all alone. It is a sickening feeling when you realize that you are the last of your species. No more gods would follow in my footsteps because _I _was the last god of Minecraftia. It would not be until many centuries had passed that I would meet the one who called himself Markus Persson, and later the young villager girl who called herself Claire Scilo.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Hello, dedicated readers! I, SoulErrorArwitch, have returned (somewhat) from my fanfiction break! I admit, I've encountered the troubling beast called writer's block, and it's stolen my muse from me! So this story won't be updated as often. Same thing with other stories in this little series. But that brings up my next point. I have come with a new story! I've already written several chapters for it, so I'll upload each chapter every weekend for that story. So even though this story will be put off for awhile (again), I won't forget it. I'll give myself enchanted diamond armor and go slay the evil writer's block with my diamond sword! Well, I don't own Minecraft. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 21:**

**Deum Filiorum Finis**

**(The God of The End)**

"End's" PoV:

As the ancient deity walked past the endermen, he could feel the fear radiating off of them. A smile crept onto his lips, revealing a set of razor sharp white teeth. He loved the feeling of fear running through the air, loved how it could reduce the strongest warrior into a coward.

But, as he thought back onto the recent events that had occurred, there was one man-no, god-who never seemed to shake with fear. Never seemed to have the urge to yell that he would surrender. This god was a demon on the battlefield, known for his courage and bravery.

_Lies. _End thought. He was brave and courageous, but it wasn't just that. When angry, the god would love to feel the blood of his enemies. If End ever gained him on his side...The smile grew larger. But how was he supposed to gain Hero, god of light, as a mindless killer that followed every word he said?

It was simple, really. He had realized it long ago, and had praised himself for his ingenuity. All that he had to do was brutally rip apart the god's closest companions. The chosen ones.  
Hero was a fool. Chosen ones were merely tools. Take Aleks, for example. _Or rather, Alexander. _Up until the point when Alexander's past had been revealed, he had done what End had asked of him. But once he had laid eyes upon Phoenix Aurum...He had lost his chosen one. It wouldn't be hard to get him back. All that End had to do was make Phoenix his first victim.

_This game of chess is speeding up nicely, Hero._

Aleks' PoV:

The wither skeleton's feet kicked the netherrack beneath him hard. Again and again. He couldn't find the strength to draw out his sword. There was another reason too. He couldn't stand the thought of looking at what connected him and End. What he had gained during their first meeting. End had known all along, yet he gave him the order to kill someone that he once knew?!

_No._ He shook his head. _I'm not Alexander. My name is Aleks. I'm a shell, a wither skeleton, and a player killer. I'm not a player. No matter what my memories tell me, my name is Aleks. Players killed my family and my friends, and in the end, I'll be their demise._

But even as those thoughts ran through his mind, he couldn't convince himself. When he looked at Phoenix...Once again, his hands clenched together. He liked her, didn't he? Not just as best friends. Something much greater than that. And he knew that his current feelings for the player that he had been sent to kill would get in the way of his goals.

Glow's PoV:

Glow and Stone stood outside of the door to the Mistress' room, Glow's patience growing thinner and thinner. He could never stand or sit still for too long. Stone had that talent, not him. "B-Brother." The younger of the two spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"Y-You h-have to s-see th-this." Stone whispered, and Glow turned to see his brother peeking into the room.

"Stone, you'll get in trouble if the Mistress catches you!"

"But b-brother, look!" He exclaimed, pointing into the room. With a sigh, Glow did what his younger brother said, peering into the room. To their surprise, Herobrine's look-a-like suddenly turned into a villager right before their eyes. Both of them blinked, then furiously rubbed their eyes to make sure that they hadn't been seeing things. But when they pulled their hands away, the villager was still in the place of him.

"Do you think that he's a god?" Glow questioned.

Stone gave a nod, and was about to speak. The pigman was interrupted before he could do so by the sight of their Mistress getting out of her throne and walking over to the villager. Both were sure that she was going to kill him, or injure him in some way. Neither could believe their eyes when she leaned in and _hugged_ him. Their disbelief grew even more when they noticed that their Mistress was crying. Actually crying.

Phoenix's PoV:

To say that everyone in their group was confused was the understatement of the century. Hero seemed to be on the verge of something, though not a single one of their group knew exactly what. Somehow he knew exactly what Phoenix's god was talking about.

"I am not the one who injured you, Oracle." Recognition appeared on Phoenix's face. That was the name of the person who Hero and Claire had been talking about earlier. The supposedly dead one.

Phoenix saw her god's eyes narrow after Hero spoke. "I do not know you-"  
Hero's form suddenly grew almost translucent, shifting around and reforming itself. Instead of the infamous Herobrine standing before them, a white robed villager stood before them. _He can change forms..._Phoenix realized.

Whatever her god had been expecting, it wasn't that. Her eyes widened in shock, a gasp escaping her lips. "But I thought that you perished in the Great War!" She exclaimed.

"I thought that you did as well, my sister."

Every chosen one in the room was just as shocked as Oracle was, most likely even more. Hero had a sister, a sister that he had never told anyone else about. _Except Claire._ Phoenix realized with a small smile. He really did like her, didn't he? _But that means that those two siblings were separated for centuries...That pain must have been so hard for both of them to bare. _

Her god started to walk towards Hero. Once she reached him, she threw her arms around him, and he did the same. Tears started to stream down Oracle's face as the two reunited siblings embraced each other.

"I missed you, Hero...I thought that I had lost my twin." She managed to get out.

Though they couldn't see Hero's face, they knew that for once, he was crying as well. "I thought that I had lost my other half...And it happened so early in the war that none of us had been used to loss."

They stayed like that for more than a minute, not wanting to let go of the other. It was as if they worried that when they let go, they would lose the other.

When they finally pulled away, Oracle spoke first. "How are the others? If you survived, both of them must have as well."

Hero shook his head. "It is just you and I, my twin...Misa died protecting me...She gave me her amulet before she went."

"But Misa would never fight. She was one for healing, not the battlefield." Oracle protested.

"Her and I...Her and I had fallen in love."

As Hero spoke those words, Phoenix felt her heart melt. Hero had lost the one he loved, and felt guilty for it. Phoenix had lost the one she loved, and felt guilty for it. Maybe the two of them, despite one being a god and the other being a human, weren't all that different.

"What about...What about Télos?" She sounded nervous as she questioned her twin. This Télos person meant more to her than Misa did.

"He died a hero's death...He..He..." Hero seemed to be unable to continue.

"What is it, brother?"

"He held Robra back so I could fire a light beam at her." Hero finally got out. "He loved you, Oracle. He said that he only dated Robra because he was nervous that you would not accept his love, and that I would not accept his decision."

"But I...I would have accepted his love. I would have been glad to be his beloved." Oracle said, her voice shaking.

"I know you would have, sister. And I would have supported his decision..."

**Time for some good old questions and answers! Today the questions are from The scribe of the 4th brother. Here we go!  
**

**Q: Hero, what is the best of quality of each of your troops in the special group?  
Hero-I believe that Stesa is a master at archery. Her skills surpass mine easily.**

**Soul-*whispers to audience* He has no skills to begin with.**

**Hero-Zalio is one of the more optimistic members of the group. If I am right with the terms that the people on Earth use, I would say that he is the comic relief. I have not known Quartz long, but I believe that she will prove herself to be a very loyal member of my special forces. She wants to prove herself, and will go to many lengths to achieve that goal.**

**Q: Hero, who would be your second in command when you're away?**

**Hero-Without a doubt, it would be Claire. She has been there from the very beginning, and she knows how I would act in several situations. She is also a very wise mob, and often acts as my advisor. She would be the best choice.**

**Soul-*whispers to audience* I think that their relationship might be a _bit _deeper than that.**

**Q: Stesa, how would you define your relationship with Zalio?**

**Stesa-He's a nuisance.**

**Soul-Oh, come on, Stesa, you have to tell the readers more!**

**Stesa-*glares* Do you want me to shoot you?**

**Soul-No, but I'm wearing enchanted diamond armor and have a swiftness potion. I'm protected! **

**Stesa-Fine. He's a constant thorn in my side. No matter what I do, he always annoys me.**

**Soul-What she means to say is that she actually enjoys his company.**

**Stesa-*starts to fire arrows at Soul***

**Soul-*runs and is attempting to dodge arrows* Well, thanks for reading, and reviews are appreciated! See you guys in the next chapter-Ah, I got hit! **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Hi again! Surprised to see that I'm back already?! I bet you're all like, "But Soul, you said that you had writer's block!" Well, I actually did...Just before I went to bed last night I was rereading the last chapter, and I suddenly got the idea of what I was going to do next. *Cackles evilly, then coughs* Oh, I have the next two chapters done, so tell me in the reviews if you think I should wait or upload them asap.**

**And today, I have some people to do the disclaimer! Actually, I guess that they would be called mobs, not people. Anyhow, here it is!**

**Glow-Why are we here with a player? *glares at Soul***

**Stone-R-Remember br-brother? Th-The Mis-Mistress ask-asked us to h-help Soul.**

**Glow-*gives a barely audible groan* I remember now. I'll just do this to finish this. Soul doesn't own Minecraft.**

**Stone-M-Microsoft does. A-And S-Soul wants y-you a-all to se-send in qu-questions.  
Glow-Reviews are appreciated.**

**Soul-Enjoy!**

**Glow-*turns to Soul*You could have done that yourself.**

**Soul-I know. I wanted to change it up. It's all for entertainment, you see?**

**Glow-No, I don't see.**

**Soul-Never mind.**

**Chapter 22:**

**Reasons**

Phoenix's PoV:

Hero and his long lost twin both went silent. The assembled mobs and player, all unsure of what to do, were equally silent. None had expected that Hero, their leader, had a sister. And none had ever heard Hero talked about the Great War in so much detail. Because of this, Phoenix felt like she was intruding on both of their lives. Though so much had happened, she had to remind herself that she had been in Minecraftia for only a little more than a day. As her gaze swept across the room, she had the feeling that she didn't quite understand anyone in the room.

Sure, she had lost people close to her. She had lost her father to the lab accident. She had lost Lex to a car crash, and her mother had never been quite the same after her father's death. But these three next to her had been through loss too. They had all grown up in war torn world, none having the chance to grow up like normal kids. Even though they weren't human like Phoenix, they had experienced loss and felt the pain of it.

Her gaze turned to her god. Why had Oracle brought her here in the first place? She was a player. She was one of the race that destroyed this amazing, breath-taking world. She didn't deserve the honor of being a chosen one. A mob should have gotten it, like the two brothers that had shown them the way to Oracle's castle.

_You deserved the honor of being a chosen one._

Who had said that? It wasn't Zalio, Stesa, or Quartz' voice, and it wasn't Hero's. It was Oracle's, she realized, but how come Oracle's mouth hadn't moved when she spoke?

_It is an ability that my brother has not unlocked yet. This ability is not well known. I only knew of it because I read it in a book that I had borrowed from the ancient library. __Only four gods ever took that book out of the library.__ In our small group of friends, Hero was the only one who did not take out the book...A god can speak telepathically with their chosen one, as I am doing with you right now._

Phoenix started to give a nod, then caught the curious stares of Hero's special forces.

_ It is wiser if you do not do that._

_ Okay. _She replied, still finding it strange that she was talking to a goddess in her head. But then again, she had been brought into what she had previously though of as only a game, and had found herself in the company of the light god and his chosen ones. Suddenly, it didn't seem like quite a strange idea._ I still don't get why you chose me._

_ You are different than most players._

_ I've been told that. But I'm...I'm still one of them...And I've let others players harm you all. I can't make up for that-_

_ The fact that you are feeling guilty, Phoenix Aurum, proves that you are meant to be my chosen. Even your name proves that you are meant to be my chosen. You have always enjoy the feeling and sight of fire, correct?_

Phoenix almost nodded in response, but remembering Oracle's response, instead replied telepathically. _Yes, I have. _

_ I am the god of the flame, Phoenix Aurum. It was destined that you were to be my chosen. Though you were born into another world, it was made to be that way._

Oracle ended their telepathic conversation there, and proceeded to gesture at the doorway. "You two, come here."

Everyone turned to see that the two pigmen brothers from before had been peeking into the room. While the smaller of the two gave a nervous smile, the older started to scold his brother. "I told you we were get in trouble, Stone-"

"It is alright, Glow. I understand that both of you would be interested in what was going on."

Glow's face turned bright red. _A strange sight to see on a pigman..._Phoenix thought to herself. This time, it was him who was stuttering. "I-I-I wasn't interested!" He protested. "Stone...Stone just pointed something out, and I didn't want to upset him..." He trailed off.

Oracle laughed. Phoenix decided that she liked her laugh a lot-It was a carefree laugh. Even though she had been through so much, she could still laugh like that. Her gaze traveled over to her god's brother. _I've never heard Hero laugh before._ She realized, and thinking back, there had been times when he could have, hadn't there? Like right now, when even seemingly cold-hearted Stesa was cracking a small smile, he stood as collected as ever.

"If you do not mind, I would like you two to show my chosen one, Phoenix Aurum, around the Nether." Oracle said.

Glow seemed to barely contain his outrage at the thought. Stone, on the other hand, was the first to respond. "I-It w-would be o-our honor, M-Mistress!" When his brother didn't say anything, he jabbed him in the stomach with his elbow. "B-Brother..." He quietly reprimanded him.

Glow still stayed silent.

Phoenix glanced at the group of people that she had known for only a short time...Stesa, Zalio, Quartz, and Hero. She barely knew them, yet she found that she had already grown attached to them. She suddenly felt someone squeeze her hand reassuringly. Looking down, she saw that it was none other than Quartz. "Thanks, Quartz." She said, then started to walk over to the pigmen brothers.

Just before they exited the room, she heard Zalio yell, "Enjoy yourself, Phoenix!" Turning, she saw him waving at her. A smile growing on her face, she returned the wave.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N Hello, wonderful readers! I'm back with another chapter of A Hero's Destiny! I really like this chapter. A lot. Just to warn you readers, the next couple of chapters will mainly revolve around Phoenix. But afterwards, I have some plans for Hero's little group of chosen ones. Anyhow, I don't own Minecraft! Microsoft does. Reviews are greatly appreciated, and same thing with questions!**

**Chapter 23:**

**Confrontation**

Glow's PoV:

Glow was angry at their Mistress. Actually, just the word angry didn't quite convey his feelings about their current situation. He was ticked off.

First there was the fact that the Mistress' chosen one was a player. Players had killed their family. The two brothers had been sent to hide, and when the players came, they had watched their parents die right before their eyes. His hand clenched around the hilt of his blade. His brother had been only _three_ years old at the time, and he had been only five. And the sins didn't stop there. There had been one day when the Stone had stayed in their makeshift home while Glow went out to find food and resources. When he had returned, he had found a group of those despicable players torturing his six year old brother. They had shot arrows at him, thrown potions at him...Now his brother's stuttering had become even worse, and ever single night Glow would have to comfort Stone when he had nightmares of those horrific events.

That was why he had trained so hard to get stronger, to someday get his revenge.

The second thing that really got on his nerves was the current situation itself. They were showing a _player _the land that they called home. It didn't matter that she was the Mistress' chosen, and that the Mistress herself had given them this task. What mattered was his pride, and more importantly his younger brother's safety.

And the third thing that annoyed him was that this player looked even more like a queen than their Mistress did. _She must be a stuck up brat. _He decided. _She's barely talked. I bet that she can't stand the thought of talking with "ugly" creatures like us._

His gaze returned to the player. The player, Phoenix, stopped suddenly, pointing down toward the lava lake below the cliff that they were walking on. "Are those blazes?" She questioned, curiosity in her golden eyes.

"Y-Yes Miss A-Aurum." Stone replied, even more nervously than usual. "Yo-You should pr-probably take a s-step a-away from t-the ed-edge of the cl-cliff."

"Miss?" She questioned, confusion flickering across her face.

_She's probably used to mobs and players calling her your royal highness or something like that._ He thought with disgust.

"How old are you two? You're around my age, right? Nineteen?"

"B-Brother is s-seventeen, and I'm f-fifteen."

"..Then would Phoenix work better for you, Stone?"

"B-B-But you're th-the Mi-Mistress' chosen on-one!"

"...I'm not the type of person who would want to be called that...I like just being known as Phoenix." Glow stared at the player in shock. She didn't want some fancy title, even though she was a player _and _the Mistress' chosen one?!

Phoenix's PoV:

She wasn't oblivious to how Glow thought of players. She could see it as clear as day on his face every time that he turned to look at her, or when she looked at him out of the corner of her eye. It saddened her, once again, to think that players must have caused the two pigmen's family pain. She felt guilty knowing that it was her kind that had most likely killed their parents. She didn't need either of them to say that their parents were dead-She could just tell.

Then suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a sword slashing against the hard netherrack. Next to her, Stone's face paled. Glow's face even lost a little of its color. "What's wrong-" To her surprise, Glow grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and hid the three of them behind a small hill of netherrack. Angry yells filled the air, and Phoenix felt a shiver race up her spine.

Stone peeked up, quickly ducking back down. "I-It's h-him."

"Who?" Phoenix quietly whispered. Glow turned to face her.

"Aleks."

When Phoenix's confusion still wasn't cleared, Glow explained in a barely audible tone, "He hates players. More than any of us. They killed his adoptive family, and then killed his friends soon afterwards."

"Th-There's s-so-something n-not r-ri-ight ab-about h-him." Stone added.

Phoenix peeked her head above the rocks, and saw a gigantic wither skeleton hacking away at the ground with an iron sword. Embedded in the golden hilt of the enchanted sword was an eye of ender. She felt a sudden sense of recognition, and she somehow knew that this wither skeleton was the mob that she had seen standing on the horizon earlier that day.

"**** it, End!" He yelled, hitting the sword against the ground harder than before. He went quiet for a second before yelling, "I don't care if I break your ******* sword, you *******!"

"He also swears and talks to himself too." Glow added from next to her.

Stone gave a nod of confirmation.

Once again, he went silent. Then a growl escaped his mouth. "I'm sick and tired of how you treat me like your play toy!" Without warning, and in an almost effortless motion, he turned and threw the sword so it narrowly missed Glow's head.

"I can see you three watching me!" He stormed over to the area where his sword had hit the ground.

Stone grew even paler than before. "I-I'm scared, br-brother."

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." Glow said, but Phoenix could hear the doubt in his voice as he spoke.

Aleks jerked the sword roughly out of the ground, advancing upon the three of them. He aimed the tip of the iron sword at Phoenix. Her heart raced in her chest. She was going to die. She was going to die like Alexander had, going to die like her dad had. In her fear, she forgot that she could control flames and didn't need a weapon to defend herself.

But before he could deal the final blow, he stopped. She glanced at the wither skeleton that towered above and her, and saw that his hand holding the sword was shaking.

A cry of frustration escaped him. "You happy, End?! Happy that I can't kill her?! Happy to see me break down every time that I'm near her?!"

"I know you, don't I?" She finally managed to get out.

He growled in response, "No."

"...You hesitated."

"Shut up!" He once again directed his sword so it was pointing at her neck. "You're just a player, so I should be able to just slit your throat with ease!"

"Then why haven't you killed her yet?" Glow questioned, now standing protectively in front of his brother.

Aleks' hands shook again. "End, ******, just make the memories go away! I can't kill her and you know that! As long as I remembering that ******* life I had before I was a wither skeleton, I'll never be able to kill her!" He went silent, and then yelled, "What do you mean you can't take my memories away?! You're a god! You should be able to do that!"

_A god can speak telepathically with their chosen one, as I am doing with you right now._

Realization hit Phoenix. He wasn't talking to himself. He was some god's chosen one. An even darker realization hit her. The wither skeleton before her had to be the chosen one of the god who sent the endermen to destroy Hero's base. She had to warn him. But how could she in her current situation?

"You can...You can kill her for me?" He said in a strangely quieter tone than before. "How?"

Suddenly, Aleks' eyes glowed a bright purple, and he swung his sword at Phoenix. Before it could decapitate her, it hit Glow's extended golden sword. "Come on!" He yelled, and the three of them raced off, Aleks in hot pursuit.

**Yeah, there's more questions! This are always so fun, even that one time when Stesa shot me. I'm still pulling out arrows from my armor. *sighs* Anyhow, this one is from FlufferNutter Sandwich!**

**Q: Stone, how did you and your brother end up in Oracle's guard?  
Stone-There's a-a-a q-question for m-me? **

**Soul-*Nods***

**Stone-We-well, on-one day B-brother and I-I were ou-out loo-looking for fo-food, and th-then w-we sa-saw this p-pigman. He s-saw us and ask-asked us if-if we wo-would be int-interested in serving h-his Mistress. Gl-Glow agreed be-because he want-wanted u-us to have a be-better home, an-and w-wanted us to b-be ab-able to easily g-get food f-for us.**

**Soul-Aww. That's so sweet of him! I'm so going to tease him in the next disclaimer!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N Hello wonderful readers! I have come bearing another chapter of A Hero's Destiny. I have a big announcement, but before I can blab about it, I have a guest review to answer!**

**Ravenstar: The drama is only beginning. *gives an evil grin* Darn it! End is rubbing off on me! I feel like I'm unable to create characters that don't have some bit of tragedy in their pasts...And I'm normally a happy person too! I have to admit, I'm glad that you don't like players that much anymore.**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: I've started a community! Unfortunately, fanfiction is being a pain in the butt and not letting me put it into the Minecraft category, so it's in the general category. It's called Hero In The Monster (Good!Herobrine). If you know of a story that has Herobrine as a good guy, tell me about it!**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: This story has reached over two thousand views! Thank you for reading this story. It really makes me happy! **

**Well, I don't own Minecraft. Microsoft does. Enjoy the chapter! **

**Chapter 24:  
Revelations**

Phoenix's PoV:

Phoenix didn't dare turn her head back to see if Aleks was still chasing them. She knew, without a doubt, that if he caught up he wouldn't hesitate to kill the three of them. "How far away is the base?" She yelled.

"About two more miles!" Glow yelled back, trying to get his brother to hurry up.

_We're not going to make it_. She realized. Aleks was too fast, and with his longer legs he would manage to catch up toRa them in no time at all.  
As she thought back to her meeting with the wither skeleton, she couldn't shake away the incredibly strong feeling of recognition that she had gotten earlier. _Aleks..._She thought. Why did that name sound so familiar-It hit her like a bullet train. Almost numb with shock, she kept on running. She couldn't be right. She just couldn't be. But at the same time, if she was right, they might stand a chance. Suddenly, she knew what she had to do. "Keep on going, you two!" She yelled.

"Wh-What are y-you planning o-on d-doing?!" Stone questioned.

"Just get back to the castle, and tell Hero that there is a god who sent the endermen! Tell him that he has a chosen one-Aleks! Tell him for me!"

Glow suddenly understood, well at least partially understood, what Phoenix's plan was. "You can't confront him on your own!"

"I have to! Just trust me!"

Glow's eyes and her eyes met for quick second. Despite how short it was, when Glow turned away, he grabbed his brother's hand. "Come on!"

Taking a deep breath, Phoenix's bare feet skidded to a halt. He was coming closer and closer. If he was shocked by the fact that she had stayed behind, he didn't show it.

"I see that you have chosen to stay behind, human girl." Standing before her was none other than Aleks, prepared to strike her down with his enchanted sword. But, as she stared up at the wither skeleton, body paralyzed by fear, she realized that his voice wasn't the same that Aleks' had been using before. It was a strong, powerful voice. A godly voice. _It's like I thought..."End" must have taken Aleks over._

He started to move his arms back, beginning to gain momentum for the blow that would kill Phoenix. The fear began to grow stronger. _I'm going to die-_No. She wasn't going to die. She still hadn't tried her last resort. She could survive. She knew that she could.

As the two words escaped her lips, she tried to put as much power behind them as she could, tried to make them as loud as physically possible. She had to reach him. He was there, buried deep inside the possessed Aleks.

"Alexander Bailey."

The sword came closer to her neck. What was she supposed to do now? She really was going to die, wasn't she?! That had been her last hope. Had she been wrong?!

Determination filled her. Here she was, almost reunited with her closest friend. She wasn't going to let whatever controlled her fate and her life take him away from her again. She had to keep trying, even if she died. She would rise up from the grave if she had to. All that mattered was saving her best friend.

"Alexander Bailey." She repeated. The sword was almost at her neck now. Words suddenly burst out of her without her even thinking about them beforehand. Closing her eyes, she yelled. "Lex, I know you're in there! You wouldn't let your god kill me, right?!" She felt the sensation of blood trickling down her neck and onto her shoulders. But the finishing blow never came.

Opening her eyes, she saw that Aleks-No, Lex, had frozen. Suddenly, a spectral form was ejected from his body, and a scream of pain escaped him. She narrowly dodged the sword as it clattered to the ground. Only a second later Lex hit the ground as well, unconscious.

Her gaze turned to the spectral form. She was terrified by the sight of it, but she had to be strong. If she didn't...She didn't want to think about what would happen. Despite her fear, she keep her eyes trained on the tall and lean god before her.

He was like a mix between a player, the enderdragon, and an enderman. His body's form resembled a player. However, his skin wasn't any of the normal colors-No, it was the rough black skin that an enderman had. In place of fingernails he had long claws, and just like her he was barefoot. He was dressed in a pair of loose tan pants, and the only article of clothing that he wore over his chest was a purple vest, the edges embroidered with golden thread. Extremely messy black hair went down a little past his shoulders. Coming out of his forehead and through his bangs was a pair of purple dragon horns that curled slightly at the edges. Besides the horns, a pair of large, enderdragon wings extended from his back.

But what really got her was the eyes that he had. They glowed a bright purple, and as she stared into them, she saw that there was not only little specks of black, but specks of gold in them as well.

Instinctively, fire started to spark at her fingers.

A large, creepy smile appeared on the god's face, showing a mouth full of razor sharp white teeth. "That cannot harm me, little human. A god can't be killed by the wounds that a mortal inflicts on them." He walked closer to her, and as a form of protection, she held up a ball of fire.

He simply went straight through the fire ball, sending shivers up her spine. "I didn't expect you to be able to eject me from my chosen's body. This is most interesting...It seems, for once, that I have underestimated the connections that you players create. But though you may have won this time, you won't win again."

"We will."

"We?"

"Hero and his special forces. Oracle and I." She replied, a strange feeling of confidence swelling from inside her. _Maybe Oracle was right in choosing me to be her chosen one..._"And even Glow and Stone."

As he leaned in, a grin once again appeared on his face. "I love how you players and Hero's little forces think that you can always win. But you cannot. I will defeat you all." He started to fade before her eyes. Before he disappeared, he spoke one last time. "Tell your little flame god's brother that an old friend is waiting for him in the End."  
And with that, he was gone, leaving Phoenix with the passed out shell of her best friend.

**It's question and answer time yet again! Today's questions are from LarkSweetsong! By the way, Lark is writing a really good Minecraft fanfiction, Secrets of the Past, so check it out sometime!**

**Q: Quartz, how are you adapting to your player form?**

**Quartz-It was hard at first, but now I think I've gotten used to it...I hope that I'm making Hero proud of me…**

**Q: Claire, what is your favorite potion?**

**Claire-My favorite potion? That's a difficult question to answer. All of them are incredibly useful to Hero and everyone at the base. I have to say that the potion of leaping is my favorite, despite its simplicity. When you use it, it's almost like you're flying. But I also love experimenting with potions, so if ask later that answer might change.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N Hello, wonderful readers! I come bearing another chapter of A Hero's Destiny...a couple of days late. I blame it on a mix of WiFi problems, me being lazy, and me being busy. Sorry about that. It may have also been my discovery of the Kingdoms Craft server on Minecraft PE...*sigh***

**I have a super big announcement...In a couple of chapters, End's identity will finally be revealed. I thought that after all this time, you would all be happy to know his real name. I really liked writing this chapter. I know that this sounds kind of cruel, but in someways I actually think that it's funny. It's sweet too...Anyhow, onto the guest reviews!**

**Ravenstar-I'm sorry that I have done that to you. I know that the damage is pretty much irreversible...Maybe you could start playing Minecraft like Phoenix did before it became real life? Yeah, definitely the motives and character development part. Or you could be right on the something part. XD All be revealed in good time, my friend. *gives an evil smile* Darn it. I wish I had a potion of leaping. But if I did, I probably land face first.**

**Well, I don't own Minecraft. Microsoft does. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 25:  
Reminiscing**

Glow's PoV:

They ran swiftly across the netherrack mounds and plains, neither daring to stop or slow down. Stone didn't want anything to happen to their Mistress' chosen one, and Glow could tell that he had started to like Phoenix as well.

But then there was him. What was his motivation for running so hard, running so fast? He wasn't quite sure himself. He hated players. So why in the world was he so intent on saving her life? It wasn't just to deliver the warning that Phoenix had told them to deliver. Though that was urgent too, he knew that wasn't the reason.

Maybe he didn't mind her. There hadn't been a single instance so far that made him hate her. If anything, the way that she had acted around the two of them had made him like her. And he had to admire her courage and bravery. She had decided to stay behind, even though she had the power to order the two of them too. But she didn't, and now her life was on the line. As the two ran, he realized that she wasn't like a normal player. _Maybe...maybe I've been wrong. They can't all be bad..._He shook his head. His Mistress' chosen one was the exception to that rule.

The fortress' large walls and entrance gate passed them in a blur as they rushed past them, intent on saving the life of Phoenix. They slid into the main room, only to discover that their Mistress and Hero's little band of players had moved into a different, more comfortable room. Glow groaned. They had to hurry, and this wasn't what they needed. What did the world have against them?!

"M-Maybe they we-went in-into the li-living room."

Glow gave a quick nod. The room in question had many comfortable couches, chairs, and there was tables that Oracle's guests could eat food on. It was the best bet out of all the rooms. "Let's hurry."

The moment that they reached the room, the two flung open the doors. To their relief, everyone that they had been searching for was in there. Their Mistress and Hero were sitting side by side, swapping stories. The green haired boy, Zalio, was lounging on one of the couches, obviously fast asleep. The white haired girl, Stesa, was sharpening her arrows with a small pocketknife, and the youngest girl, Quartz, was watching The Mistress and Hero with interest in her eyes.

At the sound of their entrance, Zalio awoke, and like everyone else, turned to face the door.

"Where is Phoenix Aurum?" Their Mistress questioned.

"A-Aleks came."

"Tried to attack us."

"W-Went b-beserk."

"Chased us."

"Ph-Phoenix st-stayed behind."

"But she had a message for Hero."

"Th-the god w-who sent the en-endermen h-has a ch-chosen one."

"Aleks." The two finished their explanation in less than a minute, both watching Hero and their Mistress to see what they were planning on doing.

"Do you think that it is Robra?" The Mistress questioned, getting to her feet.

Hero shook his head. "I hope not. So many were lost in the war against her...And that would mean that Télos' sacrifice was in vain, my sister."

Too worried about Phoenix, neither brother expressed their shock that the infamous griefer was none other than their Mistress' brother.  
"Who is this Aleks that you speak of?" Hero questioned the two of them. Glow tapped his foot impatiently against the ground. Time was running out, so why couldn't the two gods see that?!

"He's a wither skeleton with anger issues and a hatred of players. He kills every player that he comes across. Now that the topic of Aleks is out of the way, could someone go and save Phoenix?!" Glow was practically yelling by the time that he finished.

To his horror, he saw that his Mistress had started to rub her fingers together, a sign that something bad had or was about to happen. He put two and two together. "No." He said. "You're not seriously going to leave her out there to die, are you?!" There was no response. "Excuse my rudeness, Mistress, but she's your chosen one! You can't let her die like that!" He turned to Hero and his group. "And you traveled with her here! You can't let her die either!"

Their Mistress walked over to Glow and put her hand on his shoulder. She had a warm, reassuring touch. "It took you about ten minutes to return, correct?" Stone nodded. "By the time that we reached where she had stayed behind..."

"S-She w-would be d-dead." Stone said slowly, tears starting to form in his eyes. "B-But sh-she was a-a-a ki-kind pl-player."

The Mistress nodded, tears forming in her eyes as well. She gestured for the two brothers to sit down on an unoccupied couch, and in a zombie-like fashion they did exactly that.

"Sister, why could she have not survived?" Hero questioned.

"Aleks has been training to fight for years, Hero. Phoenix has only had experience battling alongside your special forces." They all went silent, until Stesa spoke.  
"She wasn't a normal player." She said begrudgingly. "She fought for us, even though she barely knew us. And she fought for us even though she only had a stone sword that was on the verge of breaking."

Zalio took off his beanie, sliding the material through his fingers. "Even though we barely knew her, I feel like she was one of us. She treated us like we were equals in her eyes."

Quartz whispered, "...I felt like I could connect to her."

Hero gave a slow nod, his eyes closing. "She was an impressive player...I had seen her long before I met most of you, and even then she was the same way."

"She was a smart, intelligent girl. I am glad that even briefly she was my chosen-"

Suddenly, the closed doors opened to reveal a large, towering shape in the doorway, an unforgettable iron sword hanging at the figure's side. Glow shot to his feet, along with Stone, anger in both of their eyes.

"Could someone...Could someone please help me? He's really heavy." A small voice piped up, and Glow thought that he must have been hearing a ghost. Because the owner of the voice was none other than Phoenix. No one dared to move as the figure stepped into the light of the room.

To their relief, the figure was revealed to be Phoenix. Although she wasn't quite alone...

"Why is there Aleks on your back?!" Glow practically yelled, his relief hidden deep underneath his shock.

She staggered over to the last unoccupied couch, carefully laying his body down onto it so his head rested against the pillow. "I couldn't let him die after End left his body...I had to help him."

"But he could have killed you, my chosen." The Mistress said slowly, trying to understand the reasoning behind Phoenix's actions.

"The thing is, he didn't...That's why I stayed behind." She said, a small smile starting to grow on her face. "I just knew that he wouldn't."

"How?" Zalio questioned.

The largest smile any of them had ever seen grew on her face. "Because best friends don't kill each other." 

**Alright, today's question is from The scribe of the 4th brother! And it's for everyone's favorite pigmen!  
Glow Or Stone: What do pigmen eat?**

**Soul-I'm their official story teller, but I have no clue whatsoever.**

**Glow-We all sorts of stuff...There's a lot of things in the Nether that you don't have in your game version of Minecraft. There's mushrooms, and several small animals have made the Nether their home.**

**Stone-We pr-practically e-eat almost any-anything, l-like y-you pla-players. W-we eat wh-what w-we ma-manage to c-come by.**

**Soul-Oh. I didn't know that. Well, you learn something new each day! *turns to Glow* By the way, Glow, a little bird told me something about how you joined Oracle's group so it would be an easier life for you two...You act so tough, but you're so sweet around Stone.**

**Glow-*turns bright red* He's my brother...Of course I would do that for him-You're enjoying this, aren't you?!**

**Soul-Maybe...**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N Hello, wonderful readers! I once again come bearing another chapter of A Hero's Destiny! I have a couple announcements about my other stories before I begin. I'm taking down Hero Meets Creator. I don't feel comfortable with writing about an actual person. I'm also going to be taking down Witch Girl, but be putting it in A Bit Of Knowledge instead because I just don't have the inspiration for more chapters. It worked better as a one shot. Watch me get like a thousand ideas afterwards...Anyways, onto the guest review!**

**Ravenstar-Yeah, a potion! *grabs potion* Imagine if #EndIsAUnicorn went viral. That would be hilarious. Everyone would be like, "EndIsAUnicorn? What the heck does that mean?" I'm thinking along the same lines as you on that. Nice unicorn, by the way. *grins***

**Well, I don't own Minecraft. Microsoft does. Enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 26:**

**Inner Self**

Aleks' PoV:

Through his blurry vision, he saw what looked like a flame in front of him. He closed them again, quickly opening them soon afterwards to reveal to him that it wasn't a flame before his eyes. It was Phoenix's hair.

He tried to piece together the parts of his blurry memory. He hadn't been able to kill Phoenix...And End said that he could for him...And then he remembered intense, burning pain. Somehow, that had lead to him being with Phoenix once again. A groan escaped him. He was supposed to kill her, but he knew that he couldn't-Suddenly, the urge wasn't as strong. But why?

When Phoenix noticed that he was awake, a large smile grew on her face. "You're up!" She exclaimed. She hadn't been that happy earlier, had she? So why was she so happy now? Once again, he groaned. She must have realized who he had once been. Why did he have such terrible luck?

His eyes narrowed as he glanced around the room. "Where did you take me?" He growled.

"To my god's fortress."

"Oracle's." He managed to get out. He started to sit up, but he moaned when he attempted to. He hurt all over, especially when he moved. "What did you do to me?!"

"I saved your life."

He stared at her, suspicion in his eyes. "You wouldn't have. You're a player, and there was nothing to save me from-" He swore as he tried to sit up again.

"I'm not a normal player, Lex."

"It's Aleks." He growled. "Not Lex. Lex was the name of the weak human I was before."

"Then why did you react to the name when I called you it earlier? End had taken control of you, and the minute that I said it he was ejected from your body."

Anger filled Aleks. End had used him. "End, you ******." He said. "You took control of me, you *******!"

But to his surprise and relief, the god didn't respond.

"Look, I know that you're not exactly Lex. I understand that. You're Aleks now. But I know that deep inside you're also him." She tentatively reached out to touch him, but he swatted her hand away.

"Don't touch me." He growled. "I'm not going to let some filthy player touch my bones."  
"Even though I'm Phoenix?"

"Especially since you're Phoenix." He replied quickly, looking away. The memories of the times that Lex and Phoenix had spent together in the past were once again resurfacing, and he gave a barely audible groan at them. Even though he was angry at her-He was always angry-at the same time, he felt something else. It wasn't the feeling that he had gotten when he had been with his friends before they were killed. He wasn't just remembering the friendship that they had once shared. No, it was something much deeper. Much more ancient and primitive, something that had always been a part of humankind for as long as it was a civilized culture.  
He gave a swear under his breath. He was feeling _love._ Love, out of all the things that he could possibly feel. And it was love for a player!

When he glanced back at the player in question, he noticed the look of sadness on her face. He cursed himself when he felt pity for his actions. That was Lex talking, not Aleks.

"Then why don't we introduce each other?" She said slowly and quietly. "I'm Phoenix Aurum. I was formerly just a player of the game of Minecraft, but only about a day or two ago I was taken into the game by Oracle, my god. What about you?"  
Aleks found himself replying even though he didn't want to. "Aleks." He paused. "I was given that name by my adoptive family, the only wither skeletons who would take in a shell." Why was he pouring out his history to her? "I was about five years old in Minecraftian time when they were killed by a player. All that I remember about him is his checkered jacket, and the dog tags that he wore around his neck." He wanted to stop talking. This was his personal history, a history that only End knew because of their connection. Why couldn't he just shut up? Was it because of Lex being deep inside of him, wanting to connect with his former best friend? Was that it?! "I traveled alone for about two years, until I found another group of wither skeletons. They became my…allies." He had almost called them his friends. He couldn't do that. He was a loner. He never had friends. "But when I turned twelve years old, the same player came and killed them all."

The guilt that he had been trying to suppress for so long had finally resurfaced. It was his fault, wasn't it? He could have been faster. He had been there to see the player kill them all, but he had been frozen with shock and fear. By the time that he had gained control of his limbs, it had been too late. That was why he had been so willing to join End. End had promised him an escape from the pain of his loss.

But something like that will always come with a price. He had given up his innocence and become a cold-blooded killer after he agreed to join End.

He suddenly realized that Phoenix had wrapped her arms around his bones. "Hey, get off of me!" He exclaimed, attempting to push her off. But the player had an incredibly strong grip. As something wet hit his shoulder, he swore under his breath once again. Phoenix was crying. "I don't need your pity." He growled.

She finally pulled away, Aleks wiping the tears off of his shoulders with a look of disgust. Aleks watched as the girl wiped the tears from her eyes with her arm, giving a small sniffle as she did so. She stared at him for a second.

"What?!" He demanded.

She broke out of her concentration, her gaze traveling down to her legs. "...Well, I do feel bad for you."

Aleks sighed. What had he said about the pity earlier?!  
"When you were Lex, you grew up so happy...You had to be the happiest person that I knew. You never seemed to get angry...But now, as Aleks, you've lost so much to players like me, and you've become so full of hate..."

_**Ugh...Where I am? Why does everything hurt so much?**_

**Time for some questions and answers! Both of them are directed towards End and are from FlufferNutter Sandwich. But first, they have a quick message.**

**F-I applaud you in your great plan. It is shaping up to be the perfect villain plan. And, you may or may not know how those plans turn out, and I will not be the one to tell you. (purely self-serving on my part)**

**S-Now for the questions!**

**Q-CAN YOU FLY?  
End-*nods* You players sometimes amuse me. As you can see, I have a set of wings on my back for that purpose.**

**Q-HAVE YOU EVER LOVED?  
End-Hasn't everyone?**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N I've just gotten obsessed with Mianite again...If I ever saw Ianite I swear that I would start crouching in the game and yelling in real life, "My lady! My lady!" *coughs* Anyhow, I've been waiting to upload this chapter. Like for a while. And no, this isn't End's reveal. This is just as good. Trust me on that. *smiles* Not a single reviewer saw this coming...Actually, neither did I at first, but that's besides the point. I don't own Minecraft. Onto the guest review!**

**Ravenstar-That's a very interesting wallpaper...I like it! #EndIsA Unicorn! I have to admit that I like Aleks/Lex and Phoenix better than Glow and Phoenix. The ship has sailed! *gives a virtual pat on the shoulder* Mitch didn't know...He was just trying to play the game. Yeah, she probably will have to stop Aleks from going psycho. You know, I never thought about them being Bajancanadian fans. I don't think Phoenix is much of a YouTube fan, actually. Yeah, unicorns! I'm making mine a unicorn of darkness and fire. *glances away* I have no idea what you're talking about…*whistles* Anyhow, you should really get an account! I would love to get a chance to PM you. You always seem to guess things that are spot on.**

**Chapter 27:**

**Souls**

Phoenix's PoV:

The wither skeleton before her jumped to his feet, glancing around the room. If he had actual eyes, Phoenix guessed that he would have been narrowing them. "Who said that?!" He demanded.

Was he talking about what she had been saying-No, that couldn't be right. He had known it was her speaking. Was End talking to him again, somehow using a different voice? But why would he do something like that? "Um...We're the only two people here…Everyone else is in a different room…"

"Someone spoke earlier." He growled. Phoenix knew that no matter what she did to convince the mob otherwise, Aleks would still believe that someone had spoken.

Though the mob hadn't said a word, Phoenix suddenly got the strangest feeling that his demeanor had undergone a major change. Something, though she wasn't sure what, made it seem like Aleks wasn't as reserved and angry as earlier. Maybe it was how he stopped hunching ever so slightly, or maybe it was because he had finally lifted his shoulders. What ever the case was, something had changed within Aleks.

So with that information fresh in her mind, it shouldn't have been that much of a surprise when his gaze settled on her and he started to hug her.

She sat in her seat, frozen with shock. Aleks hated physical contact-Only moments earlier he had been complaining about her touching his bones. But now, he was not only touching her. He was embracing her.

"You're-You're alright!" Her brain must be deceiving her. The wither skeleton couldn't possibly be crying as he embraced her, right? "I thought that I…that I…that I killed you!" By this point in time, Aleks was bawling his non-existent eyes out. What on Minecraftia was happening?! This had to be some sleep-deprived dream that she was having. Had she fallen asleep while comforting the wither skeleton?

When she stayed silent, he shook her shoulder gently. "Earth to Phoenix. Phoenix, are you in there? You are Phoenix, right?" It barely registered that Aleks had said Earth instead of Minecraftia.

She gave a small and slow nod.

Aleks sighed. "That's a relief…" He glanced at her again, a smile growing on his face. "I know I'm being a cry baby right now, but-" He had started to wipe the tears off his face, but gave an extremely loud and feminine scream at the sight of his hand. "My hand! What happened?!" The wither skeleton started to stumble, tripping over his own two feet. Aleks fell onto the couch behind, staring at his hand.

"It's always been like that…" Phoenix said uneasily. Had something happened to Aleks? What was going on? She got to her feet.

He unsteadily stood up, putting his skeletal hands on her shoulders and shaking her. "No it hasn't! I've never just been bones before, Phoenix!"  
When Phoenix noticed the lack of swears, she realized something important. "You're not Aleks…" She muttered, eyes going wide in shock. He certainly looked like Aleks. But there was no way the crying and terrified wither skeleton before her could be Aleks. So who could have taken control of his body?

There was End, but he never acted like that. It had to be someone else, someone who knew her well enough to hug her and cry for her well-being.

"Lex?" She managed to get out. It couldn't be. It was a miracle that Aleks was the shell of her best friend, but the dead couldn't come back to life…right?

He was oblivious to her confusion. If a wither skeleton could look frightened, he was accomplishing it. His hands were shaking as he whispered. "I'm so confused and scared, Phoenix." Tears were starting to form. "I don't remember being here, I don't remember being like this, and I don't remember this voice in my head!"

Phoenix could have fainted. "Is the voice swearing?"

He nodded. "He's swearing non-stop-" A grimace passed on his face. "I'd get soap in my mouth if I said that word."

The only one who could be swearing that badly would be Aleks. So that had to mean that the soul currently in control of the wither skeleton's body was none other than Lex.

It was her turn to do the embracing. "Lex!" She yelled, hugging him harder than she ever had before. As tears streamed down her face, she could care less that he was fleshless. She could care less that he was no longer human. She had her Lex back. Her childhood best friend was by her side once more!  
The door suddenly burst open on the two. Standing in the doorway was none other than Glow and Stone. "Phoenix, the Mistress wanted you-" Shock was clear on both of their faces.

After recovering from his initial surprise, Glow pulled out his sword and pointed it at Lex's neck. "Get away from her."

He slowed turned to look at the mob. "What the heck are you?!" Lex yelped as he strategically hid behind Phoenix.

"D-Did Aleks s-suffer from h-h-head tr-trauma?"

She shook her head. "I need to do a bit of explaining..."

Lex's PoV:

He fidgeted under the taller of the two creatures' scrutinizing gaze, instinctively moving closer to his best friend. It looked like something out of a horror movie, with bits of pink flesh hanging off in several areas. To add to his fright, some areas of its skin seemed to have turn green, as if they had rotted. He gulped.

_**Stop making me seem like a weakling! **_The voice in his head growled. When he didn't answer, the voice started to swear words that Lex would have never dared to speak. _**They normally look like that! It's ******* normal!**_

___But you're a skeleton! _Lex finally protested. _That's not normal!  
_The voice was quick in his response. _**We're sharing the same body, you idiotic player! I would never let End hear me say this, but I prefer him over you any day! **__**Even though he's a son of a *****, h**__**e's not a weakling! **_After he finished he remained silent.

Lex's attention returned to Phoenix and the two creatures. Even though he hated to admit it, the voice in his head was right. He was being on the wimpy side. If he had been covered in flesh, his cheeks would have been going red in embarrassment at how he was acting in front of Phoenix. He was acting like a little kid. Then again, that wasn't his fault. Too much was going on for him to act like he normally did.

"You know how I said Aleks was my best friend earlier?"

The two creatures nodded. Who was this Aleks person that Phoenix was talking about? Did that mean that she had made a new friend? Now that he thought about, she had called him that earlier. Same thing with the two creatures. Aleks had to be the name of the skeleton.

"Well...Um...Actually, I think I better start off with the basics. Lex, we're in Minecraft."

She let her comment sink in. Once it did, however, Lex started to protest. "Minecraft?! I did notice that you looked like your skin, but that's impossible! I mean, how did we get here?!"

The expression on his best friend's face was more serious than any other time that she had spoken. What had happened to the old Phoenix? Had he really been in a coma that long? "Lex, I'm a god's chosen one. Her name is Oracle. She brought me into Minecraftia. I've finally gotten to the Nether and met her."  
Shock filled Lex. "God's chosen one?" He managed to get out. Was he dreaming? Maybe he had read too many Minecraft fanfictions before the accident, and in his coma he was dreaming this up? But then why did all feel so real?

She nodded, then gestured at the two creatures sitting expectantly across from them. "The older of the two is Glow, and the other is his younger brother Stone."  
"Pigman..." He realized as he looked back at them. There was a certain irony to their names. His gaze traveled down to his arms. Well, what he had in the place of normal arms. "So I'm a wither skeleton?"  
She once again nodded.

"But what about my skin? I was a half cyborg." If Phoenix was her skin, why wasn't he his?

"In Minecraftia, when a player's avatar dies they leave behind a shell. Your avatar must have died in the Nether once, leaving behind Aleks." His mind flashed back. He had definitely died in the Nether. In practically every world that he had played on, he had died at least once, and that wasn't even counting the servers and the ones he did with Phoenix.

"So why am I in Aleks' body?"

She didn't meet his curious gaze. "Lex, you remember the car crash, right?"

He gave a nod. "I thought that you died...And since I've been unconscious for so long, I must have been in some sort of a coma." A coma was the only solution that he could think of. Unless he had been in some sort of limbo between Minecraftia and Earth…

Phoenix stared down at her legs, not speaking for a minute or two. "You didn't get into a coma, Lex."

That didn't make sense. He had been joking when he had mentally suggested that it was something else. "I didn't? But then why was it all so dark-" Realization hit him, and a gasp escaped his mouth. "I didn't die, right?!" He must be getting the wrong idea. There was no way on Earth that he could be dead. The car crash couldn't have killed him…It just couldn't have!

She shook her head. When she spoke again, it was barely more than a whisper. "You did Lex. You died."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N Hello wonderful readers! I come bearing another chapter of A Hero's Destiny! So, I'm guessing that I surprised you all last chapter. :D Anyway, I realized something really strange the other day. I was typing up Chapter 33, and suddenly I realized that I could see how this story was going to end. For awhile I've known the ending, but after a certain event was written, I realized that the time for this story's end is coming closer and closer. Don't worry-You, the readers, still have plenty of chapters left. But as an author, it's super strange realizing that. And there's another reason not to worry. I'm definitely going to write a sequel because there's a couple of loose ends left. Specifically, the threat of the players and a couple of pairings. Now onto the guest review!**

**Ravenstar-I guess it really is a small world! Same here! Nothing will stop me-Except my writing and the fact that I'm busy. *sighs* It's the thought that counts, right? I think you and the other readers will really come to like Lex. I never thought of that...Maybe he is! I like readers like that-It's kind of fun seeing what things readers pick up on. I think that I actually will make him a BajanCanadian fan. But that will addressed in the sequel. *watches Ravenstar turn into wither skeleton and run away* How on Minecraftia did they manage to do that?**

**Well, I don't own Minecraft. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 28:**

**Fanfiction**

Lex's PoV:

His knees started to shake, along with every other bone that made up his new body. He couldn't be dead. This was all wrong! If he was dead, then how was he in the same room as Phoenix at that very moment?! He hadn't realized that he had spoken his question out loud until Phoenix spoke.

"...I'm guessing that your soul moved to Aleks' body after you died..." Phoenix still didn't meet his gaze. Lex clenched his hands. It wasn't her fault that he had died! It wasn't her fault that he had gone into Aleks' body! It was all his fault. He should have kept his eyes on the road, or at least have pulled the stupid car over to see what Phoenix had noticed!

_**So it's your ******* fault that I couldn't kill her! If we weren't sharing the same body, I would strangle you!**_

___But without me you wouldn't have been created._

The voice, who he guessed to be Aleks, didn't have a response for Lex's point.

Lex forced himself to give a smile. "You don't need to feel so bad, Phoenix!" He managed to get out, getting to his feet and putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. He gave her an exaggerated pat before turning to the two pigmen brothers. "I'm Lex." The younger willingly shook his outstretched hand, giving a small smile back at him. The older did too, but only after Stone nudged him several times.

_**Stop doing that!  
**__Doing what?_

_**Touching others, *******!**_

___Someone doesn't have people skills. _The minute after he thought that, he suddenly had an incredible headache. Memories started to coming to him. Not his memories. No, Aleks' memories. He almost felt guilty seeing parts of the other soul's past. These memories were supposed to stay secret. He saw the dead bodies of Aleks' adoptive family. He saw the decapitated heads of Aleks' friends. Though he never saw the killer, he felt even more guilty. Players had caused his sadness. Players had caused Aleks to join End. But at the same time, he realized something else about the other soul.

_You don't want to get close to others._

_**Shut up, *******! **_Aleks replied quickly. Lex knew that he had guessed the true reason behind Aleks' reluctance to grow attached to anyone.  
_You don't want to harm them...You've lost everyone important to you so far. Even though End is a total jerk and __if this was a story he'd be the antagonist__, you don't want anything to happen to him. _It all made sense. Why Aleks didn't want to shake Glow or Stone's hand. Why he tried pushing Phoenix away when all that she was doing was comforting him.  
Every time that he grew close to someone, they died. And the cause of their deaths was always a player. Though Aleks hadn't realized it himself, he did want to grow close to others.

He was just afraid of losing them.

_**Just be quiet! I don't need to listen to what some ***__******** **__**player says!**_

__Lex didn't push the matter.

Phoenix's PoV:

With relief, she saw that her best friend had seemed to accept the situation that he was now in. Eyes glancing at the door, she realized that she hadn't introduced him to most of the people that she had grown close to in the short time that she was in Minecraftia.

"Lex."

Her best friend turned to face her. "Yeah?"

"I want you to meet Oracle...I think that she would like to meet you. Same thing with her brother. He has a chosen one too. Actually, he has multiple ones."

Even though it was Lex smiling, she couldn't help but feel a shiver race up her spine as the skeleton before her gave a grin. "Sounds good to me!"

Glow and Stone trailed behind the two as they left the room and went into the dining hall, where the rest of the group was. Lex stood awkwardly behind her, glancing at the various group members scattered throughout the room.

"Are all chosen ones players?" He questioned when he noticed the appearances of everyone.  
She shook her head. "I'm the exception. Stesa is a skeleton, Quartz is a squid, and Zalio is a zombie. They all took a potion to look like players." She added the last part when she saw how confused he was. She pointed at Oracle, who was deep in conversation with Hero. "She's my god, Oracle. She controls flames...It's kind of like a joint power, so I can too."

"Phoenix, that's so cool!" Lex said, once again grinning.

She smiled back. "I guess that it is." Her finger moved over slightly to point at Hero. "That's her brother. Stesa, Quartz, and Zalio are all his chosen ones."

"He looks like Steve-" Hero chose that moment to turn towards the doorway where the four of them stood. Glowing white eyes looked them over. Lex's jaw dropped, and once he got past his shock, he hid behind Phoenix.

"Phoenix, why is your god's brother Herobrine?" He frantically whispered from behind her. "And why is he staring at us? Is he going to kill us-"

"Don't worry, Lex. He's not going to harm us. Hero was the one that brought me here to the Nether. He's not evil, and he's not going to kill you. He just does what he has to in order to protect Minecraftia."  
"...You sure?"

She nodded, and Lex cautiously came out from behind her. By that point in time they had gained stares from Oracle, Hero, Stesa, Quartz, and Zalio.

"Why is Aleks so afraid of my brother, Phoenix Aurum?" Oracle questioned, eyes staring at the two of them with curiosity.

"Um...I'm not Aleks...Well, I am Aleks, but I'm not really him. I mean, we're sharing the same body, and his shell was created when my avatar died, so I'm not really him but kind of am, I guess?" Lex finished off lamely, looking towards Phoenix for help on his explanation.

She took a step forward. "My friend Alexander Bailey, Lex for short, died in a car crash. When he did, I think that his soul transferred over to Aleks' body. So the two of them are now sharing a body. And he got frightened when he saw you, Hero, because of the myth of Herobrine."

"I might have also read too much Minecraft fanfiction..." Lex added quietly.

Hero gave a nod to show his understanding. "That makes sense. But what is this fan-fiction that you speak of?"

Lex immediately launched into an entire explanation of what it was, confusing both the gods and Hero's chosen ones. Phoenix put a hand on her best friend's shoulder. "Lex." She simply said. He gave a sheepish grin.

"Sorry about my rambling. I just really like fanfiction." He apologized.

Oracle gave a smile. "All of us have our own interests, Alexander Bailey. Yours is this 'fanfiction'." Lex smiled back. Phoenix had to admit that her god had a contagious smile. Just like Lex did.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N Hello, wonderful readers! I come bearing another chapter of A Hero's Destiny! Though it totally slipped my mind last time I uploaded a chapter, this is it.**

**The Big Reveal is here.**

**I know that a good amount of readers have made a guess on who he really is, but not many have said their guesses. The two that I can currently think of off the top of my head are Dawn Totadile and Ravenstar. Both of them guessed his true identity and said it. But I bet that a lot of you did by now. So nice job if you guessed it, and if you haven't, you'll find out now!**

**By the way, I've decided to hold a poll on what I should call my readers. (Aka, you) So please vote! Guests, please leave suggestions since you can't vote without a profile!**

**I don't own Minecraft, as said before. Questions for the characters are greatly appreciated. Onto the guest review!**

**Ravenstar-I'm sorry to say that you'll have to find out. If I told you I knew what would happen, I would be spoiling something that happens next chapter. Hm...If End read fanfiction, what would he read it for? Probably all of the Herobrine horror stories. And when he got bored of those he would stop reading fanfiction all together and enter the world of creepypasta. Technically, the fourth wall isn't being broken when Lex mentions it, because he's from Earth and we have that. If End read fanfiction, I wouldn't be sure either. I would mainly wonder how on Earth he got his hands on a computer that had access to the internet of Earth in the End.**

**Chapter 29:**

**Puzzle Pieces**

Hero's PoV:

For the first time since I had met Phoenix after she came to the land of Minecraftia, I noticed that her smile seemed genuine. It was not the type of smile that one gave when trying to hide their sadness. I could not help but be amazed by the two players' reunion. Almost desperately I wished that I could find out that Télos and Misa had somehow been reborn into this world. Even if they were reborn into the players' world I would be content. But the chances of a miracle like that occurring were miniscule.  
"I just remembered." Phoenix spoke up suddenly. "I saw him."

"Him?" Oracle questioned. "Who are you talking about, my chosen?"

"End."

The room grew silent. "What does he look like?" I asked. She launched herself into a quick explanation of what his spectral form had looked like.

Quartz shivered, a terrified expression appearing on her face. "That's who came out of that enderman when we were protecting the base." She said quietly.  
Though I did not voice it, I gained a question from this new piece of information. Why had End decided to take over one of his own men and attack Quartz? Was it to try and upset me? Make me angry? How had the other god known how much I treasured those I kept close to me?

No one knew how to respond to what Quartz had said. After giving a comforting hug, Zalio questioned with a yawn, "Gold? Why would the god of destruction and endermen have golden specks in his eyes and have gold on his vest?"

The sound of a sword being drawn from its sheath filled the air. "You prefer iron?" He suddenly said. "But then why is the hilt gold-" If he had flesh, he would have blushed when he noticed all of our gazes. He winced. My sister looked questioningly at Phoenix.

"Aleks swears a lot, and Lex isn't comfortable with that. That's why he keeps wincing." She explained and then turned to the wither skeleton. "What did he just say?"  
"He says that he would love to know the b-I'm not saying that, Aleks. I don't swear like you do." He once again seemed embarrassed by the looks we were all giving him. After a moment, he said, "He would love to know End's name. And he also said that he prefers iron swords, so End made his broadsword's blade out of iron." He held up the sword. "The eye of ender is because he's the god of the End, but even Aleks doesn't understand why the hilt is made of gold." The sword returned to its sheath.

There had only been one god in existence to ever possess power over gold. But that same god died many years before any of the mobs or players in the room had been born.

Oracle and I exchanged glances. "He would never become evil...He perished a hero, correct?" She questioned.

I gave a nod. "But maybe a god was created before the battle by Robra and another. Robra's powers could have transferred over to the newborn god, along with his."

"So many other gods died. Why would End have been given the powers of those two when there was so many other ones? And who would the unnamed father be?" My twin argued.

"Wait a second...He said something too." Phoenix interrupted our discussion. "He said to tell Hero that an old friend was waiting for him."

With that one sentence, we both knew that End's true name was none other than Télos.

Télos' PoV: **(IT HAS FINALLY BEEN REVEALED! MWAH HA HA! *coughs* ****As a little side note, télos is the greek word for End, according to Google Translate.****)**

A grin grew across the god's face. Though his view of the room was limited with the eye of ender that he had placed into the sword, he could hear their conversation perfectly.

"It took you long enough, Hero." He was honestly surprised that neither Hero or Oracle had put the puzzle together. He had dangled the pieces before their eyes, and yet it had taken a verbal hint for the picture to assemble. The two had grown dull in the last millennia. If it took them that much to learn who he was, he would easily win.

There was a knock on the door to the throne room. The image projected before him disappeared into a puff of purple and golden smoke as he snapped his fingers.

"Enter." He commanded. An enderman, one of the more higher up members of his army, came into the room. He bowed once he came close enough to Télos' throne. Though he had an important role, Télos didn't bother himself with learning the enderman's name. "What is your business?"

"The prisoner has arrived and is being brought down to the cells, Your Highness." The enderman said, not daring to lift his head. If he had, Télos wouldn't have hesitated to strike him dead. "She was still struggling, Your Highness. One of us had to knock her unconscious so she would be quiet and so we could get her into her cell."

"Good. Now go back to your training." As the enderman left, his signature grin appeared. "My plans are coming along perfectly. Hero will play right into my hands."

Hero's PoV:

Even after my sister had shown us to our rooms so we could all rest before we embarked on our journey back to the Overworld, I was still having trouble believing that my best friend was the god who had killed so many mobs. He had threatened Quartz, attempted to slay Phoenix, and had sent his armies to attack us all. It did not matter that he was alive. Télos had lost the nobility that he had once had. The enemy was not the same god I had known since I was only a year old. Télos had slipped into the identity of End, and it hurt to think that I had foolishly believed him to be a hero. Part of me even wondered if it had been a ruse. That same part wondered if Télos had ever loved Oracle. If the reason behind his want to defeat Robra was because he had wanted the power that she possessed.

That night I slept of the countless adventures the two of us had been on before the Great War had struck the gods of Minecraftia. If only we could have returned to those carefree days where I trusted my best friend. Where I still had the god I loved. Where the place that I had lived the early years of my life in still existed.

The next morning my special forces ate a quick breakfast before beginning our trek through the fiery depths of the Nether. We were accompanied by Oracle, Phoenix, the two pigmen brothers, and Lex. As we stood before the glowing portal, my twin gave me a hug.

"I will send you a telepathic message if any trouble arises here."

"I will do the same." I replied.

Oracle pulled away. "Hero, there is something that you do not know about your connections with your chosen ones." She waited for a second before continuing. "You can speak telepathically with them. I have done it with Phoenix, and the two of us believe that End has done the same with Aleks."

"When did you learn that? I know that I can speak telepathically with Claire, but I did not realize I could with my chosen."  
"In a book in the libraries in the Ether…" She trailed off, both of us reminiscing on the times that we had spent in the large libraries that were common in the land of the gods.

"Hero?" Zalio questioned with a yawn. I broke out of my thoughts.

"I will miss you, my sister." I finished. The four of us started to head towards the portal until we heard Phoenix speak up.

"Um...Thank you." She said. "Thank you for bringing me here, and thank you for all that you've done for me since I was brought into Minecraftia..."

"You are welcome." For a quick second, she almost looked hopeful. But as the second passed, the hope in her eyes dimmed.

Everyone said their goodbyes, Quartz and Phoenix tearfully hugging each other and Zalio and Lex waving at all of the members of our two groups.

After that we walked through the portal.


	30. Chapter 30

** A/N Hello, wonderful readers! This chapter is incredibly special, for multiple reasons! The first reason is that it is Chapter 30-Although there is no flashbacks, it's a major point in the story. I still remember the day when I wrote Truth: The One Thing People Often Overlook…That seems like ages ago, but it was only this March. Wow. I've come so far since then. Now onto the other things.**

** This story has reached more than 3,000 views. That number just amazes me, and I find it kind of funny because this is Chapter 30. It's so hard to believe for me-I don't even know 1,000 people, much less 3,000! So thank you all so much for sticking with this story a lot so far-For the people who review, that means a lot to me. And for the people who just read the story, I'm glad that you keep clicking on A Hero's Destiny to find out what happens next. **

** The third big thing is the introduction of the final OC. She came before Phoenix, but there just hasn't been the right moment to throw her in. Like Phoenix, she's from FlufferNutter Sandwich. Since I'm not sure how well I can write sarcasm, I'll apologize ahead of time if her comments don't come out sarcastic.**

** The fourth big thing is actually two smaller ones. The prisoner's identity is revealed, and there's been a reason for why I've been so quiet about the whole Aleks/Lex thing…Oh, by the way, (I'm totally breaking the ominous mood right now.) a friend of mine, Jayfeather Cubed, suggested that I call Aleks/Lex Lexal. You can call them that if you find it easier than saying/typing Aleks/Lex. Now onto the guest review!  
**

**Ravenstar-Yup. We now have the name for the villain pulling the strings in the shadows. I don't count Aleks as a villain-I count him as a guilt-ridden wither skeleton that can't forget the past and move on. Then again, a lot of the characters are like that. Stesa is. Glow and Stone are. Quartz is. Carlie is. Phoenix couldn't until Lex came into the story. Even Hero can't get over losing Misa, and a small part of him still misses the times he spent with Télos. Strangely, Zalio is okay in that category. I was looking back at a one-shot and realized that he's a special character-He really hasn't lost anyone important to him. He just joined Hero because he had nothing else to do. I guess Claire also counts as well, but she has a tragic past. So Zalio is the one unscarred, until that battle against the endermen, character. Impressive. Oh god. Now that you've given End a computer, I think that he'll want to take over our world too. That's not good. But hey, at least you didn't give him a tablet-What? No, I didn't!...Then explain why he's playing Five Nights at Freddy's? I have no idea what you're talking about…**

**There's also a really cool YouTube channel that I found and want to share the existence of with fellow writers. It's called WordNerds, and it has videos on writing advice, books in general, and both types of publishing. Check it out if you're interested in writing!**

**And the last thing that I need to put out there before ending this extremely long author's note is that the poll I mentioned last week is still up. If you haven't voted yet, go do so! And if you're a guest, check out the options and tell me what you want to be called!**

**Now I'm done. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 30:**

**Carlie the Cow**

?'s PoV:

She had waited for what felt like ages outside, and quite honestly she thought that whoever had the luck of meeting her would get the full on sarcasm attack, complete with a the mark of her hoof on their face.

She had been through so much to get to this point-She had avoided countless players, walked over countless mountains, and had nearly froze to death in the cold biomes that were sprinkled throughout Minecraftia.

So she was ticked off when she had to wait in the pouring rain with a tree for an umbrella. _I bet Sam would have been jealous of my adventure. _Sam was the reason that she was here. Without that outgoing pig, she would have never had the reason to try and track down the elusive god of light. If she could just have her revenge on the one who had killed her only friend…Well, she hadn't actually thought past that part. Maybe she would find some nice cow, settle down, and start a family. She had always liked more exotic things, so maybe a mooshroom would be the perfect husband?

She snapped herself out of her thoughts. If Hero wasn't going to show himself, then she was going to start taking her revenge. If she remembered right, there had been a Nether portal back in a secluded part of the oak and birch forest…

In retrospect, she should have at least attempted to plan out what said revenge was going to involve. She couldn't wield one of the players' weapons, and she knew that a cow couldn't be the most intimidating mob out of all of the supposedly passive ones-A chicken could peck at the player, and she knew that a squid could easily lift one with their tentacles. A cow couldn't really do all that much.

Still, there had to be something! But before she could figure out a plan of attack, the outlines of four players appeared in the portal. She gave herself the excuse of observing the enemy and hid behind a bush that was behind the portal.

The smallest and youngest looked around. "It doesn't seem right without Phoenix here…"

Had her ears and eyes just deceived her, or had the player somehow managed to speak without the strange white text?

The player with green hair pulled her close to him, keeping his arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry, Quartz. You got the three of us, and Claire too!" The strange phenomenon of no white text repeated itself. He also gave a yawn.

"She'll do fine in the Nether." The white haired player said.

"You're actually caring for a player…" The boy trailed off.

"Do you want me to shoot you, Zalio?" She aimed her bow at Zalio, and seemed as if she was actually going to fire the arrow. But the boy ignored her.

"We need to get back to the base. I worry that Télos may have launched a second attack once he learned that I had gone to the Nether."

This player interested her the most. There was something about him that seemed to radiate power. What it was she wasn't sure. But from the back, he looked like he shared the same brown haired male appearance with a large majority of the players. The clothes that he wore matched the players as well.

As she sat there, she suddenly realized how foolish her plan had been. She started to creep off into the dark edges of the forest until she heard the last of the four say, "You can come out. The four of us will not harm you."

She froze. She hadn't stepped on any twigs, and she had been as close to silence as a four hooved cow could be.

"There's someone there?" The youngest questioned.

"Yes. I sense them too." The other girl replied.

"Same here."

She cautiously walked back out into the clearing.

"Hero?!" She exclaimed as she was met with the sight of two glowing white eyes. It seemed almost comical that she would have met him after deciding to enact revenge by herself. Wait, was she supposed to say Lord before Hero?! She didn't know how to use honorifics at all-That's had been Sam's area of expertise. He would have had no problem knowing what to say. Suddenly, the full blown sarcasm attack didn't seem like such a good idea.

"I see that you have heard of me. May I have the honor of knowing your name?" The god questioned.

Hesitantly she replied with, "Carlie." She took a deep breath. It was now or never. "I heard that you were taking in mobs…And, well…I want revenge on players. One of them killed someone close to me."  
Behind Hero, the three players all exchanged glances. That startled her. Why on Minecraftia did players suddenly have expressions?!  
The god of light took a good minute to come up with a response. "You can join us." Carlie was ready to yell a thank you. "But you will have to wait. We have to defeat a more pressing and dangerous opponent."

"There's a worse opponent than the players? I hate to break it to you, Hero, but I doubt that some enemy is able to beat destroying the landscape and slaying countless mobs."

"This opponent holds far more power than a player or mob could ever hold. He is an ancient god like myself, and is the god of destruction. Players are simple flies compared to him."  
All that she managed to come with was a simple, "Oh."

Phoenix's PoV:

She clung to Lex as much as possible, and when Oracle suggested that Glow and Stone show him to his own room, Phoenix watched the wither skeleton to go with sadness. It was stupid to be afraid of losing him again, but she was worried to death that something would happen to him when he was alone. What if End-Télos, she reminded herself-tried talking with him? Would Lex believe that he was insane?

She found herself wandering down the halls. "H-Hi Phoenix." Standing beside her was none other than Stone.

"Hi Stone...What room is Lex in?"

Stone gave a small smile. "T-That one." He pointed to the room on his left.

"Thanks." The pigman continued on his way, and Phoenix was left before a pair of dark doors. She gave a quick knock. There was no response.

"Lex?" She questioned. Her heart started to stammer in her chest. What if something had happened to her best friend? After a quick moment of hesitation, she pushed the doors open.

The room didn't look like there was a struggle, but Lex was nowhere to be seen. _What could have happened to him?! Where could he be?!_

Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed a small sheet of aged paper on the bed. Her fingers shaking, she picked it up and began to read.

"Dear Phoenix,

I'm feeling really really really really really guilty about doing this to you...I was worried that I had killed you earlier, and I could barely stand that. But at least I had the small hope that you survived. You didn't get that. You lost me.

I'm sorry about the accident and everything...I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you alone with the woman who never truly cared for you. I'm sorry for getting us into that accident. And I'm sorry for leaving you again. But I have to do this. This is the only way I can feel normal. So I'm sorry for leaving alone again.

This is going to be a surprise for everyone-For you, for Oracle, for Hero and his chosen. For Stone and Glow, and even for Aleks. I'm hoping that you'll all find out soon.

From,

Lex"

Tears started to drip onto the paper, the ink smudging together. It wasn't his fault. It was all hers! He didn't have...He didn't have to….She couldn't finish the sentence. If Lex died again, she wouldn't be able to survive without him. If Lex died, not only he would be gone. He would be taking the soul of Aleks with him. Cheerful, caring Lex would never commit suicide. But what else could he have meant?

_Oracle...Please, I need to talk to you!_

The window's drapes lifted as a warm breeze came in through the open window behind her. As she looked back down at the paper, she felt as if someone had stabbed her heart. Because before the word from, he had crossed out the word love.

Hero's PoV:

Our small group of five made its way through the forest and soon entered the base. We passed several mobs trying to scavenge together their belongings from the various rebuilt parts of the base.

"What happened?" Carlie questioned.

"Télos happened." Zalio replied with a yawn. "We were attacked by an army of endermen."

"A lot of mobs were killed…" Quartz trailed off, tears starting to form in her eyes at the thought. Though both Zalio and Stesa were still upset over what had happened, only Quartz showed her emotions. It was strange, in a way. The first two of my chosen ones had been at the base the longest, but neither showed their true feelings.

Carlie did not speak. I guessed that the loss of the one she treasured still haunted her.

I opened the door to the laboratory, expecting a greeting from Claire. But instead we were met with silence. It was like after the attack all over again. Glass bottles lay broken on the ground, their contents spilling over the floor. The items on one of the tables were all knocked to the floor.

If I had seen my eyes at the moment, I would have found that they had once again turned red. I knew exactly who had taken one of the mobs closest to me. Light started to shoot up around me. Télos had taken her.

Télos had taken Claire.

**Dun dun dunnnn! Okay, I'm good now. I just had to do that. Anyone else think of the Croods there? I love that movie. Anyhow, onto the questions, which are from Raiden the OC! They're writing a story called Revenge of the Squids, so go check it out!  
**

**Q: Phoenix, how do you pronounce your username?**

**Phoenix: I think it's pronounce Zine-off.**

**Soul: At least I think so. I have trouble pronouncing words a lot. You can pronounce it however you want.**

**Q: Zalio, what would you do if you found out who you were before you were a zombie?**

**Zalio: I'm not quite sure. *yawns* I don't really think that it would matter. It would just be a little bit of my past that I've been wanting to know about. Maybe I would ask Phoenix for more information on who I used to be.**

**Soul: Oh, it matters Zalio. It matters a lot. Anyone ever wonder who Stesa is the shell of?**

**Zalio: Huh?**

**Soul: Never mind.**

**Q: Stesa, why are you so grumpy all the time? Light up for mooshroom's sake! **

**Stesa: Do you want me to shoot you as well as Zalio? I can be grumpy if I want to be, player.**

**Zalio: I'm innocent!**

**Soul: *laughs* I think it's because she just doesn't like players, and always sees the glass as being half empty.**

**Q: Glow, when you're around Oracle, how do you feel?**

**Glow: I can tell that the Mistress is powerful. I can feel warmth spread throughout my body, and I just get a feeling in my gut that tells me that she's the one who created my ancestors.**

**Q: Stone, how do you feel around players?**

**Stone: I g-g-get ner-nervous. A-And I f-feel sc-scared that they-they'll try t-to h-harm b-both me and G-Glow. But th-then I remember th-that Glow w-will pr-protect me, an-and I'm n-not as sc-scared.**

**Soul: *sniffles* Aww...Brotherly love!**

**Q: Hero, why are you known as a griefer?**

**Hero: When a player other than Notch saw me, they spread the myth of me. I believe that I then became a scape goat for other players when they griefed someone.**

**Q: Télos, why did you become an enderdragon?**

**Télos: I took on several features of an enderdragon because I rule over the End. I can also fly with the wings.**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N Hello wonderful readers. It is I, SoulErrorArwitch, and I come bearing Chapter 31 of A Hero's Destiny. I'm sorry for the cliffhangers last chapter, but they just had to be done. *rubs back of head* I loaded so much info onto you all. And about the whole Lex thing-This is the result of me always being curious-Please tell me what you thought when you read his note in a review. It sounds a little strange right now, but you might understand my reasoning at the end of this chapter.**

**And if you haven't voted yet, please do! So far only five people have, and I need lots more votes before the name for all of you wonderful people is decided!**

**I don't own Minecraft. *gestures at a magically appearing Microsoft building* They do. Now onto the guest review.**

**Ravenstar-He definitely will get Hero's wrath. There's not doubt about that. And an angry Hero is just plain terrifying. I don't know if Hero knows how to play FNAF. He would have to learn before they have a showdown. So. Many. Reviews. I guess I never really looked at the number…Thanks for the congratulations! Think about it. Who do you pair Stesa with, and if they're a shell, who are they the shell of? Did the light bulb just go off in your head? Carlie's giving you the silent treatment 'cause you're a player…She's doing the same thing to me right now. And I've already given Lex a punishment that I, the author, have to unfortunately share…Aleks' swearing. I want to either put duct tape around his mouth or fill my ears with cotton balls. Still trying to see which will be the most effective.**

**Chapter 31:**

**Lexal**

A tall figure clad in a black cloak walked across the Nether's hot surface, gaining fearful and some suspicious stares from the various mobs that made the hottest dimension of Minecraftia their home. None noticed the sword that was hidden underneath the cloak, the sword that the unknown mob gripped tightly as they looked around warily.

"I'm going to do it." The figure, now revealed to be male, said in a determined tone. His sudden exclamation gained curious mutters from a group of pigmen that he was walking past. Embarrassed, he pulled the hood down further.

_****** you, you son of a *****! I would strangle you to death if I could, you *******!**_

He flinched at the other soul's yelling. He doubted that he would ever get used to Aleks' swearing. Lex started to open his mouth to reply, only to remember that they were being watched. He wisely closed it. _I have to do it. I'm not comfortable like this._

_**It's not just that, you *******! You want that ******* ***** to like you more! **_He could practically imagine Aleks throwing a tantrum, but his mind was elsewhere.

_Don't you dare all Phoenix that ever again. _Lex mentally growled, eyes narrowing. Though Lex was a normally kind person, the tone to his voice even scared Aleks.

The other soul didn't show his fear. _**That's what she is. She's a ******* player, just like you are! You're all weak ********!**_

Guilt tugged at Lex's heart. What was he doing? Aleks had this body first. Just because he wanted to feel normal, he didn't have the right to be a selfish brat. No wonder Aleks was screaming for him to stop. Should he just go back to Phoenix?

But he had already promised Phoenix that he would surprise. To come back like this…How was he going to face her? There had to be some way he could convince Aleks to go along with his plan, some way that he could make himself feel better about making Aleks have to do that.

He tried listing various reasons to the other soul, but none seemed to make him agree. Then, by accident, he stumbled upon the right reason.

_You would be smaller._

The swearing stopped, and Aleks grew quiet.

He had figured it out. Though Aleks had never exactly said it, the other soul had never liked being as big as he was. Despite the fact that it made him intimidating, he wasn't small enough to move as quickly as someone else could. In a battle, that was a major asset that he didn't have.

_**Fine.**_

He hadn't misheard Aleks, right? He had agreed, right?

_**I'll go along with your ******* plan.**_

Quartz' PoV:

She had never seen Hero so angry. Then again, she hadn't known him for long. Claire's kidnapping had made the god of light seem absolutely terrifying, and not a single one of them dared to take a step close to him.

She couldn't help but wonder if she was the one who was taken would Hero's reaction be the same. She mentally pushed those thoughts away. What was she thinking? Claire was kidnapped, probably by Télos. They had to figure out how to rescue her. But first, they needed to calm down the furious god of light.

Neither her or Carlie seemed to want to do it. In then end, it was Zalio who put his hand on Hero's shoulder. He spun around. She was startled to see that the god's eyes were glowing bright red. It made him even more terrifying.

"Hero, you need to calm down." Zalio said. "We're all angry about losing Claire-She's always been there for all of us. But you have to calm down, or you won't be able to come up with a way to rescue her." He kept his hand on Hero's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

The light around Hero's feet died down, and his eyes returned to their normal white. "You are…You are right." Zalio withdrew his hand.

Extremely quietly, Carlie whispered to Quartz, "Is Claire his lover?"

Quartz froze. Were they? She hadn't really thought of it that way before. But once she started to think back to their encounters that she had witnessed, she could easily imagine that they were. A small, foolish hope disappeared from her.

She gave a shrug, hoping that she was wrong.

The door suddenly burst open, revealing a distressed zombie. "Hero, there's a cloaked mob or player wandering the hallways of the base. No one can see what they look like because of the cloak. But they're about the height of enderman…"

They all exchanged glances. Was this mysterious mob one of Télos' minions? What could their purpose be? To kidnap, hurt, or kill one of Hero's chosen?

Quartz's eyes widened as she looked back at the zombie. Stesa readied her bow, Zalio pulled out a sword, and Carlie just stared.

Towering behind the zombie was none other than the base's perpetrator, face hidden inside the cowls of their cloak.

"What are you looking at-" The zombie gave a small, "Eep!" in fright, and cowered away from the door.

Carlie put a hoof up, though it was shaking. Quartz was amazed at the cow's bravery. She was just a cow. What could she do to stop an enderman? And she seemed so determined to protect the base, despite the fact she had only arrived a couple minutes before. "Hold it, buddy. You're not getting past this cow."

They stayed silent for a minute before exclaiming in wonder, "Cows can talk?!" He winced. "It's not my fault that I didn't know! Cows don't talk on Earth…"

"Do you have mental issues? Because I'm pretty sure that there's an insane asylum on the other side of the forest, and I'm sure that they'll accept you as a patient." Carlie said.

Why did Quartz think she recognized the intruder's voice? She swore that she knew it from somewhere…

In response, he pulled his hood farther down his face. "You ******* idiot! They can't see your face already, **** **!" Now she was sure of it. Zalio, Stesa, and Hero seemed to be thinking the same when she glanced at them. "I'm used to my face getting red-" He paused, then managed to get out, "You-You-You just spoke! Out loud! And I'm still in control of our body!" As if arguing with himself, he added, "It's my ******* body! Not ours! But without me, you wouldn't have existed in the first place!"

That was when it clicked. "Aleks and Lex?" Quartz questioned.

**Now do you get what I meant earlier? *gets hit by a barrage of tomatoes* I know I deserved it. But listen to my explanation first-*gets hit by a tomato* Hey! Levi, you don't even have an excuse for doing that! You're not even from this story!**

**Levi-*glares* Revenge for the Elf Boy incident. *hops through a portal to his story's universe***

**Anyhow, as I was saying before a certain Herobrine look-a-like so kindly threw a tomato at my face, I realized how much Lex's note sounded like a suicide note. So I went with that. There was actually someone who believed that Lex would never commit suicide-The scribe of the 4th brother. So nice job!**

**Now onto the questions from Raiden the OC.**

**Q: Télos, have you eaten pie before?**

**Télos-Who hasn't?**

**Soul-Télos is being a bit on the uncooperative side because he has a memory of sharing it with Hero when he was good. I'm making a one-shot for it. Problem is that the document mysteriously disappeared.**

**Q: Hero, were you connected to Steve some way? And if so, how?**

**Hero-I am connected to Steve in a way. I am supposed to look like the default skin, known to you players as Steve. My one change-The glowing white eyes-shows that I am good and shows what power I possess.**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N Hello wonderful readers! It is I, SoulErrorArwitch (more commonly known as Soul), and I come bearing another chapter of A Hero's Destiny!  
When I first started writing this chapter, it was supposed to be humorous. But, as such things often happen when writing, it changed. It became something much more sad…Strangely enough I like this version better. Just prepare a tissue or two, readers.**

**I don't own Minecraft-They do. *gestures at Microsoft***

**The poll is still up, you guys! So send in those votes! For the guest readers-Like Ravenstar-I'll put the options here so you can put them in a review. There's Souls, Errors, Wizards and Witches, and the Soul Society (If any one can tell me what anime this is from, I'll give you a cookie! Virtual one, of course).**

**Now onto the guest review!**

**Ravenstar-Yeah, Phoenix thought the worse was going to come. Like I said earlier, it wasn't originally going to seem like a suicide note. But I've used it to create something really good next chapter-Something that should have happened long ago between Lex and Phoenix. I hope your IPod doesn't keep crashing. Being away from the internet is a horrifying experience. *shudders* That is a very logical assumption, Ravenstar. *grins* I'll even give you a hint-The person that Zalio is a shell of is married. And I've mentioned who he was before in a Q&amp;A…**

**Enjoy the chapter-Wait, should it be enjoy? This is a sad chapter, kind of…Maybe read the chapter and feel guilty-No, that's not right. Well, I guess just read it. That works.**

**Chapter 32:**

**I'm Sorry**

Carlie's PoV:

Though it took a lot of explaining from a combination of Quartz and Zalio and about a good five minutes of her time, Carlie finallyput her hoof down and let the cloaked figure pass. Despite the many assurances from the two that Lexal, as she had decided to call the mysterious mob, was _not _an escapee from an insane asylum, she still didn't believe that two souls occupied Lexal's body.

The small group of six sat around the table near the entrance to the laboratory. Lex (She guessed that it was the less aggressive side of his personality from the lack of swears.) shifted uncomfortably underneath her scrutinizing gaze. Carlie didn't trust the mob-He hadn't taken his cloak off despite the fact that he was supposedly their friend.

She couldn't tell what kind of mob he was at first. She knew that he was on the tall side, so Carlie guessed wither skeleton or enderman. When he pulled down the hood of his cloak with an ashen skeletal hand, she knew which of her assumptions was right.

"Why have you come, Lex and Aleks?" Hero questioned. _To kill us. _Carlie thought darkly.

He once again shifted, wringing his hands together nervously. "I want to take the potion."

The others seemed shocked by his response. All except Hero exchanged surprised glances. "But what about Aleks? He wouldn't have agreed." Zalio managed to get out.

"I can ******* hear you, you know." He growled in response. It seemed as if Lexal had slipped into the harsher side of his two personalities.

Ignoring his earlier outburst, Lex said (still continuing to wring his hands together), "We made a compromise." He didn't specify what the compromise entailed and instead went off into silence. From the way he responded Carlie couldn't help but feel that it had to be something bad. _Another reason not to trust Lexal._

Hero gave a nod. "Alright. If both you and Aleks are in agreement on your decision, then you can take it."

"Thank you." Lex said.

Zalio glanced at Hero with a yawn before speaking. "Hero, Stesa and I can take care of this. You don't need to be here right now."

It was the god's turn to be grateful. "Thank you." As soon as Hero left, Zalio started to explain to the two what exactly was going to happen.

"It's going to be painful, especially for you, Carlie, since you don't have any semblance to a player. Lex and Aleks will have it slightly easier, but since you two don't have skin, it's going to hurt too-"

"Wait a second." Carlie interrupted. "What do you mean, 'semblance to a player'?!"

Zalio exchanged glances with Stesa and Quartz. "We've all taken potions to look like players."

That couldn't be right. This had to be some sort of cruel joke. Why would she want to become the thing that had killed her best friend?!

"You three are…You three are mobs?" She said slowly, her voice barely above a whisper.

Quartz gave a nod. "I'm a squid…Stesa is a skeleton…And Zalio is a zombie."

Why did her plan have to be falling apart right before her eyes? This was some sort of nightmare, and she knew that no matter how many times she hit herself with one of her hooves she wouldn't wake up. "Why do I have to drink it?"

Zalio was the one who answered. "We do it so we can watch players." After yawning, he added, "It's like we're spies, almost. We play their minigames and go on their servers. And it has its benefits too."

"Benefits?! How on Minecraftia can there be benefits for becoming a player?!"

He glanced at the white haired mob next to him. "Stesa and I don't burn up in the day. Quartz can be on land, and the three of us aren't killed by players."

Stesa spoke up. "You don't have to join if you don't want to-"

"No." She suddenly spoke. "No. I have to do it-I'll take the potion." There was no way that Carlie could get revenge if she was a cow. But if she was a player…The possibilities were endless.

Zalio nodded before continuing on with his explanation.

Lex's PoV:

"You'll be naked afterwards."

Aleks and Carlie seemed fine by that sudden bit of information, but that was a totally different story for Lex.

He was absolutely horrified by the thought. It was bad enough being naked while being a bunch of bones-That was why he was wearing the cloak-but to be naked while human? That was a hundred times worse. He would never live down that embarrassment.

"N-N-Naked?!" He managed to get out.

"If you have any clothes on, you'll be wearing them afterwards-So Lex and Aleks will still have on that cloak." Lex started to grasped tightly onto said cloak's edges and bring it closer.

"Are we-Are we going to be in the same room?" He questioned.

Zalio shook his head and Lex gave a sigh of relief. At least he didn't have to see a naked Carlie. That made it better.

"Why are you so nervous about being naked?" Carlie asked him. "Mobs and cows are naked all the time, with the exception of villagers and zombies. And you."

"That's the point…Um…how to put this…" Lex took a deep breath. "Let's just say that I kind of was a player before now, and players don't like being naked-"

"You're a player?" She said slowly. He gave a hesitant nod.

"I was…"

_**You ******* idiot.**_

Lex made a mental note to never again upset a cow or Carlie, because said mob literally charged at him. The only reason that she didn't manage to hit him was because of Aleks' sudden yell of, _**Jump, you *******! **_It took Stesa, Quartz, and Zalio to hold her back.

"Let me go!" She yelled, struggling against them. "He's a player! He's one of the creatures who killed Sam!"

Had Phoenix been going through the same guilt that he was-Of course she had been, and probably still was. If anything, it would be even worse for her. She had always been the more emotional of the two of them, and the more kind one.

It broke his nonexistent heart to see Carlie continue to struggle, continue to scream and shout about what the players had done to the one she had cared about. Aleks didn't even say a word about how weak Lex was for thinking that. Lex knew that the other soul was thinking about all that he lost, and how it was all the players' fault.

Lex started to think about all of the mobs that he had killed for _a video game._ It was just a stupid video game, and he hadn't thought before he had killed the mobs. He had mercilessly slaughtered countless mobs for experience and food. For rare drops to decorate his house or get him farther. He had even killed babies before-Zombies just like Zalio.

Tears started to stream down his face.

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

"What?" The cow questioned.

"I'm sorry, Carlie." He repeated louder. "I'm sorry for what us players have done to you. What we've done to all of you."

All of the mobs remained silent.

"We didn't think about what we did. We just all thought of it as a video game, a way to pass time. We watched videos of Minecraft, watched people slaughter mobs without a bit of remorse! We didn't know what we were doing…We were just trying to enjoy ourselves. And without us, you guys could have all led happy lives. Carlie, you would still be with Sam. Stesa, I'm not sure who you lost, but they would still be here today. Quartz, the Sky Army would have never killed your fellow squids. Zalio, same thing with Stesa. And Aleks, you would have never lost your friends and family to that player…The player that was one of my favorite YouTubers…"

Silence filled the room, only broken by the sound of Lex's sobbing. Countless tears splattered across the floor.

Then suddenly, the former player felt someone squeeze his hand reassuringly. Through his tear filled eyes he saw Zalio standing next to him. "Without the players, I would have never existed."

He managed to get out, "Huh?"

"I'm a shell, Lex. I was only created because some player died in the Overworld. Without players, I would have never existed. And without players, I would have never met Hero…Before I met Hero, I hadn't had a life, really. I didn't even truly know what the players had done to us. It was only afterwards that I did."

He was surprised to find Stesa squeezing his other hand in the same way. "I'm a shell too, Lex."

Quartz clamped onto his legs. "I would have never met Hero or anyone else that I've grown closer too…And my daddy always used to tell me that skeletons and zombies only started to exist after players came."

"I hate to ******* admit it, but without a certain ******* right here, I would have never existed." Aleks said. Lex gave a small smile. "And without that ******* of a player, I would have never met Phoenix."

The smile faded as he looked at Carlie. The other mobs moved back, leaving him alone. The cow seemed to be thinking about something. Finally, she spoke.

"I wouldn't have met Sam if players didn't exist…" She admitted, not meeting anyone's gazes. "There was a player-I just remember he wore red sunglasses-who captured a lot of pigs and cows. I don't know what he was using us for. I just knew that he periodically would take us and put us in another fenced in area…Sam was there too. We knew that he would take us soon, but we kept talking and talking with each other. We became the best of friends in that short time…But then there was only a couple of us left…Sam said to use him as a way to get over the fence. I didn't want to…But he said that he loved me and wanted at least one of us to live." She took a deep breath. "Without that player we would have never met. So I guess that even though I hate the players, and they've done a lot of bad things, the mobs of Minecraftia actually owe them a lot."

**Question time! This questions are from Raiden the OC. Thanks Raiden! :)**

**Q: Hero, have you ever been to Earth?**

**Hero: No, I have not. But when Notch and I were on better terms, he told me about the world you live on.**

**Q: Quartz, how old are you?**

**Quartz: I'm twelve.**

**Q: Lex, I dare you to poke Stesa. Wait, can I dare him if its in questions? I hope so.**

**Soul: *nods* I'm fine with it.**

**Lex: But she'll get mad-I've seen how she is around Zalio!**

**Soul: *pats Lex on back* You can do it. I believe in you.**

**Lex: *nervously pokes Stesa***

**Stesa: *spins around, arrow notched* Do you want to die, Lex?**

**Lex: No! *races back to Soul and Raiden* How did she know it was me in control?**

**Soul: I'm betting on woman's intuition or the fact Aleks would never do something as stupid as that.**

**Q: Phoenix, how does it feel when Oracle talks to you in your mind?**

**Phoenix: It feels strange…Like I'm talking to myself. But it also feels me with warmth too…**

**Q: Zalio, do you like Stesa? Like like-like her?**

**Zalio: Was it that obvious? *yawns, then rubs back of head* I guess I do. I have the strangest feeling that we've known each other for awhile.**

**Soul: You have-I mean, what are you saying? That's so weird!**

**Zalio: Soul, are you alright?**

**Soul: Totally! *laughs nervously* I'm totally okay! It wasn't like I was going to say some sort of spoiler-*races off***

**Zalio: *stares at the outline of Soul running away, then yawns* Wonder what's wrong with The Author.**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N Hello, hello~I so haven't become obsessed with the Five Night's at Freddy's lore. Totally. *looks away* Anyhow, I come bearing Chapter 33 of A Hero's Destiny-Wait, I'm that far already?! Wow. That really just sunk in. Thirty three chapters. *gives an impressed whistle***

**Anyhow, I apologize ahead of time for this. I'm going to start updating every other week, not every single week for personal reasons. I'm sorry! *dodges a barrage of tomatoes thrown by various fictional characters* But I'm not going to stop writing any of my stories permanently. So don't worry about that ever happening.**

**Now onto some other stuff. This chapter was a fun one to write. Like really fun, so I hope you guys all enjoy it. Something that I've been waiting ages to do is going to happen this chapter. *clamps hand over mouth quickly and mumbles spoiler* And I think a lot of you have known this had to happen sometime.**

**And I see the end coming (in both senses of the word). Soon. Soon being around Chapter 40-45. In my head that's close because I've already written up to Chapter 35.**

**ANNOUNCEMENT-The poll is still up, you guys! Even if you're just someone who follows this story, please vote! And if you're a guest, the options are in the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Minecraft. It belongs to Microsoft. Herobrine belongs to the guy who created the myth of him. All of the YouTubers mentioned in this story are actual people, so I don't own any of them. I don't even know them on a personal level! With that in mind, now onto the guest review!  
**

**Ravenstar-I'll tell you her identity because you can't find it. But I'm doing it with that age old number letter code (1-A 2-B 3-C…) thing so people don't read it and see who she is if they don't want to know. 10-5-13-13-1. That's her name. I guess this is the climax. FlufferNutter Sandwich made it that way, that's why. The talking sandwich told me that it was CaptainSparklez who put her on the chopping block with Sam. I used it as an excuse for a Mianite Season 2 reference. The "chopping block" is this nuclear reactor thing he makes later on in the series.**

**Well, reviews are appreciated along with questions, and enjoy the chappie!**

**Chapter 33:  
Compromise**

Phoenix's PoV:

She was frantic and guilt-ridden. Why wouldn't she be? Her best friend was missing, and it was all her fault! No matter how hard Oracle's forces and she scoured the fortress, they couldn't find Lex anywhere. Her heart sank. By this point in time, wouldn't he have already killed himself?

She had to find his body. Phoenix knew that if she never laid her own eyes on his body, she would never believe that he was truly gone.

That was why she found herself running through the fiery plains of the Nether, stopping every mob that she saw to ask them if they had seen a wither skeleton with Aleks' sword.

Some she downright knew were lying. Others asked if there was an award involved. And the rest would shake their heads and say that they hadn't.

Phoenix managed to avoid several players. That is until she bumped straight into one. Both she and the unknown player went flying back in opposite directions.

She worried that the player would think it was some sort of glitch. She wasn't sure what to do. If she talked, would they see it in their chatbox? And what about her movements? Would the computer process them as Minecraft movements, or would they seem like glitches too? And what if-Aether forbid-they thought that she was like Herobrine and killed her? Would she even respawn?

She and the player got to their feet, her pulling the hood to her cloak up. "I'm sorry about that…I was rushing." He apologized. She stared. Had she heard him right? Had he talked out loud? No, he couldn't have. Her mind must have been playing tricks on her.

Phoenix looked the player over nervously. He was slightly taller than her. A pair of gray eyes met her gaze as she stared up at him. He seemed incredibly goth to her. Part of her wondered if it was supposed to be a vampire skin, because he looked one to her. Well, except for the fact that he was fangless.

He was dressed in a long leather jacket that went down to his knees. It had a large collar, and he had kept the jacket open. Underneath it he wore a black shirt. He had on a pair of black pants, and his feet were clad in a pair of black boots that went halfway up the lower part of his legs. Though he didn't have extremely pale skin, his skin had a strange grayish tint to it. His hair even looked like a vampire's-It went down past his shoulders, and his bangs partially covered his eyes. A black cloak hung at his shoulders, the hood pushed back. Around his neck was a black choker and had multiple silver earrings in each ear of various sizes, types, and shapes. She also noticed the black eyeliner around his gray eyes, black lipstick, and black nail polish.

"No, I was the one rushing…" Should she risk asking about Lex? After a split second, she decided to. She could always claim that he was some sort of pet or something. And hope that this player wasn't playing on singleplayer mode. "Have you seen a wither skeleton? He's-" She had almost said, "taller than you,". But then again, all wither skeletons were supposed to be larger than the player avatar. "in possession of a strange sword. It's iron, with a golden hilt and an eye of ender in the center of the hilt…Well, you might have seen the sword just floating on the ground and have it in your inventory." He wouldn't be able to see Lex's dead body, would he? He would have easily taken Aleks' sword.

He stared at her. It didn't seem emotionless-If anything it seemed to be full of confusion, and then sudden understanding. When their eyes locked, he questioned, "Like this one?"

He pulled a sword off of his back. Though it was wrapped in black bandages, she could see small bits of iron peeking through. Her gaze traveled to its hilt, and her suspicion of it being Aleks' was confirmed.

Her heart sank even more. He was definitely dead. If this player had gotten possession of it, then Lex was gone from this world, along with Aleks.

"Where did you find it?"

"Um...A while back. I can show you where, if you want."

She started to give a nod before stopping herself. This player wouldn't be able to see her nod. "Thank you...I just realized I don't know your name."

The player froze. Phoenix guessed that he had pulled back from the keyboard for a second, trying to figure out what name to use-His real one or his username.

"Firebird777." He finally answered. Once again she heard him and didn't see the words above his head.

"Mine is Xineoph."

"I know-I mean, cool! That sounds really creative, unlike mine!" He blabbed on, turning away from her. Firebird777's cloak swished behind him as he led the way.

Soon Phoenix found herself in a cavern full of beautiful glowstone. It was breathtaking sight, with nether warts popping up through the ground every where around them. But no matter where she looked, she couldn't find her best friend's body.

"Surprise." He said.

"Surprise?"

"I said that it would be a surprise, right?"

Time seemed to stand still. The player before her was Lex? That couldn't be him. Aleks would have never agreed to becoming a player, and there was no way that he could have anyways-The potion. Understanding dawned on her. She had misread every single word in it. It wasn't a suicide note at all! But what was up with his sudden change in fashion? Lex always wore bright colors, but this boy before her looked full on goth!  
"Phoenix, why are you crying?!" He exclaimed frantically. "I mean, I know it's not like how I used to look, and Aleks is the one with terrible fashion sense-" He paused. "You're the one with no ******* taste in fashion, you *******. You think dressing in yellow is considered ******* good!"

"Aleks can talk now?" She managed to get out through her tears.

"It's my ******* body! Of course I can ******* talk!"

She gave a slow nod.

"Phoenix, why are you still crying?" From the lack of swears, she knew that it was Lex talking. "I'm really really really sorry for leaving you alone-"

"I…I made assumptions." She admitted. "I thought that you…that you…you committed suicide."

"Suicide?! Why?! I would never do that to you, especially after what you've been through-"

"I was an idiot…I didn't realize what you were planning." Suddenly, she remembered something. "You put love at the end of your note."

"I did?" He said nervously. Lex started to fiddle with the edge of his jacket, not meeting her gaze.

"You crossed it off afterwards."

"Did I?"

"Do you love me?" Phoenix questioned after a moment of hesitation.

"Well, we are best friends-"

"Do you want the two of us to be more than that?" She asked slowly. "Like girlfriend and boyfriend?"  
He went silent until Aleks decided to answer for him. "You're a ******* idiot! You love her! Just say it already!"

Lex's face went red at the other soul's exclamation, but he didn't deny it. "I want to be more than best friends…I think that I've loved you for years."

"I think so too."

Back what seemed like so long ago, but was in fact only a couple days before, Phoenix had been filled with regret at every single mention of Lex. Every time she thought of him, her heart would tighten so so so much knowing it was all _her _fault. It was all her fault that his eyes would never again see the light of day, and her fault that he would never again grin his childish smile.

She had been like a princess in a fairy tale, separated from the only one she could ever think of as her prince. It had seemed impossible, like all things in fairy tales, but she had wished oh so hard that she would see Lex once again. Maybe there was something bigger out there. Something more powerful than any god. Something that was able to breathe life into someone that had been considered dead by all that had known him. It had decided to play the role of fairy godmother, and she was thankful for that.

She was able to hold the one she had lost long ago and feel the warm flesh underneath her fingers. Not cold, lifeless flesh. Not rough bones. As he pulled her close, she was able to smell the make-up that Aleks had forced him to use, and the faint scent of shampoo in his hair. She was able to stare into amazing, stunning gray eyes. Gray eyes that had never belonged to him before, but gray eyes that she knew she would come to love. And as their lips locked, she knew that no matter what happened to the rest of Minecraftia, she would still somehow manage to have a happily ever after with her true love.

As the two lovers continued their long needed kiss, and though Phoenix didn't know it, Aleks found himself strangely enjoying it just as much as the the two players.

**No, Aleks, I believe that you are the "******* idiot."**

**Anyhow, questions today are from two people! The first is from The scribe of the 4th brother, and the others are all from Raiden the OC. Thanks you guys! The questions are really appreciated!**

**Q: Stesa, are you afraid of wolves?**

**Stesa: No, I'm not. Why would I be? I could just shoot them if a player sets them on me.**

**Soul: Stesa, I don't think that's the reason. You're made of bones, and they like bones-Never mind.**

**Q: Hero, you probably know Notch better than us, so can you tell us what he was like?**

**Hero: If there was one word that I would use to describe him, it would be fun. I enjoyed the time that he and I spent together, and I gladly called him a best friend. But I do not think he wholeheartedly believed I was real, and I think that he told others the idea of the sandbox game called Minecraft because of that.**

**Q: Oracle, what's the Nether like?**

**Oracle: Since it is my own creation, just like any other creator of something I would say it is wonderful. *smiles* It is warm, but I am the god of fire. So it suits me. I enjoy the heat, and enjoy seeing the light of the glowstone clusters and lava pools fill the landscape.**

**Q: Quartz, how would you describe players?**

**Quartz:...Players are like zombies, kind of. They have the same form. Zombies just have green skin and seem less...alive…And they're emotionless. But they also have strange additions to their forms too...*whispers* One time I think I saw one with a tail and fox ears.**

**Q: Zalio, from what you can remember of your past life, what did you do?**

**Zalio: I think I did experiments on things. I know for certain that I went on adventures with a male villager-A librarian, I think-and a skeletal dog. *yawns, then gasps* I think I remember part of the villager's name! Troy...No, that wasn't it. Ray...No….Tray! That was it! Part of the villager's name was Tray!**

**Raiden the OC also sent some dares, so here they are!**

**D: Zalio, kiss Quartz.**

**Soul: God dangit Raiden, you should have told him to kiss Stesa! **

**Zalio: *yawns* Do I have to?**

**Soul: *nods***

**Zalio: Alright. *walks over to Quartz and kisses her cheek***

**Quartz: *gapes at Zalio while blushing* Did you just k-k-kiss me?**

**Zalio: Raiden dared me to. *yawns again***

**D: Stesa, now _you _poke Lex.**

**Stesa: Can I poke him with my arrow? *readies bow***

**Soul: No.**

**Stesa: *puts bow down, walks over, and pokes Lex***

**Lex: Huh? Why did Stesa just poke me-**

**Aleks: Raiden ******* dared her to, you moron!**

**D: Hero, eat some steak.**

**Hero: *stares for a second before eating some steak* Is that good enough for the dare, Soul?**

**Soul: *nods* Compared to everyone else, that was a piece of cake. Er, steak.**

**D: Phoenix, I dare you to randomly run around the Nether screaming, "HAS ANYONE FOUND MY CHIPS?!"**

**Phoenix:...Um...Soul, do I have to do that?**

**Soul: *nods* That's how it is. If someone dares you, I'm sorry to say that there is no way to back out. Luckily Raiden the OC hasn't realized that I include myself as someone who can be asked questions, so he hasn't dared me-Horse manure. Now Raiden is probably going to dare me to do something. Well, Phoenix, it's probably easy to get it over with as soon as possible.**

**Phoenix: *takes a deep breath and starts to run around the Nether* HAS ANYONE FOUND MY CHIPS?! **

**Soul: I swear she's getting like a thousand funny looks from the pigmen alone.**

**Stone: S-Soul, is Ph-Phoenix al-alright?  
**

**Soul: She's fine, Stone. She just got dared.**

**Glow: *glares at Raiden* If you make my brother do something like…*pulls out sword***

**Soul: Whoa whoa whoa! You can't go killing or threatening a reviewer! I need them, you know! We all have to deal with Raiden's dares, myself included. Even Stone will.**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N Hello internet! I come bearing another chapter of A Hero's Destiny! All that I have to say for this chapter is pay attention. With that in mind, onto the announcement!  
**

**ANNOUCEMENT: *shouts into megaphone* Poll! Need I say more?**

**Disclaimer-*throws megaphone away and it hits Télos* I don't own Minecraft. I do own my OCs, however. Even the ones I don't own-*coughPhoenix,Carlie,andAlekscough* are precious to me. **

**Reviews are appreciated, like always. Same thing with questions for all the characters-Myself included. Now onto the guest review!**

**Ravenstar-I know, right? I thought you were smart, Phoenix...*shakes head sadly* Well, you're smart for figuring it out. Although several people might say that it was actually easy *accusatory glare at Levi* I love seeing your exits. They're epic! You know, you really should get an account. I have to wait aaagggesss now to be able to respond to you. Think of the conversations we could have through PMs. Just think of them. XD**

**Chapter 34:**

**Change**

Hero's PoV:

Claire was gone.

No matter how many times my shocked mind repeated that sentence, I could not bring myself to believe that statement. Claire had been by my side for years. And Télos had known that. He had taken the one I would always turn to.

After the anger passed, a numbness seemed to fill me. I had barely been able to talk to Aleks and Lex, had barely been able to say I wanted some time alone. With the one I had held so close to my heart gone, how was I supposed to go on like normal?

I had been like this three times before, when my heart had succumbed to grief after the death of the ones I had spent so much time with.

_She's not gone._

The small thought crept its way into my mind, but it did not register.

_She's still alive, Hero._

The thought changed slightly, and I suddenly found myself staring the truth down. I _could _get Claire back. I had not lost her like I had lost Misa. She was still alive, was she not? I could rescue her.

The part of me that had told me that revelation settled back into a state of unconsciousness, and unbeknownst to me, the silver pendant that had only seconds before been glowing returned to its normal state.

I got to my feet, a plan of action forming in my mind as I rushed down to the largest collection of books in Minecraftia. _My chosen ones…I need you all to meet me in the library._

_ Hero?! _Exclamations of shock filled my head, giving me a slight headache. This was certainly something I would have to grow used to. Luckily, I had had experience with telepathic speaking with Claire…I briefly wondered if she was one of my chosen as well because of that fact.

_Gods can speak telepathically to their chosen ones. _I explained.

As their confusion died down, I arrived at the library.

Claire's PoV:

She was staring to grow used to the cool darkness that filled her poorly lit cell. She would pass her boredom by remembering her adventures from her childhood-Adventures that all contained Hero.

The thought of the white eyed god was the only thing that kept her from losing hope and sanity in the small bedrock cell. She clung desperately to the thought that he would appear at the door, and free her from the prison that she was being held in.

As the sands of the hourglass fell, she started to doubt her dream. She called it foolish as she thought about it. Unless her captor, who she guessed to be the god leading the Endermen army, had left some sort of calling card, what was the chances of him putting two and two together?  
There had to be a reason for her imprisonment. She didn't want to think that he saw her as the easiest target. Maybe, just maybe, the god realized that Hero and her had a special connection.

She had realized it long ago. Long long ago, back when she was little. She loved the god of light. Her heart would always belong to him, but only now did she regret not confessing her feelings.

Oracle's PoV:

_My sister, I wish that I could be using this method on different terms._

_ What has happened? _Oracle questioned as her brother's voice filled her head. She could just tell from his tone that something terrible had occurred…Had Télos-Her heart felt a sharp sting of disgust at the name-attacked Hero's base while he was in the Nether?

_There was a witch who I have grown close to over the past couple of decades __named Claire__…Télos has taken her._

The sting repeated itself. She, like many others, had believed Télos to not be the same as his former girlfriend, even when he was put into jail. And after the sacrifice he had made, she and her brother considered him to be a hero. She had felt sadness at what might have been when she had spoken his name. But it had all been a trick-A cruel trick. He had tricked all of them. He had betrayed their trust. And he had hurt the one he had called a best friend. What had happened to the goofy, carefree, and cheerful god? When had he been replaced by a god bent on destroying all that she and Hero held dear, and begun craving world domination?

_I need you to meet me in the Overworld. One of my chosen will bring you to the base-Zalio. We have created a plan to get her back. But we need your power, my twin._

She jumped to her feet. She had to follow what he wanted-But Phoenix had yet to return. And the one that she loved had committed suicide. How could she expect her chosen to help at that moment?

Before she could give a response, two figures appeared in the doorway to the main room.

"Oracle?" It was Phoenix's voice. She, along with her very strangely dressed companion, entered the room. Her companion was surprisingly a player. When he noticed her interested gaze, he blushed a bright red.

That was the first sign that he wasn't just someone who thought Minecraftia was only accessible through a game.

"I want you meet someone…" She shifted nervously. "This is my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" The god of fire questioned. _What about Lex, my chosen? Was he not close to your heart? Did you not love him?_

A small smile grew on Phoenix's lips. Then her boyfriend spoke. "What about me?! I'm not your ******* boyfriend!" The swear let Oracle understand.

"You two took the potion."

Lex/Aleks nodded.

"Aleks can speak now, even though Lex still is the one in control."

Lex/Aleks once again nodded. "We went to Hero…I didn't realize that my note seemed like I was going to kill myself…And then I confessed to Phoenix that I liked her." Lex quietly explained.

A small idea started to form in Oracle's head, one that she liked. "Aleks and Lex, would you two want to help us with something?"

"What is it?" Lex questioned.

"A witch by the name of Claire has been kidnapped by Télos. Hero has devised a plan to rescue her, and needs my help. Would you want to join us?"

Phoenix gasped. A look of absolute horror appeared on her face. "No…Not Claire!"

The god nodded.

While Phoenix tried to take in what Oracle had said, a look of fiendish excitement appeared on the face of Phoenix's boyfriend and a dark glint shone in his eyes. "Of course I ******* want to! It's an excuse to hurt that *******! That ******* deserves to get his *** beaten!"

**So. Many. Dares. There's more dares than questions. I do like doing dares, but please can everyone also send me lots of questions? I learn a lot about my own characters by doing those. Since more than two people did it, I'll list their names in front of the questions/dares.**

**Raiden the OC: Oracle, when was the last time you visited the Overworld?  
Oracle: I have not been there since before the Great War.**

**Raiden the OC: Hero, what's your favorite hobby? Why do I feel like someone's already asked this question?**

**Soul: *grins* Nope, no one has!**

**Hero: If I had ample free time, I would spend it reading.**

**Soul: As shown in that little one-shot Pumpkin Pie (shameless self advertisement), Hero's best friend is the library.**

**Raiden the OC: Soul, did you meet Hero only that one time?**

**Soul: Ooh, a question for me! I've actually seen him multiple times. Remember Aleks having that dream form thing? It's like that. So I visit him a lot.**

**Raiden the OC: Lex, how does it feel to have someone invade your mind space?**

**Soul: *coughcoughMindPalacecoughcough* If anyone just got my reference there, you rock!**

**Lex: It's strange, especially with Aleks swearing all of the time.**

**Soul: If you notice, Lex isn't all that comfortable with swearing. So him being stuck with Aleks is pretty awkward.**

**Raiden the OC: Would you take control of Lex's body just to eat cake?**

**Aleks: It's my ******* body! Why does everyone keep saying it's his?! The ******* is just the one in control!**

**Soul: *slowly shakes head* You really shouldn't have worded it that way.**

**Lex: *goes through Aleks' memories* While Aleks is swearing rapid fire right now, I'll reply for him and say that he wouldn't.**

**Dare time!  
**

**Raiden the OC: Glow, you threatened me, now I must threaten you back. I DARE YOU! To go to Oracle and say that you accidentally overdosed on laxatives. *grins evilly***

**Soul: Besides the fact that Télos has gotten to you, I'm not sure that this is a good idea, Raiden. Imagine the future PMs.**

**Glow: *scowls, walks to Oracle.* I overdosed on laxatives.**

**Oracle: What do you mean, Glow?**

**Soul: Raiden dared him to. No one is safe. Not even me.**

**Raiden the OC: Stone, I dare you to drink some tea with your pinkie out while wearing a mustache.**

**Soul: Ye gods, Raiden. Do you have a death wish or something? Glow is going to be so angry at you!**

**Stone: *puts on fake mustache and sips tea* L-Like this?  
**

**Raiden the OC: Soul, poke all of the characters in this story.**

**Soul: *looks away* I'm sooo not going to enjoy this. *proceeds to poke all characters with a grin similar to Télos'***

**Raiden the OC: Hero, tell a fern about your deepest and darkest secrets.**

**Soul: *suddenly looks sad* I don't want to hear him say what they are. He has such a tragic past that I doubt they'll be humorous.**

**Hero: *sits down next to a fern* I often feel guilty for Misa's death…And a small part of me feels like I somehow caused Télos to become the way he is now.**

**Soul: *blows runny nose into handkerchief* I told you that it would be sad.**

**Raiden the OC: Stesa, confess love to Hero. Afterwards tell him you were lying. Then kiss him on the lips. Walk away.**

**Stesa: Do you want me to shoot you?**

**Soul: That's her instinctive response to situations like this, I think. And why didn't you do it for Zalio, Raiden! You know that they're an OTP of mine! But the story hasn't advanced far enough to make them confess yet!**

**Stesa: I love you, Hero. That's a lie. *kisses Hero on lips and walks away***

**Hero:*watches her as she walks away* Was that a dare from Raiden the OC?**

**Soul: *nods***

**Hero: It should have been Zalio, not me, who was kissed.**

**Soul: See Raiden?! Even Hero agrees!**

**Raiden the OC: Phoenix, randomly give hugs to mobs in the Nether.**

**Phoenix: *goes and gives awkward hugs***

**Soul: I think she just gained the love and adoration of those guys.**

**FlufferNutter Sandwich: I dare you, Soul, to arm wrestle with Stesa.**

**Soul: *sighs* I'm so going to lose. *five minutes later* How on Earth did I just win that?!  
**

**FlufferNutter Sandwich: Soul, I dare you to tango with Hero.**

**Soul: *tangos with Hero and pouts* The Cupid Shuffle is way more fun than the tango. But it was only I who continued to step on my partner's feet. Sorry 'bout that, Hero.**

**Hero: It is alright, Soul.**

**FlufferNutter Sandwich: Soul, I dare you to play a tic tac toe match with Quartz.**

**Soul and Quartz: Okay.**

**Soul: *after winning several times* I feel guilty. I've had lots more experience with that game than her.**

**The scribe of the 4th Brother: Soul, I dare you to throw a cream pie at Aleks.**

**Soul: I'm sorry you two! *chucks cream pie at Lexal's face***

**Aleks: Why the **** did you just do that, you ******* writer?!**

**Lex: The scribe dared Soul.**

**Soul: I'm super thankful to the almighty powers out there that made it so Lex is in control of Aleks' body right now. He's so ticked off that he hasn't realized I referred it as his body.**

**The scribe of the 4th brother: Phoenix, I dare you to play rock paper scissors with Glow.**

**Phoenix and Glow: Rock paper scissors shoe!**

**Phoenix: *after thirty or so rounds* That was fun.**

**Glow: *stares incredulously at Phoenix* How on Minecraftia did she keep beating me?!  
**

**Ravenstar: I dare EVERYONE (I repeat, EVERYONE) to play FNAF.**

_**EVERYONE while playing FNAF-**_

**Hero: I have seen more scary things.**

**Oracle: I have too-Ah!**

**Quartz: I don't want to play anymore!**

**Stone: I-I'm going t-to have ni-nightmares for we-weeks.**

**Phoenix: I never played this back on Earth for a reason…**

**Lex: Don't kill me, Bonnie!**

**Aleks: You ******* wimp! Those aren't scary-Leave us alone, Freddy!**

**Zalio: *yawns, then gasps* The battery is running low! My tablet is going to die before I can get to the next night! Someone hand me a charger!**

**Télos: I need to get Golden Freddy on my side…**

**Stesa: Do you want me to shoot you, Chica the Chicken? *aims arrow at tablet screen***

**Glow: I'm not scared of animatronics-No! Freddy, don't kill me!**

**Carlie: Anyone else seeing that crying child on the poster-I want to live, Bonnie!**

**Claire: No! Phone Guy!**

**Soul: I want Foxy to be real! Foxy, come join my side! You could be my first mate-Don't kill me! You've always been my favorite!**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N Hello hello, wonderful readers! It is I, SoulErrorArwitch, and I come bearing another chapter of A Hero's Destiny! The end is coming soon. In both senses of the word. Because I have no sense of humor whatsoever, I find that hilarious. But back to this chapter. This one was fun to write. Although I did put the end of it off for awhile because I wasn't quite sure how to end it. *snickers* End. Sorry about that, guys. I just find that really funny.**

**ANNOUNCEMENTS: The** **poll is still up. So please vote on it!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Minecraft. Microsoft does. Same thing with Herobrine. I'm not sure who started the myth of Herobrine, but that guy is a genius!**

**Reviews are appreciated, along with questions for me and the characters! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 35:**

**Sharing**

Glow's PoV:

He wanted to slam his head on the netherbrick wall.

They had spent who knows how long searching for Aleks and Lex, out of all the mobs in existence, and the search was proving to be fruitless. Stone silently followed in his footsteps as they dejectedly headed down the hallway.

The sound of Phoenix's voice filled his ears as the passed the main room. He paused, peeking his head into the large room. His guess was right. It was the Mistress' chosen. Stone peered into the room as well.

She was saying something about a mob named Claire. But that didn't matter to him. What mattered to him was how there was a player standing right next to Phoenix.

His hand immediately went to his father's sword. The player seemed to sense his arrival and turned along with Phoenix. A grin grew on her face.

"We found Lex and Aleks." She said.

He started to survey the room for the wither skeleton-He wanted to punch the jerk in the face for worrying them for so long. But the only people there were his Mistress, the player, and Phoenix.

That was when it clicked. Didn't Hero's chosen take a potion to look like players? Had the two of them done the same thing and that player was them?

As the two entered the room, Glow noticed a dark glint in Aleks/Lex's eyes. It made shivers race up his back. "They took the potion." Phoenix confirmed his guess. She turned to them with a look of _something _in her eyes. Why did that look she gave make his blood boil? "…Lex is my boyfriend now."

Why did his heart feel as if it had just been pierced by a thousand thorns? Why was he feeling a monster grow in his chest as he stared at the couple? And why did he have to resist the urge to jump at Aleks/Lex with his sword extended?

Stone, sensing that something wasn't quite right with his brother, decided to speak first. "Th-That's nice…Y-You two a-are a-a-a good co-couple."  
_No Stone, they're not! I don't want the two of them to be together! Lex doesn't deserve her love-_Where had that thought come from? Understanding dawned on him.

Glow had a crush on Phoenix.

His heart sunk at the realization. She had chosen Lex-Had the pigman ever stood a chance? Even if Lex hadn't turned out to be alive in some strange way, he just knew that Phoenix's heart would always belong to him and not Glow.

And that fact was incredibly hard to admit.

Zalio's PoV:

Zalio waited in front of the Nether portal, absentmindedly swinging his diamond sword at the tree closest to him. He knew that the trek to the portal would take some time, but he had been waiting for about an hour already.

A sheep wandered by, nervously glancing at him. The fake player stopped swinging at the tree. With a yawn he said, "Hi." About a second later he was alone once again.

He sighed, and resigned himself to trying to make shapes out of the clouds. It was something that he hadn't done in _ages. _He hadn't had the time to with trying to fight the players and now Télos. But as he gazed up at them, he was struck with a case of nostalgia. The last time he had looked at the clouds like this was a couple days before he met Hero. It seemed so long ago, but had it been really? He had grown so used to the base, and to the people there. He had grown used to Hero bringing injured or homeless mobs to the base, and he was even starting to feel as if Quartz had been there for a long time.

His hand suddenly trembled. Claire-one constant in his life at the base-was gone. She was like the mother he never had. She would always help him and Stesa back when it had been just the two of them. When he didn't have anything to do, he would either train or visit her. It had taken all of his mental strength to not get half as angry as Hero was.

His decision to do whatever it took to get her back to the base repeated itself in his mind.

Zalio was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of mobs coming through the portal. As he yawned he turned to see Oracle with Phoenix standing at her side. A smile grew when he saw that Lex was on Phoenix's other side. Yet there was something different about the former wither skeleton. He couldn't place his finger on what.

His gaze swept across the mobs behind them. Standing farther away from the threesome was Glow and Stone, the older of the two looking dejected. And behind them was a very small army of twenty or so blazes, pigmen, magma cubes, and wither skeletons.

"Hello, Oracle." He greeted Hero's sister with his signature yawn. "I'll show you all to the base. You'll see it when we get there." As they started to walk in its direction, Zalio fell back a bit to talk to Lex. "Hi Lex." He said.

Lex gave a half smile. "Hi Zalio-You ******* forgot about me." Zalio was troubled with Aleks' response. It was a far cry from his usual response. And the half smile was unlike Lex. What was going on? Even Phoenix seemed to notice from the glance that she threw in their direction.

All of a sudden, Lex started to inspect his hands. A grin very similar to a madman's appeared on his face, and though Zalio didn't know it, his eyes gained the same dark glint that they had earlier. "I ******* did it." Aleks said in amazement. "I ******* did it." In an almost effortless motion Lex pulled Aleks' sword off his back and made quick work of a tree near them. He slid it back onto his back, a satisfied grin growing on his face.

"Lex?"

The same evil grin from earlier reappeared. "The ******* can't answer right now."

"Why?" Phoenix questioned.

A finger tapped his forehead. "He's in here."

That was when it clicked. Lex's strange behavior, and how relatively angerless Aleks had been moments before. It was because Aleks had been trying to regain control over his body, and now that he was in control, he was throwing his own version of a victory party.

Suddenly, Aleks' limbs started to twitch. "It's my ******* body!" He shouted. He stopped spazzing for a quick second, but it began once again with more force than before. "Let me be in control of it, you *******!"

"Let me have control of it!" Lex shouted. "You've had a body for years, I haven't!"

"You *******, you had a body when you were alive! It's my ******* body!"

"Without me, you wouldn't have been created!"

Zalio and Phoenix exchanged worried glances. Neither knew how to break up their argument, and both knew that if the two souls kept acting like that, they wouldn't be able to defeat Télos.

**Question Time! Today's questions and dares are brought to you by a hodgepodge of people, so I'll just put their names in front of their respective questions and dares. Thanks for creating them, by the way!  
**

**RavenstarIsAwesome: Aleks, if you had to live with someone for a month, other than Lex and Phoenix, who would you choose?**

**Aleks:...Télos, even though he's a ******* *******.**

**ThatRandomMooshroom: Hero, if you were to somehow be able to play Minecraft the way players do, what would you do and why? Also, would it cause some sort of wormhole?**

**Hero: I believe that it would cause a wormhole of some sort, ThatRandomMooshroom. I believe that I would try to combat the players-**

**Soul: Hero, what are you thinking? You can already do that now! You should build something awesome in creative!**

**ThatRandomMooshroom: Oracle, do you ship any of your friends or subjects?  
Oracle: *smiles* From this past chapter, I believe you know who I "ship".**

**ThatRandomMooshroom: Lexal, is sharing a body with each other better than any other "roomie" options? (Stesa, Hero, etc…)**

**Lex: I guess?  
Aleks: Even though Lex can be a ******* *******, I can't imagine being stuck with anyone else other than him.**

**ThatRandomMooshroom: Stesa, what is your biggest fear?**

**Stesa: *raises bow* Do you want me to shoot you?  
Soul: *glares at her***

**Stesa: *lowers bow and sighs* My biggest fear is that the base will be destroyed in the same way that my home was. I fear that everyday, and I fear that I'll lose the ones I hold close again.**

**Soul: *blows nose into handkerchief* Aw! No wonder you didn't want to say anything to ThatRandomMooshroom!**

**ThatRandomMooshroom: Phoenix, finish off this sentence. At the edge of the known universe I believe…**

**Phoenix:…I'm not quite sure what I believe actually. I'm really into science, so I think it's expanding…Maybe I believe there's dark matter?  
**

**Raiden the OC: Hero, what do you like about reading?  
Hero: I like learning new things, and I enjoy reading about fictional characters' lives.**

**Raiden the OC: Hero, have you met any YouTubers?**

**Hero: No, but I did catch a glance of the infamous Skydoesminecraft…He was shearing a sheep.**

**Raiden the OC: Quartz, how many squids are in your family?  
Quartz: *sniffles*…It was only just me, my dad, and my mom…**

**Soul: *hands over a tissue* Want this?**

**Raiden the OC: Zalio, if Stesa kissed you what would you do?  
Zalio: *yawns* Pinch myself to see if I was dreaming.**

**Dare Time!  
**

**Raiden the OC: All characters, meet my OCs Ryder and Alex! (They're a bit mad.)**

**Hero: Hello.**

**Télos: Hello, humans. Do you want to join the dark side? We have gold.**

**Oracle: *smiles* It is nice to meet you.**

**Aleks: Are you two ******* players as well? **

**Lex: Hi!**

**Zalio: *yawns* Hey.**

**Stesa: If you two are players, I will shoot you.**

**Glow: Who are these guys?  
Stone: N-Nice to m-meet you…**

**Quartz:…Hi.**

**Phoenix:…It's nice to meet you.**

**Claire: Hello. I'm Claire.**

**Carlie: Who the heck are these two, Author?  
Soul: *grins like an idiot* Hey you two! What's up?  
**

**Raiden the OC: Phoenix, take Lex to the Overworld and push him into a pool.**

**Phoenix: We're already in the Overworld…I'm sorry, Lex! *pushes Lex into a pool***

**Aleks: What the **** are you doing?!**

**Raiden the OC: Lex, take Phoenix to the Overworld and push her into a pool.**

**Lex: But we're already there…I'm really sorry, Phoenix! Blame Raiden! *pushes Phoenix into a pool***

**Raiden the OC: ALL CHARACTERS DOG PILE ON SOUL!  
Soul: *gulps* Why me-Ow! Hero, your shoe is digging into my side! *sniffles* I thought that we were friends, Raiden!**

**The scribe of the 4th brother: Zalio and Stesa, dress in old timey British outfits and speak with British accents.**

**Zalio: Why I am dressed like a bloody girl?!**

**Stesa: *wearing the clothes intended for Zalio* Do you want me to shoot you, Zalio?**

**Zalio: *hides behind a table* No! These clothes are perfectly fine!  
**

**The scribe of the 4th brother: Lex and Soul, have an argument using quotes only from Harry Potter and Star Wars.**

**Soul: I've modified this slightly because I haven't read Harry Potter in ages (I read it like nine times. It tends to get a bit boring after awhile.) and the same is with Star Wars. I also don't have the time to look up quotes.**

**Lex: I find your lack of faith disturbing.**

**Soul: Don't get technical on me.**

**Lex: *glares* Never tell me the odds.**

**Soul: It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends.**

**Lex: I'm going to keep going until I die-or succeed.**

**Soul: Alright, let's end it here! Things are getting a little dreary-And yes, all of those were from Harry Potter and Star Wars. *high fives Lex* You were awesome!  
Lex: I know. *grins***

**Soul: *laughs* Han Solo quote.**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N A/N Hello hello, wonderful readers! It is I, SoulErrorArwitch, and I come bearing another chapter of A Hero's Destiny! I admit that I don't have too much to say about this chapter. Information chappies bore me when I write them, and yet they're so crucial to stories…**

**ANNOUNCEMENTS: The** **poll is still up. So please vote on it!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Minecraft. Microsoft does. Same thing with Herobrine. I'm not sure who started the myth of Herobrine, but that guy is a genius!**

**Reviews are appreciated, along with questions for me and the characters! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 36:  
Strategy**

Phoenix's PoV:

They had to figure out something! Even as they neared the base, the two were fighting over who got to control their body.

Every couple of seconds the way that they walked changed. Aleks had the faster gait, while Lex tended to slow down so he would remain near Phoenix. And both of them continued to have a shouting match out loud.

Glow groaned. "Would they just stop doing that already?!" She heard him complain to Stone. The younger brother gave a small nod. Still unsure of what to do, Phoenix found herself watching Glow's reaction change with each argument. He seemed to be getting angrier and angrier about their bickering.

"I've had enough!" The pigman suddenly exclaimed. "I can't stand it anymore!" He marched back to where Lex and Aleks were arguing and slapped them in the face.

They went silent and stared at him.

"This isn't the time for you two idiots to be arguing!" Glow yelled. "I don't care if both of you want control over that stupid body of yours! Someone has been kidnapped, and we're about to go and fight Télos! So shut the **** up, both of you!"

Zalio and Phoenix exchanged glances. Had Glow succeeded?

"…I'm…I'm sorry." Lex said quietly. Aleks stayed silent, most likely glowering at the pigman. "I should have…I should have thought of that…"

They sighed. "And it's not just the *******'s fault." Aleks admitted. He didn't offer a sorry or anything like that, but the two understood that they shouldn't have been arguing.

They were silent for the rest of the walk.

Hero's PoV:

I was seated at the library's table when I heard a knock on the door. Knowing that it was Zalio, I got to my feet and opened it for him and Oracle's group.

My chosen were already seated around the large round table. Stesa, I had noticed, reserved a seat for Zalio. When Quartz saw Phoenix peeking out from behind my sister, she pointed at the empty chair next to her.

Carlie watched my sister's group with amazement. Though we had explained who they were to the former cow, she had never seen mobs of the Nether, or known about another god. Oracle sat down next to me. The pigmen brothers and Aleks/Lex (or Lexal, as Carlie had taken to calling them) sat down as well.

"Is that all?" I questioned.

My twin shook her head. "No. I have a small army waiting outside, but I thought that it would be best to leave them there."

I nodded. The quiet chatter that had previously been filling the room died down as I cleared my throat. "I have a plan for rescuing Claire, but in order to make it final I need your input, Aleks."

The former wither skeleton stared at me for several seconds before speaking. "What the **** do you ******* want from me?"

"Have you seen the End in your dreams?" I asked.

"He has." Lex replied before the other soul could. "I've seen it in his memories."

"What is it like?"

The two were both silent as they thought. When one of them finally spoke, it was Aleks. "There's a ******* castle smack dab in the middle of it."

"Floating or not floating?" I continued on.

"Not floating." He paused. "The ******* has a throne in the center of the main room. The other rooms that ******* has let me ******* see are filled with weapons. Golden and obsidian ones."

"I see…Guard wise?" I leaned forward slightly, and awaited their response. "Where and how many of them are stationed?"

"In front of each room." From the lack of swears, I could tell that it was Lex who was speaking. "The dungeon is the most guarded area out of them. Wait, the main room doesn't have any guards."

"The ******* believes that he's strong enough to defend himself." We all knew that Télos didn't just believe that. He was powerful, more powerful than I remembered from before the Great War.

"There's a large training area out in the front. That's where Télos' army practices. And then, of course, there's the big towers. They may or may not have anything in them."

"Enderdragon?" I questioned. The challenge would become much greater if we had to defeat the dragon. Though I had never laid my eyes upon it, I knew how powerful it was.

"The enderdragon is one, gigantic ******* illusion." Aleks replied. "I've seen what the ******* uses to project it. In reality, it's just a small golden figurine."

Oracle and I exchanged glances. We both knew what figurine Aleks was talking about. The two us still fondly remembered the day when he had made it. It was when we were little, and he had come running up to us with that grin he was known for on his face, his eyes filled with a brightness and goodness that he no longer possessed. It was a sad reminder of how much had changed.

"Hero?" Zalio questioned. After he interrupted my thoughts, which I was very grateful for, I began the plan.

"Oracle, you and your army will storm the castle and take out any enderman inside." She gave a nod. The others around the table looked at me expectantly. "Phoenix, go with Oracle as well. The rest of you will fight the army Télos has stationed in the training area."

Carlie's brown eyes widened. "But there's only five of us!" She exclaimed.

"…Carlie." Quartz started. "We can use Hero's power. Same thing with Lexal. They can use Télos' power."  
"I can?" "I can use that *******'s power?"

"What about you, brother?" My sister asked. "What will you do?"

"I am going to free Claire."

**Question Time!  
**

**Raiden the OC: Hero, do you ever think that you and Herobrine could be different?**

**Hero: No, I do not. Notch gave me that nickname long ago, and though our friendship was broken,**

**I like to fondly remember those times.**

**Raiden the OC: Phoenix, Nether or Overworld? Which do you prefer?**

**Phoenix:...I'm sorry, Oracle, but the Overworld is most like Earth…**

**Oracle: It is alright, my chosen.**

**Raiden the OC: Zalio, ever done a piratey jig?**

**Zalio: *yawns* Um…No?**

**Soul: He has-I caught him doing one the other day.**

**Gwen: But didn't he lose a bet against Aria-**

**Soul: Shh, Gwen, and get back to your story.**

**The scribe of the 4th brother: Oracle, what are some of your favorite hobbies?**

**Soul: Does she even have hobbies…?**

**Oracle: Yes I do, SoulErrorArwitch. I like to draw.**

**Stone: T-The M-Mistress is r-really g-g-good.**

**Oracle: *smiles* Thank you, Stone.**

**Stone: *looks away and blushes* It's tr-true…**

**Dare Time!  
**

**Raiden the OC: Zalio, sing a pirate shanty.**

**Soul: I should have seen this one coming from miles away.**

**Zalio: *yawns* Agreed.**

**Soul: *looks at Zalio questioningly* You know what you want to sing?**

**Zalio: *nods* That one that those two have been singing ever since you wrote them out. *****gestures**

**at two OCs for The Reborn King***

**Soul: Could I join?**

**Zalio: *yawns, then nods* I'll tell you a tale of Vampirates,**

**Soul: *grins* A tale as old as true.**

**Zalio: Yea, I'll sing you a song of ancient ship,**

**Soul: And its mighty fearsome crew!**

**Zalio: Yea, I'll sing you a song of an ancient ship,**

**Soul: That sails the oceans blue…**

**Together: That haunts the oceans blue!**

**Orpheus: I should have seen this coming.**

**Gwen: *nods***

**Raiden the OC: Soul, offer Hero a fish.**

**Soul: *holds out a goldfish in a jar* Want a pet?**

**Hero: *takes it with a confused expression*…Raiden?**

**Soul: Yeah. I say we call it Random the OC after him.**

**Geist: Another new character? Who is this guy going to belong to?**

**Soul: Someone whose name can't be said for spoilery reasons. But Random the OC it is! *lifts jar **

**into the air, Legend of Zelda music plays***

**Raiden the OC: Hero, sniff Zalio's shoe.**

**Soul: Raiden, you must learn something very important about daring characters.**

**Geist: *nods wisely* Exactly. We don't listen to what people tell us to-**

**Soul: *stares at Geist* What I was going to say was that characters are smarter than they appear.**

**Hero: For example, Raiden the OC, you never specified _what _shoe. Zalio has not worn this pair in a**

**long time, so they do not have a bad smell-*scrunches his face***

**Soul: *sniffs shoe* Oh my freaking Notch! These things are so smelly!**

**The scribe of the 4th brother: Zalio and Stesa, I dare you to raid the base of DanTDM and place a **

**banner with Hero's face on it.**

**Soul: Alright you two, I've gotten intel from some very good sources-**

**Levi: By sources, Author means they interrogated a couple of squids.**

**Soul: Hey, it was Quartz who did the interrogating, not me!**

**Gwen: How did that even work…?**

**Soul: *coughs* As I was trying to say before a certain reincarnation of Herobrine interrupted me, **

**I learned that Dan is offline.**

**Orpheus: Didn't he break his hand-**

**Soul: Orphy, this isn't your story!**

**~Time Skip~**

**Zalio: *yawns* Doesn't this place seem familiar? I think this is where I met Hero, but I remember it from somewhere else.**

**Stesa: *raises bow* It does seem familiar…**

**Zalio: *ducks behind randomly placed table* Stesa, there's a villager over there. Librarian, I think.**

**Stesa: *copies Zalio* I feel as if I also know him…**

**Grim: *barks***

**Zalio: *yawns* Ack! We've been discovered! Quick, Stesa, put down the banner and let's get out of **

**here!**

**Stesa: *puts down the banner, and rushes with Zalio out of there***

**Soul: *back at the base* You know, readers, that it was originally suggested that they raid**

** IballisticSquid's base.**

**Raptor: But Soul thought it would be better for the two of them to raid Dan-**

**Soul: *turns to Raptor* What are you doing here? You don't even have a story on this website yet!**

**Raptor: *munches on bread* But Geist has been interrupting you, and he's not related to **

**Minecraft like I am!**

**Soul: That doesn't give you an excuse! Now go back to your spot in my mind place. *coughs* As **

**I was trying to say-**

**Aria: Soul also has never seen a video from IballisticSquid…I just thought of this. How does that **

**guy and Skydoesminecraft get along?**

**Soul: What is up with all of my characters freaking interrupting me?!**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N *sneaks into room behind heavy duty shield* Hello, all of you wonderful readers- *gets attacked by a barrage of tomatoes* I saw that coming. The sad thing is that wasn't even from the readers that I was putting through the agonizingly long wait for a chapter.**

**That was Levi, from The Reborn King. **

**Again.**

**I've got to stop giving him all those tomatoes for the alleged pizza that is supposedly going to be made...**

**What I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry. I really should have updated after all this time, or at least put a message out on the world wide web that I was taking a short hiatus. I could blame it on a multitude of things-writer's block on this story, my stubborn streak that wants me to update everything at the same time, and the fact that it takes ages to write out answers to dares and questions. Please forgive me for not letting you guys know what happened to me.**

**ANNOUNCEMENTS: The poll is now officially closed, all of you guys who voted. So, my Souls, how do you like your new name? :D**

**And this story has over 100 reviews! Thank so much, all of you wonderful Souls! Now onto the guest review!  
**

**Guest-I am too. As their creator, I was going insane from all of their bickering…I just came up with the idea of the enderdragon being just a statue as I was typing the chapter. :D  
**

**Disclaimer-Microsoft is the owner of Minecraft. All that I own is my OCS and this plot. And my computer, because saying that I own my main writing device makes me feel like I own more than Microsoft ever will. XD Just one of my strange quirks, I guess.**

**Please read, review, and enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 37:**

**Nightmares**

Lex's PoV:

Hero had come up with the genius idea of them resting before the great battle. And, though he hadn't realized it before, Lex was exhausted. He somehow managed to make it to the bed, and somehow managed to ignore Aleks' comments as he did so. He fell face-first onto the small bed. He didn't even bother taking off his shoes or coat.

Sleep quickly overtook him.

* * *

He was in some sort of room. Lex glanced around, his tired mind trying to comprehend how he had gotten there. His gaze finally settled on the outline of someone else in the darkness. "Hello?" Lex whispered.

The figure spun around, and Lex let loose an incredibly loud gasp. Staring back at him was _himself. _He frantically looked down at himself. His clothes were the same, and he still had the nail polish on his fingers, but his skin tone had changed to a more natural color.

There was also the fact that he was transparent. As he thought back on it, wasn't his voice different as well? He knew the voice he had now very well, didn't he? Wasn't it the voice that he had before he had died in the car crash?

But why was his voice that way? And why was he transparent? Was he a ghost? What was going on?!

"Who the **** are you?" The other him questioned, sending a suspicious glare in Lex's direction. Other him growled as he took a step out of the shadows.

"A-A-Aleks?" Lex managed to get out. "Is that you?"

His gray eyes widened. "You're the ******* idiot!" Aleks exclaimed. With surprisingly swift strides, the former wither skeleton reached Lex's side. As he came closer, Lex realized that he was just as transparent.

"Where are we?" He whispered, examining his surroundings once more. Lex turned to Aleks. "And why didn't you recognize me? We look the same-"

"We ******* don't, you *******." Aleks interrupted him. He didn't sound as angry as usual, which was always a good sign. "I'm not a ******* blonde haired, green eyed teenager."

Lex stared at him in shock. That was how he had looked before, back when he was alive. Back before the accident, and before he was sharing a body with another soul.

He suddenly blushed in embarrassment when he realized that though he looked like himself, he was still wearing the outfit that Aleks had picked out for him.

"But where are we?" Lex repeated his earlier question. "And why are we transparent?…We didn't die, right?"

"No, you did not, Alexander Bailey." Lex jumped in surprise at the sound of the voice. It was a loud, powerful one, one that made him shiver with fear. He frantically searched for its source. His gaze settled on the throne to the back of the room. There was the sound of snapping fingers, and the room was soon filled with light.

The thing sitting on the throne had to be Télos. He had his legs crossed, and his shoulder was on the side of the throne. Télos rested his head in the hand of that arm, watching the two of them with intelligent purple eyes.

"You and Aleks are simply dreaming." The god explained. Lex felt his entire body shake uncontrollably. He was terrified, and he moved closer to Aleks with the hope that if worse came to worse, Aleks would be able to protect him. "The two of you are in your dream forms."

"What do you want, *******?" Aleks demanded. He didn't hesitate to draw out his sword. Lex glanced behind him. He wasn't just wearing Aleks' clothes-he had his sword as well. His hand shook as pulled it off his back and copied Aleks' gesture.

Télos got to his feet. "I wanted to offer you a deal."

"Go on, *******." Aleks slowly said.

Télos now stood before them. Lex was sure that his sword was going to fall out of his hands, but he somehow managed to hold onto it. "I want you two to fight for me in the upcoming battle. And yes, I know of your plans. I know that Hero is going to be rescuing his beloved Claire while you all attempt to defeat my forces."

Lex glanced at Aleks. Would the former wither skeleton agree to betraying Hero's chosen, and Oracle's group? Aleks remained strangely silent.

"For you, Aleks, I would grant you immense power. You would be the general of my armies." Télos continued, turning to Lex. "And for you, Alexander Bailey, I would spare Phoenix Aurum's life."

Lex stared at the god. Télos couldn't possibly hold her life in his clawed hands. Phoenix could protect herself, and she had Oracle to rely on if the fighting became too difficult for her.

_But what if Télos is stronger than I think? What if he kills her? _A small, traitorous part of him thought. He didn't want to betray his friends, but he didn't want to lose the girl he loved! Would she hate him if he agreed? He knew that she would. They all would. And yet he couldn't risk Phoenix's life.

He opened his mouth to speak, thinking, _I'm sorry, everyone._

"No."

Lex's gaze turned to Aleks. The former wither skeleton walked in front of him and stormed over to Télos. Why was he not agreeing? Aleks should be content with being the general of Télos' army. He had always wanted to be stronger. With Télos' army backing him up, Aleks could easily defeat the players! His revenge would finally be complete!

"No?" Télos questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"No." Aleks confirmed. He pointed his sword's tip at Télos.

"Why?!" Lex yelled, running to Aleks' side. He turned the former wither skeleton around so they were facing each other. "Don't you get it?! He's going to kill Phoenix!"

The sound of a slap filled the air. "YOU ******* IDIOT!" Aleks practically screamed. He was seething with rage as he glared at Lex.

Lex raised a hand up to touch the sore spot. "Why?" He whispered. "Why, Aleks? You could easily take care of the players with Télos' army."

"I would never fight for this ******* *******!" Aleks shouted. His gaze returned to Télos. "I hate to admit this, but Hero and his ******* chosen are my friends! Oracle and those pigmen are my friends! I'm not going to let myself lose my friends again if there is something I can ******* do to prevent it! I won't let myself be the reason that they die, just like every other ******* time!"

Télos gave a strained smile. "I admit that I'm disappointed that my chosen has decided to oppose me. What about you, Alexander Bailey?"

As Lex's vision started to blur, he looked at Aleks. When he turned back to Télos, he knew what he had to say.

"I'm going to fight on Hero and Oracle's side."

**Alright, time for some good old questions and dares! Actually, it's just dares this time around, from Raiden the OC and EnhancedHD. Everyone, please leave more dares and some awesome questions!  
**

**Raiden the OC: Zalio, lick the ground.**

**Zalio: I have to do that…?**

**Soul: *nods* You have to do whatever you're told to, unfortunately.**

**Zalio: *licks ground* Bleh. I got dirt in my mouth. *yawns***

**Raiden the OC: Hero, appear in Bleach and steal Zangetsu from Ichigo.**

**Lex: Bleach is an anime, for any reader that doesn't know, and Zangetsu is the main character Ichigo's sword.**

**Soul: That's a suicide mission. Definitely. *salutes* I shall miss you, Hero.**

**-Time Skip-**

**Hero: *enters room, extremely ragged***

**Soul: He lived!**

**Levi: He's a god. Of course he lived. A god can only be killed by another god, and I'm sure that this Ichigo guy isn't a god.**

**Soul: *silence***

**Hero: *shows Raiden the OC Zangetsu* Here is the sword you dared me to retrieve. Now I am going to return it.**

**Soul: You're not keeping it? That's like not keeping the scroll that tells you how to do shadow clone jutsu! Or the little stamp that you get when joining Fairy Tail! Or not keeping the Philosopher's Stone!**

**Hero: SoulErrorArwitch, the only reason I was able to take in the first place-after an incredibly long battle-was because I agreed to give it back. *walks away***

**Soul: He _soooo _should have crossed his fingers when he promised to return it.**

**Raiden the OC: Soul, play chess with yourself with all of the other characters watching.**

**Soul: *pales* I can barely play chess against someone else, much less myself. I'm sorry I have to put you all through this torture, you guys.**

**-Time Skip-**

**Zalio: *is asleep in a comfy armchair***

**Stesa: *aiming arrow at Zalio***

**Télos: *busy plotting the demise of Hero and co***

**Claire: *inching closer to Hero***

**Phoenix: *leaning against Lexal, fast asleep***

**Lex: *looking at Phoenix with a blush on his face, closes his eyes and pulls her closer***

**Glow: *glowering at Lexal***

**Stone: *drawing a picture of the person sitting next to him-Quartz, with the addition of squid tentacles coming out of her back as she hovers above water***

**Quartz: *drawing a picture of herself and a prince who looks strangely similar to Hero***

**Carlie: *staring at the wall***

**Aleks: Could someone end this ******* game already?! We ******* have places to be, and ******* things to do!**

**Soul: I'm sorry! I don't know how I'm supposed to end the game! I know I want black to win, but I don't know how!**

**Hero: *peers over at chess board* You could move that rook…**

**Oracle: *also peers at chess board* I would suggest the queen.**

**Hero: *looks up at Oracle* The rook makes the most sense if Soul wants to win in this last turn.**

**Oracle: I believe otherwise. The queen is the wiser choice, my brother. *begins to argue with Hero***

**Lex: Um…Don't the two of those do the same thing? A queen can move in any direction, and from the way the pieces are placed on the board, both the rook _and _the queen can win the game.**

**Soul: But which one to move-**

**Aleks: *storms over to the table and knocks the chess pieces to the ground* Now you don't have to ******* decide anymore, and we can go do whatever the **** we want.**

**Everyone:…**

**Zalio: *breaks the silence by snoring***

**EnhancedHD: Zalio and Stesa, I dare you to invade Soul's mindspace and free Raptor, and then to kiss. Enjoy and good luck not being shot, Zalio.**

**Soul: Oh my god, you're awesome, EnhancedHD! They're finally going to kiss-*coughs* I mean, interesting dare. **

**Raptor: *walks in, munching on popcorn* But I don't need any freeing. And don't they also live in your mindspace, so would it really be invading?**

**Soul: *silence***

**Raptor: However, since I'm technically 'freed', I think that there's still a part of the dare that needs to be fulfilled…**

**Soul: *turns to Raptor* You're the best.**

**Raptor: *grins, holds out bag of popcorn* Want some to chow down on while we're watching them?**

**Soul: *grabs a handful of popcorn, and proceeds to stuff face* Of course!**

**Zalio: *yawns and pales simultaneously* She's definitely going to shoot me.**

**Soul: Yeah, with an arrow of love-*coughs* I mean, she probably will!**

**Stesa: *blushes and quickly kisses Zalio on the cheek before rushing off***

**Raptor: *drops bag of popcorn* Oh my Notch, she blushed!**

**Soul: *spits out unpopped popcorn kernels* Oh my Notch, she kissed him without protesting!**

**Zalio: *looks dazed, then stares at Stesa* Stesa, wait up! *runs to Stesa's side***

**Stesa: *flustered* Do you want to me to shoot you-**

**Zalio: No. *pulls her in and kisses her on the lips***

**Stesa: *eyes widen, but continues to kiss him***

**Soul: That's what I'm talking about! Wasn't that awesome-Raptor? Hey Raptor, you alright?**

**Geist: *appears and pokes Raptor* I think Raptor got too startled and passed out.**

**Soul: You would think Stesa would be the one doing that…**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N Hello, wonderful Souls! I come bearing another chapter of A Hero's Destiny, and a little bit of bad news. I'm going to stop doing dares and questions until I get to the final chapter. I want to end this last couple of chapters with some good old cliffhangers. Please don't send anymore in, and the ones that were supposed to be done this chapter will instead be done in the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Minecraft. Microsoft is the owner of it. I only own my precious Ocs. Carlie and Phoenix belong to FlufferNutter Sandwich, and Aleks belongs to Dannyjamesjannydames. **

**Please read, review, and enjoy!**

**Chapter 38:**

**March Forward**

Hero's PoV:

I awoke from my rest with the combination of feeling refreshed and anxious about the battle that we would soon all engage in. As quick as physically possible I got out of my bed. I walked through the hallways, my mind too concentrated on the battle to notice the occasional waves from the mobs that lived in the base. I arrived in the library.

To my surprise, I was the last one there.

All looked as if they had slept well, and all had various degrees of bedhead. The worst case by far was my sister. She gave a tight lipped smile. "Brother, Lexal has informed me that Télos tried to win them over last night."

My blood ran cold. "He did?"

From next to Phoenix, Lexal gave a small nod. "Yeah." It had to be Lex who was speaking from the lack of swears, but for some reason his voice was quieter than usual. "But the ******* failed. We're still on your ******* side." That, obviously, had been Aleks.

"He knows about the plan as well." Oracle added.

"How? There cannot be a spy among us." At least that was what I hoped. I did not want to believe that someone else close to me would betray me. Télos' betrayal had stung too much. I decided to not dwell on that idea. "But should we continue with the original plan?"

There was nods from all around the table. I turned to Oracle, and she nodded as well.

"Then after you go to the armor and equip full diamond armor and weapons, meet me outside of the base."

* * *

I had never thought that I would use the End portal that I had absentmindedly built before I knew either Markus or Claire. But the portal proved to be useful. It was far from the base, and though Télos had struck once before, I had to hope that the battle would prevent him from doing so once again.

The walk to the portal was a quiet one, the silence only broken by the sound of our feet marching across the landscape. It was such a strange thought. I was no longer just trying to hold together two former mobs – I was in charge of a small army that was prepared to fight for the good of Minecraftia. We were all so different, and yet we managed to come together in attempt to destroy Télos once and for all. And that thought filled me with a strange sense of hope.

We finally reached the portal. "Remember," I began. "if any one of you wishes to back out, this is your last chance. I will not hold it against you." Glances were exchanged between my chosen, Oracle and her group, and Lexal.

Zalio took a step forward. "Hero, you know that you don't have to say that. We've all decided that this is what we want to do. We're glad to fight with you."

There was murmurs of agreement from the group.

"Thank you." I said, more grateful than I had ever been in my long life. They seemed to understand that from the small smiles that they all gave.

We all moved around the portal. "On the count of three, we all jump." I said. They all pulled out their weapons. "Stick to the plan, and chosen ones do not forget that you can use the powers of your gods. One…two…three."

We jumped, the last words reaching my ears before we did so being, "Let's go hand that ******* his *** on a platter!"

* * *

I had not been in the End for a very long time. I had forgotten what it was like to see nothing but darkness above you. It was a forlorn place, a place that spawned and feed the evil in mobs, players, and gods' hearts alike. We all withdrew our weapons as we glanced around the End.

We had appeared on a small platform, floating over a bottomless abyss. Télos had left a golden bridge leading over to the main part of the End. However, he did not make the bridge unguarded. At least fifty endermen were stationed just at the entrance.

My small army looked at me questioningly. "We charge." I simply said, and that was exactly what we did. With my trusty diamond sword Iroas in my hand, I defeated countless foes. I kept my eyes on the castle in the distance, knowing that Claire was inside a cell there.

The darkness was illuminated by beams of light and fire, and I watched several solid pieces of gold go flying out of Lexal's hands in the midst of a stream of darkness. If the darkness didn't take care of their opponents, the gold stunned them by hitting them right in the center of their foreheads.

My chosen and Lexal stayed behind to continue attacking the endermen, while Oracle's group and I continued to the castle. Countless foes fell at our weapons.

We finally reached the gates. I placed my hands on the gigantic wooden doors, and pushed them open. When we reached the stairs that I knew had to lead to the dungeons, I bid my sister and her group farewell.

Aleks had said that the most guarded area in the entire castle was the dungeon, and he had been right when he said that. Endermen swarmed it, so many that they were packed closely together. I could fight them without getting hurt, but what worried me was that I would lose some of my energy in doing so. I needed every single bit of strength I had for the battle against Télos. I was in his home, not in mine. He would have the upper hand.

As I watched them from the shadows, an ingenious idea hit me. Though they had most likely been ordered to attack a man with white eyes, they had not been told to attack an enderman escorting a prisoner out of the dungeon for some unknown reason.

My form quickly changed into an enderman. I plunged into the mass of them. I walked slowly, investigating each cell that I came across for Claire. I was starting to give up hope that she was actually in the dungeon when I saw movement in the back of the final cell. I rushed in front of it, and felt more relieved than I ever had before as I saw her huddled in the back of it.

After glancing at the endermen in order to make sure none of them were watching me, I created a small key out of light and used it to unlock the cell.

It had not been long since I last saw Claire, but when she stared at me, she stared at me with empty, hopeless eyes. I walked over to her side. "Claire," I whispered, "it is alright now."

Her eyes lit up. "Hero-"

I raised a finger to my lips. "I am hoping they do not realize who I am."

She nodded and got to her feet. She staggered slightly as she did so, leaning on me for support. I felt rage build up inside me. Télos had done this to her, and he would pay dearly for it. I brought her through the crowd of enderman, none throwing a suspicious glance in our direction.

Once we left the dungeon and ascended the stairs, I retrogressed to my usual form. Claire smiled. "I-I'm so glad that you're here, Hero…I was starting to give up hope that you would ever come-" We were interrupted by the sounds of enderman shouting. "What's going on?" She questioned.

"The goddess who we met in the Nether was none other than Oracle." I explained.

The smile grew larger. "Hero, that's great."

I nodded. "She and her army, along with Phoenix, are fighting in this castle. My chosen are outside."

"But Hero, there's only three of them!" She exclaimed in disbelief. "You're sending them to their deaths-" Claire leaned against me. "Sorry. I haven't eaten in awhile…"

"It is alright." I said. "And Claire, I have another chosen. Her name is Carlie. She came right after our return from the Nether. She has taken the potion. And then there is Lexal…I have a lot to explain to you." I admitted.

"So you know who sent the enderman to the base?" Claire asked.

I nodded. "It was Télos."

She gasped, and her hand flew up to cover her mouth. "If they're both alive, then is Misa…?"  
I shook my head. "No." I whispered. "She is not."

Claire stared at the ground, unreadable thoughts racing through her head as she did so. And then she looked up at me with hope in her purple eyes. "Hero, I need to confess something to you, something that I've been holding back for years…"

"What is it?" I questioned.

The three words she spoke shattered my heart into a million pieces.

"I love you."

The last person to tell me that had been Misa. I reached up a hand to finger her silver amulet. I could not break the promise that we made as she lay dying beside me. I could not forget the love we shared, and the happiness she gave me. I could not forget the guilt that I had, knowing that her death was all my fault.

_Move on, Hero. _The amulet glowed as the thought appeared. But I could never do that, even if the side of me that loved Claire told me to do so. _I won't be hurt by it. Claire loves you just as much as I did…We both know that you love her too._

I suddenly found that I could not breath. My eyes widened as I let go of the glowing amulet and stared down at it as it floated above my chest. I had been a fool for not realizing it earlier. This had happened earlier, right after Claire was kidnapped. I had thought something that had not been presented in a way that I would think.

Though I had been through so much in my long life, tears started to stream down my face. "M-Misa?"


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N *comes in wearing knight armor, and is wielding a shield* I'm really sorry for the late update. Life got busy. *whacks Life with shield* Bad life. And I just haven't been able to finish writing this. But now I have, and I'm really happy about that. Oh, why do I look like a knight? I'm protecting myself against any attacks from Levi and his tomatoes…I think he's sleeping in, so I should be safe for now.**

**There's a few things I need to do before I start this.**

**First off, the disclaimer. I, SoulErrorArwitch, don't own Minecraft. There. That's done.**

**Next is a request. It may sound strange right now, but when you read next chapter, you'll understand why I so badly wanted to see your reactions at the end of this one. Please review this chapter when you finish reading it, and review the final chapter.**

**Third thing is to inform you that these chapters are longer than usual.**

**And the final thing that I wanted to do was a thank you. I'm grateful for every single person who reads this, no matter who you are. I'm grateful for those people who've sent in dares and questions for my beloved characters. I'm grateful for the people who review. I'm grateful for Dannyjamesjannydames creating Aleks, and FlufferNutter Sandwich creating both Phoenix and Carlie. Both of you let me use your Ocs, and because of that I've created a different story than I originally thought it was going to be. So thank you, everyone. You all helped me reach this point, whether you know that or not!**

**Chapter 39:**

**Confessions**

Hero's PoV:

"Hero?" Claire questioned, a worried tone to her voice. "Are you okay-"

"Misa." I managed to get out. "She is-She is in the amulet. She has been haunting it. I can-I can hear her." I could not take my eyes off of the simple charm, and was frozen with shock. Misa had been by my side for so long. Had I ever truly lost her?

_No, you never did. I've always been watching over you, Hero. _Her response was a gentle whisper, spoken as if she was saying it into my ear. I turned.

Standing beside me was a transparent young villager girl, her long white hair cascading down to her waist. She watched me with a pair of innocent eyes, eyes that sparkled like the stars of the Aether. Her attire consisted of a simple knee length white dress. I raised my hand up slowly to touch her face, but it went straight through. "Misa?" I questioned. "Is that you?"

_Yes, Hero. It's me. You can see me, can't you?_

All that I could do was nod.

_It's because you've realized that I'm with you._

"Is that her?" Claire questioned, pointing at the spot where Misa was standing.

I once again nodded.

_It's nice to meet you, Claire. _Misa smiled, a smile that I had not seen in eons. _I'm glad that you're on Hero's side._

"I'm glad that you're on his as well." Claire replied, returning the smile. "And I'm glad that we could meet. He's always told me about you." Even though I had long ago told Claire that my heart belonged to Misa, she did not harbor any hard feelings toward her. I once again was amazed by Claire.

Misa's ghost turned to the exit of Télos' palace. _Hero, you have to go. _She whispered. _You have to stop Télos…I wish that there was some other way to defeat him…_Tears started to stream down her ghostly face. _We all used to be so close._

"Yes, we were." My gaze followed hers, and I stared at the ominous doors. Once I left the building, I knew that I would no longer be able to talk with Misa. There was so much that I wanted to talk to her about. So much that I was catch up on.

_We can talk after the battle, Hero. _She said, grabbing my wrist with her ghostly hand. It went through my hand. Despite that, I felt warmth spread throughout me.

"Claire, do you wish to come with me?"

She nodded. "Of course, Hero. Is there any way that I can help fight against the endermen?"

"I believe that you are one of my chosen, Claire." I said.

That was the only explanation that she needed. She closed her eyes, and extended her left hand. A small ball of light began to form in it. Claire smiled as she opened her eyes. "I believe so too, Hero."

With Claire grasping Iroas' handle in my right hand, and Misa lingering on my left, I headed towards the large doors. I placed my left hand on the wood of the door and pushed it open.

I was met with the sounds of endermen screeching in pain. Light flared in various parts of the training area, illuminating the End with something that it had not seen since I had last fought there.

Many endermen fell to my sword as we made our way through the opposing forces. Misa hovered above us, shouting out a word of warning as they tried to defeat Claire and I. We were an unstoppable team, and with our quick victories my confidence began to grow.

We passed all of my chosen as we pushed onwards. Quartz was fighting by Carlie's side, the two inexperienced mobs defending each other with streams of light. Zalio and Stesa were back to back, Zalio cutting down his opponents while Stesa landed arrows in the hearts of hers. They left a trail of dead endermen in their wake. And Lexal continued to use their darkness and gold attack, managing to take out several endermen at a time. But they soon resorted to using Aleks' sword to defeat their enemies.

Then I saw him hovering above the carnage. I knew that it could only be him from the description that Phoenix had given on the day that seemed so long ago. "Télos!" I cried out.

He grinned as he swooped down over his troops. He landed on the ground before. "Hello, Hero." My former best friend said. It was not his voice that came out of his lips as they curled in delight, but one that could only be described as evil. "It took you far too long to arrive. I believe that I can't win you over, but I do know for a fact that you wish to kill me. Am I wrong?"

I glanced at Claire and Misa. The days where he had been my closest ally were long gone. He no longer was the god that I would trust with my life, and I knew that it was my destiny to defeat him. "No, you are not."

"Then let's fight, Hero." A sword with a blade of darkness and a hilt of gold appeared in his hands. He charged at me. I raised Iroas in time, the sound of our swords clashing filling the air. Télos aimed an attack at my legs, but I dodged his blow by rolling to the ground.

I got to my feet, lunging at him. Our swords once again clashed. We slashed at each other for several minutes, neither gaining the upperhand. At the rate that we were going, the battle would continue for the rest of eternity.

But then Télos flapped his large wings and flew into the air. He dove down at me, knocking to me to the ground. Gold blood splattered across the endstone as he slashed at my sword arm. I staggered to my feet. "Hero!" Claire cried out as she attacked another enderman.

I grabbed Iroas with my other hand. If Télos was going to use his wings to his advantage, I would have to match his aerial attacks with my own. Two wings of light appeared on my back, and I shot to the sky.

Télos fired a beam of darkness at me, imbedded with large spheres of gold. It sent me tumbling to the ground. It was as if Télos had the power of two gods, not one. I got back to my feet, only to be knocked back down by the same attack. I shot a beam of light at him.

He dodged. "Come on, Hero! I don't remember you being this weak when you killed me and Robra!" He repeated the attack several more times. Each time I found it harder to get to my feet.

Misa's ghost appeared at my side. _Hero, a single god can't defeat him._

"Oracle is inside." I replied as another beam hit me in the chest. I was thrown into one of the pillars. Groaning in pain, I got to my feet. "I could never reach her in time. I will win on my own-"

_We both know that you're at your limit. _She placed her transparent hand on mine. Misa smiled the smile I had always loved. _ Promise me that you'll accept Claire's love, alright? Don't keep waiting for me, Hero. She loves you, and you love her._

"What do you mean-"

She covered my lips with her finger. Warmth once again filled me. _Promise?  
_"But I love you too-"

_If you love me, you'll promise, Hero. _

I took a deep breath. "Then I promise."

_Good. _To my horror, her form began to break into tiny particles. _ I'm forever going to be a part of you, Hero. And don't blame yourself again. This is my own decision. _Misa gave one last smile as she disappeared.

The particles swirled around my feet as I stared at where she had been only seconds before. I felt power surge throughout me, power that I knew belonged to Misa. Tears started to stream down my face once I realized what she had done.

Misa would not be waiting for me in the Void. I would never lay my eyes upon her again. She sacrificed herself to give me the power that I needed to defeat Télos. When a god gave up their power, they were giving up their soul. They ceased to exist. And Misa had done exactly that. I was a fool for not realizing what she had been trying to get at.

And once again, I did not get to say goodbye.

As magic formed at my fingertips, I saw small stars embedded in the light. I shot a beam of it at Télos. It took him by surprise, and he barely managed to dodge it. _I will not let your sacrifice go in vain, Misa. _Light and star-splattered wings unfolded from my back as I flew into the sky.

"Ho-How is that possible?!" He cried out. "Misa is dead, yet you are using her magic!"

"You do not need to know why, Télos. But you do need to know that she believed that I could beat you with her magic and mine combined!" Our swords clashed in the End's dark sky, each time failing to strike a fatal blow. The battle we fought filled the End with light and darkness, stars and gold. From below, it would have been a spectacular sight to behold.

_Misa's power is still not enough. _I realized. _Télos and I are now equal in power, but we are at a stalemate._

"Hero!" I looked down to see my chosen and Lexal standing below me. It was Zalio who had shouted my name. I ducked to avoid one of Télos' blows before flying back down to the ground. "Hero, I think we need to do one final blow on him." He quickly explained, wounding another enderman.

Claire nodded. "We have to all use every ounce of the magic we have in order to defeat him, and all at the same time. It would help if we could get Oracle and Phoenix too, but they're in the palace."

Télos fired another beam of darkness at us. It scrapped the edge of my shoulder, and hit the tower behind us. "Alright." I agreed. "That is our only hope. When I say three, we use the last bits of magic we have. One…" We all readied our hands. "two..." Our hands were raised to the sky. "Three!"

A spectacular, awe-inspiring spiral of magic arched across the End's starless sky. Darkness and the magic we were all relying on – our sole, final hope as the curtains began to close our fateful battle – clashed as Télos attempted to protect himself from what would be a fatal blow. But he failed, and the gigantic beam of magic enveloped him. The beam did not stop until it hit one of the many towers.

Silence filled the End. Everyone waited for Télos to appear once more. Even the endermen stopped their futile attacks to see if their leader was still alive.

When he did not appear, a triumphant cheer filled the battlefield. Endermen came rushing towards us. Not to attack, but to see their saviors. We had saved them from an evil king, and had granted them the freedom that they had long ago lost.

My chosen, Lexal, and I resisted the urge to fall to the ground. It was a long, tiring battle, and the final blow had drained what little energy we had left.

"Hero, where's Misa?" Claire quietly questioned.

My grip on Iroas tightened.

Claire's eyes widened, and she gave a gasp in horror at the realization. "She sacrificed herself?"

I managed to nod, resisting the urge to once again cry. But tears still streamed down my face. To my surprise, a second later I felt someone embrace me. That person, I found when I looked up, was none other than Claire.

"You can cry, Hero." She whispered. "You loved Misa."

I sobbed in her arms. I had been so close to being with Misa again. I had seen her, but she had once again sacrificed herself to save my life.

_Promise me that you'll accept Claire's love, alright? Don't keep waiting for me, Hero. She loves you, and you love her._

In the midst of my tears, I remembered Misa's final promise. I slowly stopped crying. "Claire…" I awkwardly started, pulling away.

"What's wrong?" She questioned.

"Nothing…" Taking a deep breath, I tried to find the right words. I found that it was surprisingly hard. Had it been that hard to confess to Misa? At the thought of her, my heart clenched. Yet I tried to recall that time. What had I done to tell her that I loved her?

The memory resurfaced. It had happened on a summer day, with the sunset casting beautiful colors over one of the Overworld's many seas. Though that peaceful day and this death-ridden day differed greatly, I took the same step forward. Though my form was different, I still embraced Claire. And though I had lied to myself when I realized that I loved her, I pressed my lips against Claire's. Her eyes widened in shock at first, but once she realized what I meant, her eyes closed. Time seemed to stop as we kissed.

Zalio grinned as we pulled apart. "Finally." He said. "I was waiting for you to do that."

When he gave me that grin, another memory of my past resurfaced. I had gone to visit Télos in his cell during the war to tell him that Misa and I had confessed our love to each other. The moment that I had uttered those words, Télos had given me the same grin, with the same response.

Was Zalio my new best friend? I had never considered it, but he had always been there for me. Though my other chosen had too, he had always tried to make me smile. I knew that was something that would never be spoken of, but understand by the two of us.

Zalio turned to Stesa. "Hey Stesa." He casually said. "Just wondering something. If I kissed you, what would you do?"

"I would shoot you-"

To our collective shock, Zalio suddenly pulled Stesa in and kissed her on the lips. Her eyes widened even more than Claire's had.

"Could I say that I saw that coming?" Quartz quietly piped up.

After a minute, they broke apart. Stesa, surprisingly, did not ready her bow.

"You didn't shoot me." Zalio commented, shocked.

The former skeleton stared at him. "You're a good kisser." She begrudgingly admitted. "…And though, you constantly get on my nerves…" She bit her lip and muttered something.

"Huh?" Zalio questioned.

She glared at him, and took a deep breath. "I love you."

It was Zalio's turn to stare. "You do?" Stesa nodded. He sighed in relief. "I love you too."

"So, when's the wedding going to be?" Carlie nonchalantly asked. The four of us stared at her. "What? It's a question anyone would ask!"

"I wouldn't ******* ask it." Aleks replied.

"Well, I wasn't ******* asking you!" Carlie snapped.

Peace, at least in a partial sense, had been returned to the land of Minecraftia.

However, amid the rubble of a destroyed tower, a pair of dazed purple eyes took in the strange sight below them.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N Did you review last chapter yet? If you didn't, go do it now! If you have, here's a delicious virtual cookie. *hands over cookie***

**Chapter 40:**

**The Curtain Closes**

?'s PoV:

It hurt. Every single inch of his body hurt. It wasn't just a dull ache either, but an almost stinging pain. He briefly wondered if someone had decided to use him as a pin cushion, and had the strangest vision of being poked with gigantic needles.

He didn't dare to open his eyes as he attempted to remember what could have caused it. His head pounded almost as fast as his heart did. His body didn't feel right either, but he could focus on that after he remembered why he hurt.

Light flooded his memory. That was the cause of it. A single, centered beam of light. Then what had happened? That couldn't have been the last thing, right? He didn't think that being stuck in the Void would cause him so much pain. He shouldn't even be in pain if he was in the Void.

He uneasily peered open one eye. That didn't do him any good. All that he got was a view of the End's sky. Opening the other eye, he began to look around him. There was rubble everywhere, and it took a lot of effort to move it off of him. It seemed as if he had crashed into one of the towers-Wait a second. Why on Minecraftia was he so high up?! The mobs on the ground below looked like ants from the height he was at!

"What could have happened to me-" He clamped a hand over his mouth. Even his voice seemed wrong. It wasn't the voice that he had used for so many years. It was some strange, foreign voice. A voice that, admittedly, sent shivers racing up and down his spine.

Resisting the urge to scream like a little girl, which was a very hard thing to resist, he made his way to the edge of the tower. His clawed fingers gripped the remaining wall tightly as he stared downwards. What looked to be endermen were crowded around some strange mobs. He recognized one of the mobs to be a villager, but the others were some terrifying new type of creature. They looked kind of like villagers, but they didn't seem normal either.

He gulped.

His confusion was quickly taken away because, being somewhat clumsy, he had to trip over his own two feet and go plummeting towards the endstone.

It didn't matter if he would survive the fall. He would be a pancake on the ground below, and it would take hundreds of years to heal from a wound like that.

Suddenly, he found that he wasn't falling. Behind him a pair of dragon-like wings had opened up. He hovered in the air. Cautiously, he ran his clawed fingers against them. They were definitely real, and not a figment of his imagination. "What the heck?" He muttered. This just kept getting weirder and weirder.

He landed on the ground below him. An enderman saw him and immediately fainted. He knew that his form was scary, but he hadn't realized how scary it was. With a snap of his fingers – that was how he always changed his form – he became an enderman and slipped into the crowd surrounding the strange mobs.

He said a quiet, "Excuse me," as he pushed through them. Though he knew that it made more sense to hightail it to the Ether, his curious nature made him have to find out what was going on. Yes, he had heard that curiosity killed the cat. But he had also heard that cats had nine lives, so he thought that saying was stupid.

He finally made it to the center.

The mobs looked like villagers – sort of. They didn't have as large heads and noses, and the males in the group didn't have bald patches. The clothes that they were wearing looked strange as well.

The leader of the small group, a mob with glowing white eyes, leaned against his sword for support. He looked exhausted, and looked like he was in pain. There was a cut on his shoulder.

The fake-enderman's eyes traveled to the sword. It was a diamond one, one that pulsed with powerful ancient magic. Not only did he recognize the sword to be Iroas, but he recognized the owner of the magic to be none other than Hero, god of light.

He clamped a hand over his mouth in shock. Alright, he really had to figure out what in the world was going on. He did his best glare of death at the endermen who tried to push him out of the way.

The chatter of the endermen grew startlingly quiet. And then a cry came from the farthest reaches of the group. "Télos is still alive!" One of them shouted. _Probably the one that fainted. _"And he's hiding among us!"

"I saw him!" Another yelled.

"He's disguised as enderman!"

"He's going to punish us for not continuing to fight!"

"He's going to kill us all for disobeying him!"

Fear spread throughout the crowd, and the mobs in the center all look terrified. "We can't ******* beat him now." The one wearing makeup around his eyes said. "We're too tired, Hero…"

A young girl asked, her voice shaking as she spoke, "What are we going to do?

"I'm not going to-" The fake-enderman's protest was drowned out by the frantic screaming. "I don't want to-" Once again, no one was able to hear him. "WOULD ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY?! I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU ALL SOMETHING, BUT YOU ALL JUST KEEP ACTING LIKE A CHICKEN WITH ITS HEAD CUT OFF!"

There was a tense silence. "Thank you." He angrily spat out. "Your cooperation is greatly appreciated. Now would someone explain to me what the heck is going on? Like why all of you are rallying around Hero?"

To his surprise, a minute after he spoke the enderman started to run away from him. "It's him!" They shouted. "He's going to kill us!"

"Eh?" He questioned. "I'm not going to kill anyone-" He suddenly stared down. "Hero, why is Iroas against my neck? Hero?" The diamond blade glinted dangerously as it cut into his neck. He jumped to the side and watched the blood drip down Iroas. "Hero, it's me! Télos! Your best friend!"

Télos kicked Hero in the chest when he didn't respond. The god of light stumbled back in surprise, and Télos used the opportunity to steal Hero's sword. The same wings from before sprouted out of his back. "I'm not giving this back to you until tell me what's going on and promise to stop trying to kill me!" He shot into the sky and waved Iroas above his head. "I'm waiting, Hero!"

Suddenly, a fireball shot past his head. "Whoa!" Télos exclaimed, diving as his unknown attacker tried to hit him with another fireball. "That's not far, Hero! Besides the fact that you shouldn't try to kill your best friend, you're not supposed to get someone to get you-Would you stop that?!" He scanned the End for the attacker, and when he finally saw her, he was frozen in fear.

She was dead. Hero had told him that. Télos had mourned her death. Her death was the final straw, the reason that he decided to fight Robra. She had been everything to him, and when she died, the urge to keep living had died with her.

So why was Oracle standing in front of that castle? Why was her magic being aimed at him, trying to pierce his heart?

"Oracle!" He managed to get out. "It's me! Télos! You don't need to attack anymore-" Another fireball flew past his head.

"You hurt my brother and the ones he cares about, Télos." She simply said, shooting yet another fireball at him.

_What does she mean?! I've never harmed anyone Hero cares about, and would never harm Hero! _He dropped Hero's sword – aiming it just right so it would land before the god of light – and dove to the ground. Something strange was happening, and he would have to play the bad guy card to figure out what. _Maybe something took control of me…And used that form from earlier and that voice. _Télos snapped his finger. His form changed to the more evil-looking one, and when he spoke, his voice was much deeper. He walked over to Hero. "That blow you struck, best friend, gave me a case of amnesia. What exactly happened?"

"We ******* fought you, you *******!" Télos spun around to see one of the strange mobs. This one wore makeup, and his outfit was all black. "You threatened to harm Phoenix." Télos couldn't explain it, but he felt a connection to the mob, a connection that he had never possessed before with anyone.

"And you kidnapped Claire." It was a green haired mob that spoke.

"And you…And you harmed the mobs at the base. You killed them…" The mob that spoke was the shortest, and was the one who had spoken earlier. When he turned to stare at her, she began to tremble.

_What kind of monster am I? Even if I was controlled, I didn't react to that bloodshed and everything I did…Maybe it's better if I die now…It's not like I have anything to live for anymore…_

A hollow laugh escaped his lips. "Now I remember." Télos lied. "I remembered doing all of that. It gave me much pleasure." He turned away so they wouldn't see the tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "Then let us have one last battle, Hero, so I can finish you off-"

"Then you've already won." It was a black haired mob who spoke. She looked at him with tired brown eyes. "You know and we know that we've used up all of our magic in that final attack."

_Then how am I supposed to die?! _"We can still fight him." It was the first mob who had spoken. He gave a tired smile. "We have a little magic left…" The mob who had been by Oracle's side rushed to him. "Thanks, Phoenix." He said as she supported him. Magic started to form in the mob's hands. _My magic! I have a…a...a chosen? Then that Phoenix girl is Oracle's…And the group around Hero is his __chosen__? _

A pitiful bar of gold fell to the ground. "There was supposed to be ******* darkness too!" The mob stared down at his hands.

Télos stayed silent.

"What did you do to us?"

He didn't get why the mob was referring to himself in the third person, or what he believed that Télos had done. All that the god could do was silently stare at them and try to be intimidating.

"Are you really Télos?" The villager woman questioned. Her shirt was wet – from what Télos had no idea.

"No, I'm some other g-" He caught himself mid-sentence. "Yes, I am."

"Are you really evil?"

The question caught him off guard. "Of course I am. Why don't you fight me now, Hero, and try to kill me with Iroas-"

"You're not saying that you'll defeat him. You're not insulting him like before. You're talking to him like you're an entirely different person-" Shock appeared on her face. She turned to Hero, eyes still wide. "Hero, don't kill him."

"But he kidnapped you-"

She shook her head.

"Claire, he did. He is not the Télos I knew."

"I want everyone to listen to me!" The woman, who Télos guessed to be named Claire, cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted. "Please, everyone – endermen too – listen to what I have to say!"

The End fell eerily silent.

Though Hero protested and tried to prevent her from going, Claire walked over to Télos. He turned his back to her. He wasn't going to cry. He was going to be strong.

"When Hero killed the evil god of darkness Robra, Télos, god of gold, sacrificed himself." She started. Though she was talking to everyone, Télos had the feeling that her speech was more directed at himself and Hero. "He stood right behind her, and when they were killed with a beam of light, their particles mixed together. I'm not sure how it happened, but Robra's darkness took over Télos. It created a new being, a new, eviller version of Télos."

"How can you prove that?" The mob who had spoken was one of the ones closest to Oracle. It was a strange creature, one that looked like a cross between a fairy tale zombie and pig. "Because right now, I still want to kill Télos."

"Robra had powers of darkness. Lexal can confirm that. As Télos' chosen, they are able to use his powers. They could use both gold _and _darkness up until we all used that final attack on Télos. But now, the two can only use gold."

Silence settled over what Télos had now realized was a battlefield. He could feel everyone's stares on him, could feel their doubt and mistrust.

He heard two steps of footsteps slowly come closer. He wondered what was going to happen to him. Were these two people who believed Claire's explanation? Or did they want to slit his throat? He guessed the latter.

He felt a hand slip into each one of his clawed ones. Tears still streaming down his face, he raised his head to see that those two brave mobs were none other than Oracle and Hero. "I believe in you." The godly siblings said in unison.

The tears fell even harder. Télos jerked his hands away, walking away from the two of them. "But I killed mobs, Hero! I've only killed one before – Robra! I harmed you, I harmed the ones you hold close, and I kidnapped that villager!"

"You did not do that." Oracle tried to reassure him.

"But I did!"

A third mob walked up to him. Instead of offering comfort to him like the gods had done, the mob slapped him in the face. "Stop your ******* crying." It was his chosen who had slapped him, the one who spoke in third person and wore makeup. Gray eyes met with purple eyes as Télos stared at him. "I ******* forgive you, you *******. You're probably more of an ******* now than before, but I ******* forgive you."

"It wasn't your fault." The green haired mob spoke up.

"You weren't in control." The white haired mob added. Before Télos knew it, all of Hero's chosen, and Oracle's group were agreeing.

Télos wiped his tears, and turned to his childhood best friend and his crush. "You two have amazing chosen." He managed to get out, sniffling. "I do too, don't I?"  
Both of them nodded.

Once the tears had finally stopped falling, Télos said to Hero and Oracle, "So, I have a lot of questions for you guys. For example, why my chosen likes to speak in third person. Do you think we could talk it over some good old pumpkin pie-There still is pumpkin pie, right? Please let there be pumpkin pie, almighty force-thingy that watches over me!"

Hero laughed. His chosen looked startled when they heard the laugh escape the god of light's lips. "Yes Télos, there is still pumpkin pie."

"Good." Télos crossed his arms and nodded. "Very good." And it really was. Because mobs that he had always known, and mobs that had just surfaced into his life forgave him for something he doubted he could ever forgive himself for.

It was also very good because Oracle surprised him by kissing him on the lips.

**The End…?**

**I hoped you guys all enjoyed the last chapter! I already have a sequel planned out, so you'll get to see your favorite characters again, along with a whole new cast of characters! I can't say anymore. If I do, I've given Levi permission to duct tape my mouth as punishment, and something tells me he'll do it painfully…Well, time for the question and answer/dare section!**

**Raiden the OC: Soul, if you could meet any person from this story (in real life) who would it be?**

**Soul: Wait, these guys aren't real? *gasps* I admit that part of the reason I put of the questions was so I could answer this one this chapter. I would love to meet-**

**Geist: Me?**

**Soul: *sighs* No, not you. You're not even from this story. I think that me and Télos would be best buddies. Not evil!Telos, but the one at the end of this story.**

**Télos: Sea, I feel honored.**

**Soul: He's been calling me Sea for awhile lately.**

**Télos: Because it's the initials for SoulErrorArwitch!**

**Raiden the OC: Do you know what cooties are?**

**Zalio: Um…Should I?**

**Soul: Zalio grew up on his own. So no, Zalio, you shouldn't.**

**Now for some good old dares!**

**Raiden the OC: Stesa, scare Soul by barely missing them with arrows.**

**Stesa: *grins evilly* It would be my pleasure to.**

**Soul: Ye gods! Télos has infected her with his evil grinning!**

**Télos: I do not grin evilly! *grins evilly***

**Stesa: *shoots arrows at Soul, each time barely missing***

**Soul: I'm sorry for all the plot twists-Ah! I'm sorry for technically being the one to kill your friends! I'm really sorry for humans creating Minecraft as a game, even though I really don't have anything to do with that last one!**

**Raiden the OC: Aleks, do a thousand years of death to Zalio.**

**Soul: *snickers* This is going to be priceless.**

**Lex: That means I have to too!**

**Aleks: What the Nether is a thousand years of death?!**

**~Time Skip~**

**Aleks: I'm going to ******* kill you, Raiden the ******* OC!**

**Lex: People never seemed to think how we both have to do the dares when they dare one of us… *sighs***

**Lexal: *walks up to Zalio and does a super quick a thousand years of death***

**Zalio: *stares* What on Minecraftia was that for?**

**Lex: It was Raiden!**

**Aleks: And his ******* dares again.**

**EnhancedHD: Soul, I dare you and all of the characters to host a birthday party in your mindspace and then to jump into the Void on a dragon.**

**Soul: First off, we have to make a few minor adjustments to this dare.**

**Télos: We're going to have a "Congrats on saving the world, everyone, and welcome back Télos!" party instead of a birthday party. *blows into party horn***

**Hero: It is the perfect way to end A Hero's Destiny.**

**Zalio: We all think we know what you're talking about when you say Void, but our version of the Void is different.**

**Télos: So we're going to ride around the End on a dragon!**

**~Time Skip~**

***everyone is sitting on the dragon***

**Télos: *grins contently with wipe cream around his face* That pumpkin pie was delicious!**

**Zalio: *nods in agreement* It sure was. Hey, I wonder what Soul has planned for the sequel. And I wonder what it's going to be called…They probably have a name already.**

**Soul: *laughs uneasily* Names are my Kryptonite. I'm still working on the name. But I can reveal to the readers and to all of you who the story will revolve around.**

**Glow: Probably Hero again. So Soul can call it A Hero's Fate, or something just as cliché as this story.**

**Soul: I worked very hard on coming up with that, thank you very much! And A Hero's Destiny was once Take Back The Night, remember?**

**Télos: Come on, Sea! Tell us who the story is about! You're going to probably take forever to upload, so tell us poor characters and your dedicated readers now!**

**Soul: *grins evilly* He's sitting right in front of me.**

**Everyone: *looks around***

**Télos: Sea, the guy in front of you is me! **_**I'm **_**going to the main character of the new story?!  
Soul: One of several, yeah.**

**Télos: *gives a gigantic grin* This is awesome! *jumps off dragon's back, and darts around the air with his wings***

**Hero: We all wish to thank you for reading this entire story.**

**Soul: I understand that's not easy, especially with my sporadic updates.**

**Hero: It was an amazing journey for Soul as a writer, and they loved getting to see your reactions to what they wrote. Soul is grateful for every single one of you, whether you be someone who does not leave reviews, or someone who reviews every chapter. **

**Soul: I hope you all have an awesome day/night, and see you in the sequel!**


End file.
